viviendo doble identidad
by Naoki-san1
Summary: HOLA! MUCHO OJO! PARA ESTE SABADO 9 DE OCTUBRE DEL 2010 HABRA SUBIDO NUEVOS CAPITULOS!... BUENO... ESO SI SIGUEN POR AQUI...
1. Chapter 1

Ok primero conozcamos a nuestros personajes…..empecemos con la protagonista de la historia…..

Haruno Sakura: La chica perteneciente al equipo 7 a la que muchos de pequeña le llamaban frentona, y con mucha razón..osea..la niña puede apantallar a muchos con su enorme frente y hasta dejarlos ciegos, nombre imagínense, ella esta peleada con su amiga ino, de la infancia, todo porque a las dos les gustaba sasuke, osea…..que tontería no??, pelearse por un niño…eso es realmente patético huercas del mal….pero bueno, siguiendo con la descripción, em…decía que se peleo con ino por sasuke, ella es una niña muy inteligente, se sabe todo de memoria….see….toooodo……es una cerebrito…alo mejor por eso tiene una frentota..jajajajajjaa….bueno…ejem…decía…. ella tiene un buen manejo de su chakra, incluso mejor que naruto o sasuke (bueno…que naruto cualquiera, hasta yo…..ok…no….yo no T-T), ella tiene mas de una mente, si, han visto a esa monita de blanco con ojos raros y que dice "inner de sakura" siempre que aparece?...ah pues esa es la verdadera sakura, es lo que ella piensa de verdad, y además de todo…parece que odia a naruto…jajajajaja…neee no lo odia solo que…mm….pues sabe…………a lo mejor la molesta….si..la molesta…..y ya saben que como todas…esta totalmente loca por sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke: Integrante del equipo 7, perteneciente al clan uchiha…aunque de todos modos ya todos se murieron y por eso el es así de amargado, su unic ameta en la vida y algo que repite como perico es "matar a mi hermano", seee, eso que??, yo también lo digo y no tengo a mil morritos tras de mi o si???, haber dejenme me volteo………no… no hay nadie T-T, bueno, como sea, es sumamente serio…..se pelea con naruto casi siempre, see, naruto siempre empieza, ya saben con eso de "voy a ganarle a sasuke" empieza a competir y sasuke es muy fácil de provocar en ese aspecto así que… bueno…es fácil predecirlo……. Ah este niño galán tiene un poder muy especial llamado sharingan con el cual puede ver las técnicas de los oponentes, siempre ha sido el mejor de su equipo….y el que mas tecnicas domina, además de ser el numero uno de la academia……jejejejeje.

Uzumaki Naruto: Ok ahora este chico rubio que es medio pervertido, ok, es muuuy pervertido, también integrante del equipo 7, es el mas torpe sin embargo es el que mas chakra posee aunque el no sepa como utilizarla por lo mismo de que es medio inútil el niño, en realidad el es un monstruo de 9 colas, específicamente un zorro gigante que había destruido la aldea de konoha hace un tiempo. La verdad es un chico muy divertido, si no fuera por el la serie no seria tan entretenida, jejeje, bueno, seee, el muy menso esta enamorado de su compañera de equipo Haruno Sakura la cual lo rechaza completamente ya que claro, ella prefiere mil veces a sasuke y comparandolos, quien no???, este, bueno, casi casi no se gradua para ser un ninja por burro, ya llevaba 3 años en la academia y seguia sin poder replicarse correctamente, por lo general sus replicas eran narutos muertos o deformes……..bueno, ya saben a lo que me refiero, pero, por un milagro del señor se graduo, y bueno…nadie nunca le cambiara esa actitud tan inmadura que tiene, jajajajajajajaja.

Kakashi-sensei: Pues es el jounin encargado de enseñarles a estos 3, sakura, sasuke y naruto, todo lo que se necesita para ser un verdadero ninja, es ese que siempre sale tapado de un ojo y también se tapa la nariz y la boca, es aficionado a las novelas romanticas que por alguna razón varios jounins tiene esa extraña aficion…no me pregunten porque……yo no lo se……pero em parece muy chistoso, la verdad es de mis personajes favoritos, es muuuuy fuerte y muuuuy guapo jajajajajajajaja, ah y también tiene sharingan en un ojo como sasuke…aunque sasuke tiene en los 2 ojos jajajajajaja.

INTRODUCCION

Haruno Sakura es una chica de 16 años, tras haber perdido a su padre que era un jounin, ella entreno desde pequeña para convertirse en la mejor jounin que existiera, pero en esos tiempos, las mujeres tenían prohibido hacer otra cosa que los labores del hogar y la pobre recibia entrenamiento a escondidas desde que tenia 5 años de edad, seee, desde los 5 años……ya saben…..entrenamiento como "concentrate, cierra los ojos " y todo eso…..digo no pudieron enseñarle la tecnica de replicación a los 5 años…osea no…seamos realistas, bueno como sea, ella quiere convertirse en una jounin pero teniendo como obstáculo esa cosa machista de que las mujeres en la casa y con niños y todo eso, pues, hace algo no muy coherente, jajajajaja, ya se imaginaran que verdad?, no, en definitiva no es soborno, malos, malos los que pensaron eso, se van a ir al infierno, y no, tampoco trato de seducir a nadie, aish de veras, bueno, sigamos, en esta historia, el entrenador de sakura desde sus 5 años pues quien creen?, pues si kakashi-sensei (ya se que no se llama así "kakashi-sensei" esque no me acuerdo bien del nombre) y a la vez también se encarga de enseñarles a dos chicos …seeeee. Adivinaron, acaso soy tan predecible?, pues si, sasuke y naruto, pero con ellos empezo cuando ellos tenían 13 años así como en la serie, bueno, pues así esta la cosa, ahí si les gusta la idea siganle leyendo y si no entonces vayanse a la…..&$·, si a la sol porcentaje pesos y punto, JAJAJAJAJAJA, soy mala, soy muy mala.

Capitulo 1: "Quiero ser una jounin"

Un día como muchos en la vida de Sakura, se levanta y se quita las lagañas en los ojos que no la dejan abrirlos ( seee, mejor ni se lo imaginen les va a dar asquito), bosteza y mira hacia su ventana…..estaba nublado.

Sakura- estupido día, porque esta nublado?- dijo ella algo malhumorada mientras se paraba y se rascaba el trasero (bien procurare no ser tan explicita de acuerdo?)

-sakura!!, ya levántate, el desayuno ya esta listo- oyó la voz de su madre desde la cocina

Sakura- seeeee, ya oí -respondió de mala gana la chica-

Paso poco rato para que la pelirosada entrara a la cocina con cara de zombie

m.d. sakura (mama de sakura)- a que hora dijo que vendria kakashi hoy?- dijo ella mientras le servia unos deliciosos hot-cakes (que???, ami s eme antojaron)

sakura- que importa? De todos modos siempre llega tarde ese sin vergüenza- dijo ella maldiciendo por lo bajo

m.d.s-hija no hables así de el, recuerda que el te ha entrenado desde hace mucho, y aun cuando esta prohibido para las mujeres- dijo esto ultimo algo preocupada- talvez….ya debas…tu sabes…dejarlo-

sakura- dejar que??? A kakashi-sensei???...no es mala idea- dijo pensandolo seriamente

m-d-s- no hablo de kakashi hija, hablo del entrenamiento- dijo esperando que su hija le gritara por lo que acababa de decir

sakura. Que?????, dejarlo, oka-san, no debes preocuparte te lo he dicho muchas veces, ya llevo mucho tiempo entrenando y nunca nadie se ha enterado de nada,, en verdad, no te preocupes, aunque de todos modos sere una jounin- decía ella sonriente

m.d.s- sakura-chan, como vas a ser una jounin si primero tienes que ser una chuunin, además, para ser una chuunin primero tienes que presentar un examen y solo los jovencitos pueden hacerlo, y ya que tu eres una chiquilla pues….no creo que puedas ser una jounin oficialmente pero bien puedes estar entrenada como una- dijo ella tratando de hacer entender a su hija que su sueño de ser una jounin era algo imposible para una mujer.

Sakura- oka-san…..oto-san…..era un gran jounin verdad?-

m.d.s- (sorprendida) si, tu padre era un excelente jounin-

sakura- yo quiero ser como el oka-san, por eso he recibido todos los entrenamientos y aparte he tenido que aguantar a kakashi….eso es algo muy duro- dijo ella con los ojos cerrados y con los brazos cruzados.

De repente de la nada salio kakashi atrás de sakura

Kakashi- hablaban de mi?- dijo mientras sostenia su libro en su mano leyendolo atentamente.

Sakura- has llegado tarde de nuevo- se quejo ella

Kakashi- OH perdón esque en el camino tuve una pelea a muerte- dijo el seriamente

Sakura- viejo mentiroso, ya ni sabes que inventar- dijo ella sin creer un apalabra de lo que le decía su sensei- seguramente te dio diarrea, con todo lo que comiste ayer no me extrañaria-

Kakashi- (un poco rojo) bueno eso es algo normal mi querida alumna, no soy un alien-

Sakura- pues parece uno- dijo mientras salía acompañada de su sensei que iba inventado mas excusas mensas

m.d.s- cuidate sakura-chan!!!- dijo su madre desde la puerta.

Sakura- si oka-san, llegare tarde!!!!-

Kakashi- llegaras tarde???, todavía no te he dicho que haremos hoy- dijo el sin entender

Sakura- kakashi-sensei, necesito pedirte un favor- dijo ella decidida

Kakashi- puedo huir???- dijo buscando opciones

Sakura- no-

Kakashi- mmmm………..puedo decir que no?-

Sakura- no-

Kakashi- se trata de un muchacho???- dijo esperando que la respuesta sea que no

Sakura- no-

Kakashi, uf que alivio- dijo como si se hubiera librado de un gran apuro- se trata de alguna tecnica???-

Sakura- no-

Kakashi- mmmm………quieres que te preste mis novelas???- decía algo egoísta

Sakura- no-

Kakashi- no sabes decir otra cosa???-

Sakura, no, digo, si, lo que quiero pedirle es……es……………….

Kakashi- "pero en que esta pensando esta niña??"

Sakura- kakashi-sensei, ya le dije lo radiante que se ve hoy???- dijo sonriendo de repente- OH dios mio……….esta completamente a la moda!!!, - dijo mientras veía a su sensei de arriba abajo- y OH cielos ese peinado…es realmente fashon-

Kakashi- ah si???, mmmm y eso que llevo con esta ropa desde hace …mmmm….mucho tiempo……..y no me peine-

Sakura- (fingiendo) OH en serio??. No s enota…..es mas diria que el día de hoy se ve muy joven, casi parece de mi edad- dijo para reir como loca

Kakashi-mmmm………algo huele mal aquí- dijo sospechando de la extraña actitud de su alumna

Sakura- eh???...ah esque no me bañe- dijo roja la chica

Kakashi-mm…..no me refiero a eso…………ve al grano sakura-

Sakura- eh???, me salio un grano????- dijo alarmada

Kakashi- ……………………………………………que es lo que quieres sakura??? Dimelo de una vez-

Sakura- bien emmmm,,,,jejejejejejejje……kakashi sensei……veras, emm…….yo…yo….-

Kakashi- tu…tu…-

Sakura- esque quiero……me gustaria que me ayudaras en algo sensei- decía ella seria

Kakashi- mmmmm……..siempre y cuando no se trate de mis novelas- decía mientras guardaba su libro

Sakura- no sensei, no tiene nada que ver con sus novelas-

Kakashi- ah que bueno, entonces de que se trata sakura?-

Sakura- quiero….quiero que me ayudes a…………..A CONVERTIRME EN UNA JOUNNIN!!!!-

Kakashi- eh??, una jounnin???, pero sakura-chan, eso es solo para hombres-

Sakura- lose, lose, pero porque una mujer no puede serlo kakashi??-

Kakashi- mmm, yo que se….. preguntale al hokage-

Sakura- kakashi (dijo ella reprendiendolo)-

Kakashi- sakura, es imposible que te puedas convertir en jounnin, por tres simples razones, eres mujer, no eres ni genin, y no quiero-

Sakura- pero kakashi!!, yo quiero ser una jounnin, ayudame!-

Kakashi- acaso has pensado en algún plan??- dijo esperando la respuesta

Sakura- emmmmm…….(dijo pensando en algo) seee-

Kakashi- estas mintiendo-

Sakura- noo, mira todo esta planeado, me corto el pelo, me robo la armadura de mi padre, me voy en su caballo y me comporto como hombre y ya……nadie sabe nada- decía como si fuera una niña pequeña

Kakashi (con una gotota en la frente) sakura…..viste mulan ayer verdad?-

Sakura- eh??...mmm…………………….no se haga usted también!- dijo acusandolo con el dedo

Kakashi- mmmmmmmmmmmmmm talvez-

Sakura- lo sabia-

Kakashi- de todos modos no puedes hacer eso, nisiquiera hay caballo aquí y no hay forma de que parezcas muchacho, mirate tienes pelo largo y rosa, que masculino, ojos verdes, blanca como mi camisa ….

Sakura- oiga su camisa no es blanca-

Kakashi- OH, es verdad……..bueno…de cualquier modo no puedes sakura jamás pareceras un chico- dijo convencido

Sakura- y si pareciera un chico me ayudarias?- decía ella planeando un plan (jajaj pues que mas verdad)

Kakashi- mmmm "que trama?, debe estar loca……..mmmmmmmm" mmmmm-

Sakura- kakashi??-----kakashi!!!!...KAKASHI

Kakashi-eh………..mmm………..bien si en una hora te puedes hacer pasar por un hombre te ayudare……te vere en el restaurant de ramen de acuerdo?-

Sakura- esta bien kakashi, ahí nos vemos- dijo ella feliz

Kakashi- (caminando hacia el restaurante) ja, no hay forma en que esa niña parezca un muchacho es simplemente demasiado femenina para hacerse pasar por un hombre y además estara con chicos bien preparados que se darian cuenta enseguida de que ella es mujer….jajajajaja……….aunque me muero por ver su intento de "sakuro" jajajajaja- reía mientras se alejaba en el camino

Una hora mas tarde y 15 platos de ramen después

Kakashi- mmm……..ya habra pasado la hora??- decía mientras acercaba otro plato de ramen

Mesera- disculpe va a querer otro plato??

Kakashi- si….trigame dos, hoy tengo hambre- seee ya parece naruto

Se abre la puerta de el restaurante y una persona entra y se dirige a la mesa de kakashi con muchas miradas de chicas encima, se sienta en frente de kakashi , kakashi voltea y…

Kakashi- disculpa chico estoy esperando a alguien…….

Sakura- y bien?- decía murmurando

Kakis-……….

Sakura- kakis-sensei?

Kakashi- ……

Sakura- oiga………despierte-

Kakashi- ……….

Sakura le da un zape

Kakashi- QUEEEEEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE???????????????!!!!!!!!!

Sakura- callese!- murmuraba

Kakashi- debo admitir que si me engañaste….y a mi que soy todo un jounnin y que llevo entrenandote desde pequeña- se decía a si mismo traumado

Sakura- se se se….. entonces???, que opina?????, me ayudara o no??

Kakashi- mmmmm……..sakura noeres genin, no puedes presentar el examen de chuunin-

Sakura- pero estoy entrenada como una-dijo haciendo berrinches

Kakashi- es cierto…. Yo te considero muy capaz, incluso mas capaz que muchos de los chicos que haran el examen pero….

Sakura- pero……….

Kakashi- mmmmmmm………no lo se, hay participantes muy fuertes, entre ellos esta Hyuuga Neji, Gaara y también Uchiha Sasuke-

Sakura- pero….kakashi, si tu me entrenas para el examen creo que podre vencerlos-

Kakashi-mmmmmm….sakura admito que tengas un gran control del chakra y además tienes mucha determinación y eres bastante buena en las ilusiones.. pero…me temo que eso no es suficiente para vencerlos….te lo digo por que yo entreno a uno de ellos-

Sakura- a quien???-

Kakashi- entreno a sasuke….ah si…….y a uzumaki naruto-

Sakura- porque me suena???...uzumaki……..mmm…naruto……….NARUTO????- dijo ella abriendo los ojos como platos como si recordara algo horrible-

Kakashi- lo conoces???-

Sakura- y como no?, es el chico que s ela pasa acosandome……..deberias decirle que deje de molestarme-

Kakis- ah……entonces eres tu- dijo riendo por lo bajo

Sakura- eh??? De que hablas sensei?

Kakashi- bueno, la otra vez tuvimos una pequeña charla y me hablo de una chica ….que supongo que eres tu-

Sakura- (enojadilla) ese se atreve?????? Aaaaaaaaaaaa-

Kakashi- eh calmada………….sera mejor que salgamos de aquí……- dijo parandose y mostrando una enorme barriga

Sakura- kakashi sensei………….y esa barriga?- decía ella sorprendida

Kakashi- ah esque estoy embarazado-

Sakura- eh??...eso se puede???-

Kakashi- ( le da un zape) claro que no…pues que te he enseñado???-

Sakura- pero tu no me enseñas biojolia…- decía sobandose la cabeza

Kakashi- OH es verdad- decía pensativo

Sakura- ash este viejo…..

Mesera- emmm….ya seva???

Kakashi- si…………..

Mesera- (le extiende la mano)……

Sakura- kakashi…

Mesera-…. (todavía con la mano extendida)

Kakashi- (le da la mano) hola mucho gusto me llamo kakashi hatake-

Sakura- (con una gota en la cabeza) kakashi…….no traes dinero verdad? --U

Kakashi- dinero???

Sakura- si dinero

Kakashi- dinero

Sakura-…..

Mesera-…….

Inuyasha- …….

Kakashi- dinero- le decía al chico perro- oye…..gran estilo dijo levantando su dedo pulgar

Inuyasha- ay tu crees?...y eso que es de hace 500 años

Kakashi- tan viejito estas??, con razón tienes el pelo blanco

Sakura- oye!!!, tu eres de otra parte… largo de aquí!!!

Inuyasha- demonios……..aqui las mujeres son peores que en donde vive kagome- se va

Mesera- (con ojos malvados) no trae dinero????-

Kakashi- mmm dinero

Sakura- ahhhhhhhhhh ya callese, yo pago!!!! Maldita sea-

La mesera la ve y se sonroja, sakura saca algo de efectivo

Sakura- aquí tiene- dijo mirandola de forma extraña- "PERO QUE LE PASA A ESTA ¿?"- kakashi y sakura salen del restaurante

Kakashi- muchas felicidades ya tienes una pretendienta- dijo dandole una palmada en la espalda

Sakura- eh??- decía sin entender

Kakashi- jajajaja, no es nada, después te lo explico- dijo entre risas el sensei

Sakura- bien…. Si eso es lo que tu dices………- dijo mientras caminaban por la calle rumbo a la casa de la chica

Sakura- kakashi- dijo rompiendo el silencio

Kakashi- si???- dijo volteando a ver a la chica trasvesti

Sakura- ("trasvesti????") entonces…..lo haras????- dijo con mirada suplicante

Kakashi- hacer que???- dijo ingenuo

Sakura- kakashi…no me vesti así por nada- dijo ella con ganas de patearle el trasero a su sensei

Kakashi- ah si….el examen…..mmmmmm- dijo viendo hacia el cielo

Sakura- y bien??-

Kakashi- mmm………mmmm…….mmmm…….-

Sakura- oiga ya diga otra cosa!!!-

Kakashi- OH lo siento esque este pan esta delicioso, quieres???- dijo ofreciendole un pan misterioso porque quien sabe de donde lo saco

Sakura- KAKASHI!!!!!!!!!- decía furiosa con los pelos de punta

Kakashi- de acuerdo, de acuerdo…..te lo dire mañana-

Sakura- ma-mañana?????-

Kakashi- si mañana-

Sakura-pe-pe-pero…..kakashi…..ya se acerca el examen….-decía apurada

Kakashi- no te preocupes por eso sakura….nos vemos mañana- desaparece

Sakura-mugre viejo………………bien………….supongo que solo queda esperar- dijo resignada

Hasta aquí llego el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y que quieran la continuación……..porfavor quieranla……….jajajajaja…bueno, en el siguiente capitulo que s eva a llamar "sakuro" veremos cual fue la decisión de kakashi……….ya se lo imaginan cierto??...bueno como sea….si les gusto sigan leyendo y si no…pues no lo lean.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: "Sakuro"

Al día siguiente sakura se despierta lo mas temprano que pudo, necesitaba saber de inmediato la respuesta de su sensei ya que si ella lo intentaba sola era imposible que lo lograra, al menos con kakashi habria alguien que la encubriera y nadie dudaria de su palabra ya que es un gran jounnin en la aldea de la hoja.

Estaba por salir el sol y sakura se preparaba para su otra identidad, si, la identidad de chico..

Sakura- bien, supongo que tendre que acostumbrarme a esto si quiero hacer el examen- decía mientras veía la ropa de hombre frente a ella, después se miro al espejo-

Sakura- vaya….y yo que me había tardado para que me creciera el pelo- decía mientras agarraba un pequeño mechon de cabello negro que caia sobre su frente, de un pequeño cajon de un buro al lado derecho de su cama saco unos pupilentes color negro y se los coloco rapidamente, después, utilizo un poco de su chakra para hacerse morena y finalmente se coloco una venda ancha alrededor del pecho porque sino si iban a pensar que era un trasvesti no??, además se veria muy extraño……bueno…se podria decir que ella era un rasgos femeninos……….no parecia tanto un chico pero en definitiva nadie sospecharia que esa era sakura haruno.

El tiempo pasaba lento para la chica que caminaba de un lado a otro de su habitación esperando ansiosa la llegada de su sensei…algo muy extraño en ella……cuando ya no pudia aguantar las ansias bajo a donde su madre….

Sakura- ohayo gazaimasu- dijo ella

Mds- sakura-chan-----ohayo…..-dijo viendola un poco resignada

Sakura- que pasa oka-san te vez preocupada-

Mds-como no lo voy a estar sakura-chan…..mi hija se viste de hombre…………..y corre el riesgo de que la descubran- decía apretando fuertemente un trapo que estaba por ahí (pobre trapo)

Sakura-oka-san, te aseguro que nadie se dara cuenta…..ayer nisiquiera kakashi fue capaz de identificarme- decía audaz la chica

Mds- lose hija, hasta yo pensé que eras un delincuente-

Sakura- lo vez……te aseguro que funcionara-

Mds- hija………….no lose…….me parece algo muy arriesgado-

Sakura- …te aseguro que si kakashi me deja hacer el examen no hay razón para preocuparse, el se encargara de encubrirme oka-san, no te preocupes- decía convincente

Mds-mm…de todos modos quiero hablar con kakashi…..-

Sakura- seee esta bien oka-san-

De repente sale kakashi de debajo de la mesa

Kakashi- hola, que tal!- saluda el jounnin con una mano levantada

Sakura- aaaa!!!!! Que hacías ahí sensei????- y porque demonios llegaste tan tarde?????- dijo con los ojos en blanco y con la sien temblándole

Kakashi- mmm…esque me perdí en el camino y…-

Sakura- TARDE!!!!-

Kakashi- mmm bueno……-

Sakura- y bien????-

Kakashi- mm??

Mds- podra sakura hacer el examen de chuunin???- decía ella esperando que la respuesta sea que no

Kakashi- sakura….-

Sakura- kakashi…-lo miraba ella ansiosa

Kakashi- sakura….no puede hacer el examen…….-

Sakura agacho la cabeza un poco triste y su madre no mostró su alivio al escucharlo solo atino a mirar a su hija cabizbaja

Kakashi- así es, sakura no hara el examen……..lo hara sakuro- dijo poniendo ante los ojos de la chica la inscripción para el examen

Sakura de inmediato abrio los ojos por la sorpresa y tomo aquel papel de las manos de kakashi, la expresión de su madre cambio radicalmente a una de angustia.

Kakashi- señora….le aseguro que hare todo lo posible porque todo salga bien….sakura es fuerte…o mas bien…sakuro lo es-

Sakura- kakashi-

Kakashi volteo como esperando que le diera un abrazo y le agradeciera de la mejor manera pero

Sakura- que significa esto????- dijo mostrandole una parte del papel

Kakashi se acerco a la hoja- mmmm……ah….pues ese es tu nuevo nombre-

Sakura- ARUNO SAKURO!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????????, NO PUDISTE PENSAR EN OTRO NOMBRE?????!!!!-

Kakashi-mmmm……..fue lo primero que se me ocurrio- decía un poco asustado ante la mirada de su alumna y el chakra maligno que salía de ella.

Mds- no se le hace un poco raro que alguien s e llame así???...ademas….solo le cambio un par de letras al verdadero nombre- decía con cara de enojo

Kakashi- mmm…………..lose…lose…..pero así no se le olvidara…..- decía tratando de calmar a ambas mujeres delante suyo

Sakura- bien….de todos modos……arigato kakashi-sensei-

Kakashi-……….bien ………de nada….-dijo un poco contrariado el jounnin

Sakura- debiste pasar por muchos problemas para conseguir la inscripción cierto?-

Kakashi- mm….en realidad no muchos…..lo unico que tuve que hacer es decirle al hokage que vendria un alumno mio que había vuelto de otro pais donde tuvo casi la mayoria de sus años de la academia y que yo había entrenado, el me creyó y me pregunto cual era su no había pensado en el nombre……

Flash back

Kakashi- disculpe hokage-

Hokage- que pasa kakashi?- decía el anciano

Kakashi- queria pedirle un favor……resulta que un alumno mio vuelve del pais de…..mm….del pais del agua…….y quiero que presente el examen para chuunin, le aseguro que es un gran genin hokage-sama- mentia el sensei

Hokage- bien si tu lo dices…..entonces te creo……..cual es el nombre del muchacho?- dijo tomando un pluma

Kakashi- ah bueno…..su nombre…pues se llama…..sa….sakuro…..si sakuro…..aruno sakuro- dijo rascandose la cabeza

Hokage- mmm que extraño nombre- decía con una gota en la cabeza

Kakashi- si…bueno…….sus padres querian una niña………- decía mientras miraba disimuladamente el piso o cualquier cosa…

Hokage-… de acuerdo…..aqui tienes su inscripción…y toma de una vez la de naruto y sasuke-

Kakashi- se lo agradezco hokage-sama- dijo haciendo una reverencia

Hokage- bien…quiero que ese chico se incorpore a tu equipo….kakashi-

Kakashi- (con una gota de sudor en el rostro) "demonios"….claro hokage-sama, lo hare-

Hokage- de otra forma naruto y sasuke no podrian hacer el examen…recuerda que es obligatorio que sean equipos de 3-

Kakashi- "demios…..digo..demonios" si hokage-sama….asi lo hare…con su permiso- dijo para después desaparecer-

Hokage- ….kakashi estaba extraño ……….seguro tiene diarrea-

Fin del flash back

Sakura-yo sabia que tenias diarrea sensei- decía triunfal la chica

Kakashi- mm….talvez trataban de envenenarme-decía serio

Sakura- ….no……..yo creo que es por tragon --U

Kakashi- bien….sakura es hora de irnos-

Sakura-adonde?-

Kakashi- te presentare a tu nuevo equipo-

Sakura- q…QUE?????... quiere decir que…….voy …. VOY A ESTAR EN EL EQUIPO DE NARUTO!!!!!!???- decía alarmada mientras zarandeaba a su maestro

Mds- sakura………no hagas eso….- aparta a sakura de kakashi- dejame a mi- dijo mientras ahorcaba a kakashi- mi hija va a estar con otros chicos????!!!!-

Kakashi- (casi muriendose) "demonios…para ser una señora ama de casa tiene mucha fuerza" se-señora…. Ca-calmese- decía mientras su cara se ponia azul

Mds. QUE ME CALME???...OIGA……ES MI HIJA LA QUE VA A CORRER EL RIESGO DE SER ATRAPADA-

Kakashi- se-señora……des…descuide…..-decía con sus ojos dandole vueltas

Sakura- oka-san…talvez ya debas dejarlo

Mds- (quita sus manos del cuello de kakashi) …….bien-

Kakashi- uf……….señora…….usted podria haber sido una gran ninja con esa fuerza que tiene-

Mds- (roja) callese!-

Kakashi- además…..es imposible que ellos se den cuenta………y menos naruto….es muy distraido-

Sakura- bien….entonces…vamonos kakashi-sensei-

Kakashi-si-

Mds- cuidate sakura-chan!!!

Sakura- si oka-san, llegare tarde!!!-

Kakashi- si…esta vez si llegaras tarde-

Sakura- lose………..estoy un poco nerviosa kakashi-

Kakashi- ah…y sakura….hagas lo que hagas…….no te enamores de sasuke-

Sakura- eh??...porque me voy a enamorar de un chico al cual nisiquiera he visto???-

Kakashi- eh….no…..yo solo decía…- dijo rascandose la cabeza y sonriendo.

Sakura- que haremos hoy sensei???-

Kakashi- bueno….te presentare a tus compañeros……y……bueno…..lo demas es sorpresa sakura…….-

Sakura- sorpresa eh-

Kakashi- aproposito………te cambiaras la voz o seras un chico extraño con voz de chica????-

Sakura- ah, es verdad, casi lo olvido- dijo deteniendose en el camino

Kakashi- hazlo rapido- dijo viendo que no hubiera nadie alrededor

Sakura junto sus manos y concentro su chakra en sus cuerdas vucales, después de unos segundos las separo.

Kakashi- y bien???...habla-

Sakura- que le parece sensei- dijo con voz ronca y un poco grave.

Kakashi- mmm…..siempre he dicho que tienes un gran manejo de chakra…..es pasable……..no es como la mia…..pero…..tampoco parece de chica-

Sakura- bien-

Mientras tanto en uno de los puentes de konoha

Naruto- ese viejo ya lleva 3 horas de retraso- decía desesperado- "y yo aquí con ese"- penso mirando a sasuke tan tranquilo recargado sobre el barandal

Sakuke volteo a verlo y ambos pusieron ojos malvados.

Sasuke- "y a este que le pasa¿Por qué kakashi me deja tanto tiempo con ese tipo?"-

Naruto- "seguro esta pensando cosas malas sobre mi…mirandome de esa forma…..tan pedante….solo es un creido"-

Sasuke- "acaso no puede mirar a otra parte??...como me molesta"-

Naruto- "y que le ven todas a ese tipo………..que tiene que no tenga yo??"

Sasuke- "talvez planea atacarme"

Naruto-"veamos……esta todo blanco….es como un fantasma……tiene pelo negro y ojos negro……no tiene nada fuera de lo comun.."

Sasuke- "¿Por qué me barre con la mirada?...talvez quiere convertirse en mi con un jutsu…"

Naruto-"bah! No creo que les guste su forma de ser……es arrogante….."

Sasuke- "este baka…..seguro planea una enboscada…..mas vale estar alerta"

Naruto- "pero no lo entiendo…..yo soy mucho mas apuesto, soy rubio de ojos azules…y tengo mucho mas color que ese…además soy mucho mas simpatico.."

Sasuke- "me desespero………….porque sigue mirandome ese baka?"

Naruto- "si, yo soy mas simpatico"- se rie

Sasuke-" se rió….eso que significa…acso ha puesto una trampa??"- penso y volteo a todos lados

Naruto- "ja, s eve ridiculo ahí parado volteando a todos lados….que le pasa???...acaso espera que lo ataquen repentinamente????"

Sasuke- "mm….no noto ninguna otra presencia….."

Naruto- "este si que es raro"

Sasuke- "naruto es raro"

Naruto- "no, sasuke es raro"

Sasuke- "eh??"

Naruto- "oye….porque puedo leer tu mente??"

Sasuke- "salte salte!!!"

Naruto- "tu también puedes leermela??"

Sasuke- "claro que si baka"

Naruto- "TU CREIDO"

Sasuke- "como me llamaste tu tipo que siempre necesita ayuda"- penso mirandolo fijamente

Naruto- "no me ganaras"- penso mirandolo fijamente también

Sasuke- "no hay nada en lo que me puedas ganar"

Naruto- "¡MIRADAS FIJAS!"

Ambos mantuvieron la vista sobre los ojos del otro

Naruto- "eres bueno"

Sasuke- "ja…he ganado 5 trofeos de miradas fijas"

Naruto- "………….existen esos torneos??"

Sasuke- "no"

Naruto "baka ne"

40 minutos después

Naruto- no me ganaras sasuke!!!!!- decía con los ojos mojados y llorosos

Sasuke- aceptalo, ya no puedes mas…..tus ojos te lloran-

Naruto-mentira mentira!!!!...si puedo!!-

Sasuke- ja…….incluso tu sabes que ya llegaste a tu limite-

Naruto corre hacia el y le da un golpe en la cara……….pero resulta que era solo una sombra

Naruto- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, SASUKE TRAMPOSO!!!!!!!!-

De un arbol salta sasuke

Sasuke- no puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta antes-

Naruto- ya veras tu……

Kakashi- ah…veo que se divierten juntos-

Sasuke y naruto- kakashi sensei!!!!!!!!!!!- voltearon ambos

Al voltear vieron a un chico de cabello negro de largo hasta debajo de las orejas, ojos negros y no muy alto….almenos no como ellos

Naruto- y ese quien es?- pregunto a kakashi el rubio

Kakashi- ah…les presento a su nuevo compañero de grupo-

Sasuke- un momento, tu no nos dijiste nada acerca de un nuevo integrante-

Naruto- es cierto, es cierto!!!-

Kakashi- mm….claro que se los dije ayer después del entrenamiento-

Flash back

Kakashi- muy bien hemos terminado por hoy

Naruto- (zombie) yo comer ramen

Sasuke- (zombie) yo matar hermano

Kakashi- oigan…..emm……..mañana les presentare a alguien….es un nuevo integrante, espero que lo traten bien-

Naruto- (voltea a verlo) kakashi tener diarrea ( se voltea de nuevo y camina)

Sasuke (voltea a ver a kakashi) yo querer tamales!( lo mismo q naruto)

Kakashi- eh….seeee……adios!!!- (dijo mientras los dos se alejaban caminando como zombies…………………………………….a lo lejos naruto ataca a una persona-mmm eso es extraño-

Fin del flash back

Naruto- ah………..claro ya recuerdo- mintio naruto

Sasuke- mentiras…..no te acuerdas-

Naruto- tu tampoco!!!

Sasuke- pero yo no digo mentiras-

Kakashi- ya dejen de pelear……….solo quitan tiempo-

Sakura, narut y sasuke voltean a verlo con cara maligna

Naruto- solo……

Sasuke- quitamos….

Sakura- tiempo??????

Naruto, sasuke y sakura- TU LLEGAS TARDE!!!!!!!!

Kakashi- bien…parece que me lo merezco-

Naruto- a ti también te hace lo mismo???- dijo viendo a sakura

Sakura- emmmm si……..no hay día que no llegue tarde-

Kakashi- bueno el es mi alumno del que no se acuerdan que les hable ayer, y se va a integrar a este equipo para hacer el examen de chuunin, su nombre es aruno sakuro- dijo mientras sakura solo cerraba los ojos al escuchar ese ridiculo nombre para un chico

Naruto- sakuro????-

Sasuke- ese nombre es extraño

Naruto- me recuerda a una persona- decía con los ojos cerrados y con corazoncitos alrededor- me gusta tu nombre sakuro

Sakura-eh?...ah….domo-

Naruto- yo me llamo uzumaki naruto, me gusta el ramen y odio el tiempo que espero para comerlo…..mi sueño es llegar a ser un gran hokage-

Sakura- --U

Kakashi- sasuke…presentate con sakuro

Sasuke- soy uchiha sasuke………..y no me agrada naruto……lo unico que quiero es volverme mas fuerte para matar a mi hermano- de repente un monton de morritas aparecen de tras de el y lo persiguen………..

Sakura- que ha sido eso???- dijo mientras veía correr a sasuke con un monton de chicas atrás………sakura reconocio a una de las chicas…….era su amiga de la infancia ino yamanaka

Naruto- ah eso no es nada…………deverias ver cuando me persiguen a mi….ja…soy todo un galan…-

Sakura- en serio?- dijo con sarcasmo

Naruto- claro que si……incluso tengo novia-

Sakura- (se le ocurre una brillante isea) yo también, ella es de aquí de konoha-

Naruto- ah si?? Y como se llama???-

Sakura (con sonrisa malvada) pues se llama haruno sakura, es una chica muy linda, no se si la conozcas

Naruto- "que?????!!!!! El…el es novio de mi sakura chan??...no puede ser….MASAKA!!!...yo iba a decir que ella era mi novia…. Y ahora que le digo…y si me pregunta???...oh demonios..que digo que digo??"

Sakura- y como se llama tu novia??-

Naruto- ah bueno…ella….etto……pues…se llama……rrsrafafrffa ata- dijo lo ultimo como murmurando para que no le escuchara

Sakura- eh?? Como se llama??

Naruto- es…es…….mm……….hyuuga hinata- dijo al momento de que se le vino un nombre a la mente

Sakura- hi-hinata???...yo la conozco……..es una buena chica……apuesto a que podemos reunirnos para almorzar- dijo haciendo que naruto se pusiera muy nervioso ya que……hinata no era su novia.

Naruto-emm….s-si…..claro

Sasuke al fin pudo escapar de las molestas chicas que lo perseguian

Kakashi- buen trabajo sasuke…….eso es parte del entrenamiento

Sasuke- EH?? 0-0

Kakashi- jajajaja

Naruto- (aliviado de ver a kakashi acercandose para poder cambiar de tema con sakuro) ah ahí viene kakashi-sensei

Sasuke- que chicas tan molestas

Naruto- lo vez es por decir la cosa esa de tu hermano

Sasuke—eh??

Naruto- ja….baka…la autora lo escribio al principio en tu descripción

Sasuke- --

Sakura- --

Kakashi- ññ

Naruto---que porque no dicen nada?

Kakashi- bien….ejem….dejando de lado esos comentarios……les explicare de que se trata este entrenamiento..de acuerdo??

Los tres- hai

Kakashi- este entrenamiento es muy especial…….mas vale que pongan mucha atención ya que si no lo hacen……….puede que no terminen el entrenamiento y que no presenten el examen-

Los tres- (tragan saliva)

Kakashi- es un entrenamiento poco usado……..shinomori!

Los tres- SHINOMORI???

HASTA AQUÍ ACABA ESTE CAPITULO….ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO…EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SE TITULA " UN EMTRENAMIENTO INFERNAL"


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Un entrenamiento infernal

Kakashi- así ya saben, shinomori es el bosque de la muerte…..es ahí donde tendran su segunda prueba del examen…..el entrenamiento consiste en………….- los tres vieron fijamente a kakashi- ………..SOBREVIVIR

Los tres- sobrevivir???-

Kakashi- así es…..ustedes no se imaginana lo que hay en ese bosque…..les aseguro que si manejan bien su chakra (mira a sakura), si dominan varias tecnicas (mira a sasuke) y… no malgastan su energia (ve a naruto) …..todo estara bien….solo espero que no se desesperen porque si lo hacen…..ese será su fin…

Sakura naruto y sasuke tenían la mirada perdida y horrorizada al oir esas palabras de su sensei

Kakashi- (nn) muy bien vamonos!- dijo feliz

Naruto- kakashi-sensei…porque estas tan feliz???-

Sakura- hai…acaso no te preocupa lo que nos pueda pasar??-

Kakashi- al contrario mi querido sakuro

Sakura- --U

Kakashi- yo se que van a superar este entrenamiento-

Sasuke- "es una buena oportunidad para probar las habilidades de ese tal sakuro"

Después de unos minutos llegan a la zona prohibida shinomori, donde llevarian a cabo su entrenamiento

Kakashi- bien…..estas son las reglas….pongan mucha atención

Sakura, sasuke y naruto lo miraban fijamente

Kakashi- en este bosque hay tres objetos escondidos…..

Sakura- tres…

Naruto- objetos?

Sasuke- se supone que debemos buscarlos?

Kakashi- bien…..pues si…..esos objetos son sus inscripciones para presentar el examen….de manera que si quieren hacer el examen ……tendran que buscarlos……….es tiempo maximo son 2 dias, si después de esos dos dias no has logrado el objetivo entonces………no presentaras el examen de chuunin-

Sakura- pero……kakashi-sensei…………….esta mañana tu…..la inscripción….yo..-

Kakashi- revisa tu bolsillo sakuro…..

Sakura metio una mano en el bolsillo donde había metido su inscripción y ya no estaba

Sakura- ….entiendo kakashi-sensei- decía ella con una sonrisa

Kakashi- bien………….pueden trabajar de la manera que mejor les parezca……..pero cuidado……hay muchas trampas……bien …..ahora que lo saben……….cada quien v a a entrar por una puerta distinta….el shinomori tiene 42 puertas, sakuro entrara por la numero 1, naruto por la 21 y sasuke entraras por la 42…….muy bien….diviertanse- dijo para después desaparecer

Los tres chicos (bueno los dos y sakura) se quedaron viendo un rato

Naruto- ganbatte sakuro- dijo viendo sonriente a ver a sakura y luego voltea aver a sasuke- no vuelvas sasuke- dijo igual de sonriente

Sasuke- eso quisieras baka

Sakura se acerco a la puerta y al notar esto ambos chicos la miraron, ella tenia una mirada decidida "debo encontrarla….me convertire en jounnin"

Naruto- oye!!!!

Sakura- eh?- se desconcentra

Naruto- ten cuidado

Sakura- lo tendre, no te preocupes

Sasuke- "este chico tiene algo raro…..lo descubrire tarde o temprano"- sasuke desaparece

Naruto- OH no…sasuke ya se ha ido a su puerta……bien luego nos vemos sakuro-kun- dijo moviendo su mano en forma de despedida

Naruto desaparece……………sakura abre la puerta numero 1 y se adentra lentamente en el bosque

Sakura- muy bien….estoy dentro…..solo debo de concentrarme…..- dijo al tiempoque juntaba sus manos para concentrarse y con ayuda de su chakra localizar las trampas.

Sasuke- mm….mas vale andar con cuidado….ese viejo ha de haber puesto trampas por todos lados- dijo saltando se rama en rama

Naruto- ahhhhhh!!!!!!!!...como se supone que voy a encontrar un papelito en este enorme bosque??!!!!- decía casi arrancandose los pelos

Sakura- ahí hay una- dijo de repente abriendo los ojos y mirando hacia arriba….en efecto…había cuchillos colgando y cuando sakura se acerco un poco pudo ver en el suelo una cuerda casi transparente- ja- reía triunfal…-muy listo sensei

Sasuke- ya veo- dijo esquivando varios pergaminos en las ramas con las cuales, si hiciera el mas minimo contacto, explotaria- ja…….muy bien kakashi….almenos no nos toma a la ligera.

Naruto- ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritaba mientras corria en todas direcciones rodeado de criaturas salvajes las cuales solo eran una ilusion

Sakura- (escondida tras los arboles) hay alguien ahí, puedo sentir una presencia- uso un espejo pequeño y ahí estaba algo parecido a una marioneta con un pergamino en la frente- un titere??- Sakura salio al encuentro con aquel ser- así que…..parece que en verdad nos toma en serio-

Sasuke- ey tu- dijo viendo una quimera frente a el- ven acá y pelea conmigo-

Naruto- cielos- decía el nervioso mirando para todos lados como esperando que hasta las hojas lo atacaran- ese kakashi se ha pasado…….vaya…….mejor descanso un rato- dijo acercandose a una enorme raiz de arbol salida , al sentarse aplasto algo muy pequeño y de repente hubo una enorme explosion y naruto salio volando- ahhhhhhh!!!! Kakashi sensei maldito seas!!!!!!!!!!!- gritaba mientras volaba en el aire

Sakura escucha la voz de naruto y voltea hacia arriba- ese debe ser naruto….talvez esta en problemas- el titere avanzo rapidamente hacia ella aprovechando su distracción, sakura reacciono a tiempo y esquivo el ataque del titere, salto a un lado y saco un kunai- veamos- analizaba ella

Sasuke- parece que esta siendo controlado…..pero no veo ningun hilo para ello….-

Sakura- eso significa que probablemente tenga….

Sasuke- chakra en su interior, tiene que ser chakra de….

Sakura- kakashi…si eso fuera así, significa que kakashi-sensei debe estar…

Sasuke- espiando en este bosque para controlar esos ataques pero….

Sakura- dudo que este muy cerca….seguro puso mas de uno de estos títeres

Naruto- ya veo……siiiiii YA VEO…PUEDO VER!!!!, LA EXPLOSION NO ME DEJO CIEGO!!!!!- gritaba feliz

Un poco lejos…. En medio de el bosque se encontraba kakashi con sus manos juntas

Kakashi- justo como pensé……sakura y sasuke hacen un gran trabajo…pero naruto………..bueno………necesita concentrarse mas….pero sakura me sorprende… no pensé que estuviera al nivel de sasuke, supongo que supuse mal…..talvez sakura no caiga tan fácil con sasuke, ella esta concentrada y tiene una meta…bien creo que no debo preocuparme por eso…

4 horas han transcurrido desde que los jóvenes genins y sakura se introdujeron al bosque

Sasuke- (lastimado de un brazo y con heridas en el rostro y la pierna) realmente no nos subestima…..esta bien, es hora de usar mi sharingan, presiento que desde aquí es donde empieza el verdadero reto- dijo para después cambiar sus ojos y adentrarse mas en el bosque

Sakura- (respirando agitada y cojeando de su pierna izquierda) creo que….despues de todo….lo lograre….- dijo caminando hacia el centro de el bosque

Naruto- (todo cansado, lleno de sudor y con la cara negra por la explosion) vaya…estoy muy cansado…pero parece que lo hare……….eh?- dijo viendo algo que brillaba a lo lejos- que es eso??- se acerco corriendo y cuando llego por fin ahí…..- QUE????????????, no puede ser!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- decía desesperado mientras veía una puerta de maya de acero que decía "puerta 21"- HE REGRESADO AL INICIO!!!- lo que pasa es que naruto cayo en un genjutsu (una ilusion) que lo llevo de vuelta a su puerta

Kakashi- --U….naruto…..cayo fácilmente en el genjutsu

Sasuke- (con el reflejo de la luz vio un hilo que brillaba) rayos!!, este lugar esta lleno d etrampas, si no ando con cuidado talvez………….

Sakura- pueda morir…….veamos (dijo analizando el lugar) debe haber cerca de 200 cuerdas…talvez mas-

Sasuke- pero parece que a algunas les apuesto triple trampa……ja…….ademas…

Sakura- esta….

Sasuke y sakura- cerca…..-

Naruto- debo concentrarme….demonios…creo que estoy tan nervioso que nisiquiera puedo pensar en algo……vaya….ese kakashi deberas se paso con eso……ah…bien……es mi turno de avanzar…seguro sakuro-kun y ese baka de sasuke ya están muy adelantados- junto sus manos y concentro su chakra

Kakashi- eso debio hacer desde el principio-

Naruto-bien…parece que ese camino esta despejado……(empezo a correr) ya estoy atrasado…….debo alcanzar a los demás-

Han pasado ya 10 horas, sakura estaba muy cerca del objetivo al igual que sasuke

Sakura- parece que…

Sasuke- el esta cerca…….

Ambos caminaron hacia el frente y a lo lejos vieron en una roca tres papeles cada uno con el nombre de los chicos y sakura…o sakuro en este caso

Sakura- ahí hay alguien- avento un shiruken y esa otra persona lo esquivo con un poco de dificultad

Sasuke- eh sakuro, acaso planeas matarme???

Sakura- ah…eres tu….gomen….

Sasuke- no pensé que llegarias aquí al tiempo que yo lo hice

Sakura- me estas subestimando???

Sasuke- supongo que no puedo hacer eso…..nisiquiera te he visto pelear..pero por lo que veo batallaste con el maniquí cierto??

Sakura- (mirando las heridas de su brazo) ja…y me lo dices ami??...ja…poco conveniente de alguien que esta si de lastimado no crees??

Sasuke- ja…..tienes razón… (volteo a todos lados) tal como lo pensé ese naruto no ha llegado….seguro cayo en todas las trampas ese baka-

Sakura-ja….no deberias subestimarlo……….

Sasuke- eh??...vamos tu no lo conoces……

Sakura- no es tan estupido como lo parece……..

Kakashi- ah……sakura y sasuke llegaron al mismo tiempo……10 horas…muy buen tiempo, ahora les queda la ultima en que lo haran bien

Sakura- bien…como sea……. Ya que hemos llegado aquí talvez deberiamos tratar de ver de que se trata la siguiente trampa

Sasuke- ja…lo mismo pienso, primero lo hare yo, parece que hay un campo de energia alrededor de las inscripciones-

Sakura- así es…..pero si das un paso mas…..cairas en un genjutsu……no te lo recomiendo

Sasuke- eh?? Un genjutsu dices??

Sakura- si, he analizado el color y la textura de los arboles…y parece que alrededor a unos 100 metros de radio hay una minima diferencia , en tal caso….si das un paso mas…te perderas, no es como el genjutsu de hace unas horas, este es mucho mas poderoso y tiene muchos mas detalles, es casi perfecto, parece que kakashi-sensei solo quiso complicarlo un poco mas

Sasuke- "este tipo…….increible…..analizo todo el perímetro, yo no me di cuenta ni siquiera lo habria imaginado….solo pensé acerca del campo de fuerza alrededor de las inscripciones……….debe ser un excelente oponente" ja

Kakashi- tal como lo pensé sakura es excelente con los genjutsus- dijo sonriente

Sasuke- veo que ese viejo te ha enseñado bien Eh?

Sakura- bien …supongo que tengo fija una meta no lo crees??

Sasuke- bien…y que pretendes hacer???-

Sakura- acaso no te enseño nada??- dijo burlandose

Sasuke-ja…….eso quisieras……tan solo te estoy probando sakuro-

Sakura- así que probandome eh?

Sasuke- así es….. "además me gustaria saber cuanta diferencia hay entre los dos"

Sakura cierra los ojos y concentra su chakra, unio sus manos haciendo la forma de un triangulo y después las separo como haciendo mucha fuerza, uso segundos después el panorama fue cambiando y los arboles y la tierra se volvieron a su forma original.

Sasuke- "increíble"….

Sakura camino hacia el campo de fuerza pero cuando ella iba ahacer un movimiento sasuke la paro..

Sasuke- ahora me toca a mi-

Sakura- bien…si tu lo dices- ella se alejo un poco para dejar actuar a sasuke

Sasuke utilizo su sharingan y pudo notar con claridad en donde se encontraba el chakra utilizado por kakashi- ahí!!!- dijo el para con su mano desnuda dar un golpe al mas puro estilo taijutsu haciendo una fisura en el campo de energia liberando chakra.

Kakashi- bien hecho sasuke- dijo algo audible para ambos chicos…para sasuke y sakura

Sasuke y sakura- kakashi-sensei!!!- dijeron al unisono

Kakashi- hola- dijo sonriendoles y levantando su mano

Sasuke- con que ahí estabas-

Kakashi- los dos me han sorprendido bastante no sabia que podian hacer todo eso-

Sasuke y sakura- pero si se supone que tu nos enseñaste --U

Kakashi- OH es verdad….pero veo que no ha llegado naruto-

Sasuke- ese baka…como siempre….

De repente a lo lejos se oye un grito que se iba acercando mas y mas a donde ellos se encontraban y la voz de ese grito era un poco familiar

Naruto- estupido maniquí!!!!!!!!!!!- decía mientras trataba de quitarse a la quimera de su brazo y corria sin control…al parecer llego ahí de pura casualidad.

Kakashi- (con una gotota en la cabeza) OH naruto……si llegaste-

Naruto- eh???- decía mirando a todos con mucha confusion, de repente recordo que es lo que estaba haciendo en ese lugar y al ver a kakashi al lado de unos papelitos solo atino a decir- OH….siii……claro claro… no creerian que se me hubiera olvidado no?? Jajajajajajajajajajja- reía nervioso mientras tres pares de ojos lo miraban

Sasuke- baka-ne-

Naruto- que dijiste ¿???? Sasuke-dove-

Sasuke- bah……no estas a mi altura- dijo sin mirarlo y con los brazos cruzados

Naruto- ya veras tu creidito

De repente naruto voltea y ve a sakura

Naruto- ne! Sakuro-kun….veo que te ha ido muy bien- dijo cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza- le ganaste a sasuke cierto???- decía emocionado

Sakura- en realidad naruto-kun, llegamos al mismo tiempo-

Naruto- ah…ya veo………..eres muy bueno sakuro-kun- talvez puedas enseñarme algunas tecnicas

Kakashi- es lo mas inteligente que has dicho hasta ahora naruto

Sasuke- tiene razón

Sakura se rie

Naruto- ey kakashi-sensei, se supone que eres precisamente eso….MI SENSEI!!!-

Kakashi- uno tiene que decir la verdad

Sakura- kakashi-sensei, cuando será el examen…??-

Kakashi- bien……..pues……mañana empieza la primera etapa…….quiero que duerman bien y que coman lo mejor que puedan….no solo ramen (dijo viendo a naruto) y descansen bien porfavor

Sakura-entendido kakashi-sensei….ya puedo irme??

Kakashi-seguro sakuro, mañana en la academia a las 9 en punto- se va caminando

Sasuke- ya me retiro- dijo dandose la vuelta y caminando detrás de sakura

Naruto- bien…será mejor que empiece por comer algo…jejejejeje…nos vemos kakashi-sensei- dijo para luego ir detrás de sasuke y sakura

Kakashi- cielos………..espero que todo salga bien-

Sasuke iba alcanzando a sakura y a lo lejos se veía a un feliz naruto pensando en ramen.

Sasuke- oye!- dijo sasuke haciendo que sakura parara por completo

Sakura- eh??- voltea a verlo- pasa algo uchiha???-

Sasuke- tengo algunas preguntas-

Sakura (poniendose un poco nerviosa) pre-preguuntas????...ejejejeje…que…que clase de preguntas????-

Sasuke- he notado ciertas cosas muy extrañas de ti…

Sakura lo miraba con cara aterrorizada "Masaka!!!! Me descubrio???? No puede ser!!!...y si me pregunta algo y nose que decirle????...que es lo que habra notado???? Kakashi dijo que nadie se daria cuenta……………que hago que hago que hago ¿???..." pensaba ella mientras sasuke la zarandeaba sacandola de sus pensamientos

Sakura- eh??-

Sasuke- hace rato que te hablo y tu pareces paralizado……contestame – dijo con cara seria

Sakura- que te conteste que???- dijo ella hecha un manojo de nervios

Sasuke- que no me escuchaste nada???-

Sakura-emmmm……….no-

Sasuke- baka ne

Naruto – HOLA!!!!!!- grito en el oido de sasuke

Sasuke- ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!, y a ti que mosco te pico aho!!-

Naruto- jajajajajajajajajajajajjajaja-

Sasuke le da un zape

Naruto- ey….ese si me dolio!!!!

Sakura camina disimuladamente mientras ellos dos pelean para escapar de las preguntas de sasuke, se aleja un poco, y otro poco….y cuando estuvo a 2 metros de distancia salio huyendo de ahí despavorida, después de unos minutos llega a su casa toda sudada y mirando a todos lados para ver si alguien la venia siguiendo.

Sakura- uf…parece que me he salvado……….ya llegue oka-san!!!!- dijo ella

Mds- OH sakura-chan…….estas hecha un desastre, y porque llegaste tan tarde??...me tenias preocupada-

Sakura- gomen ne oka-san….fue un poco mas duro de lo que pensé…pero ha resultado todo muy bien- dijo ella sonriendo

Mds- bien….ahora que estas en casa puedes…ya sabes….ser tu-

Sakura- ah es verdad- sakura junto sus manos y de repente su cabello cambio de color, su piel se hizo blanca y su voz regreso a la normalidad, despego sus manos, se quito los pupilentes y volvio a mirar a su madre- y bien???-

Mds- ah mi sakura!!, no sabes cuanto extrañaba verte así…como chica, eres mucho mas linda así-

Sakura- je…..es cierto, es todo un alivio, ya no soportaba actuar como un chico-

Mds- muy bien hija, que quieres comer??' te hare lo que quieras, kakashi me dijo que mañana tenían la primera prueba-

Sakura- amm…..bien……pues……se me antoja un poco de ramen y verduras- dijo feliz la chica- y de tomar quiero Ponta!!!!!

Mds- pero sakura-chan, el Ponta es del principe del tennis-

Sakura- pero tu dijiste que….

Mds- esta bien esta bien……- de un lugar muy misterioso saca un Ponta Sabor naranja

Sakura- uuu,…que rico!!!

Mientras tanto naruto y sasuke

Naruto- te digo que fue mas fuerte

Sasuke- no…no lo fue………tu me pegaste primero baka- decía furioso

Naruto- pero de que hablas….no te pegue solo te salude

Sasuke- pero con tu saludo casi em quedo sordo infeliz-

Naruto- pues yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan frágil, hasta sakuro pudo aguantar mi grito-

Sasuke- eso fue porque no le gritaste en su oido baboso-

Naruto- no grite así de fuerte…verdad sakuro…….sakuro???- repitio al notar que no recibia respuesta, los dos voltearon a donde estaba sakuro hace un rato y estaba kakashi

Kakashi- hola

Sasuke y naruto- AHHHHHHHH!!!!

Kakashi- que pasa?? Que?- dijo volteando a todos lados

Naruto- que haces aquí kakashi sensei….no estaba ahí sakuro-kun??

Kakashi- se ha ido-

Sasuke- "demonios……este baka de naruto me ha interrumpido….estoy seguro de que el tiene algo raro…pero aun no se que es" kakashi-sensei

Kakashi- pasa algo sasuke??-

Sasuke- bien…queria saber acerca de sakuro…..en realidad no sabemos nada de el….y al parecer es un enemigo formidable sin embargo…..

Kakashi- "se habra dado cuenta???"

Sasuke- hay algo muy extraño en el….me gustaria que tu me dijeras de que se trata…ya que lo has entrenado y lo conoces-

Kakashi- bien sasuke (decía mientras inventaba algo) la verdad nose como decir esto pero…..

Naruto y sasuke lo miraban esperando ser sorprendidos pero….

Kakashi- esque….sakuro……………..es……………mu……….muy pedorro-

Naruto y sasuke se cayeron al escuchar a su sensei

Sasuke y naruto – QUE????????

Kakashi- bueno…esque el…come mucho y constantemente se enferma…talvez por eso lo viste actuando raro- dijo para después reir nerviosamente

Sasuke- (--U) ESTAS SEGURO DE QUE SOLO ES ESO???-

Kakashi- claro claro….si quieren pueden preguntarselo mañana cuando hagan su primera prueba, jajajjajajaa- OH cielos miren la hora…es muy tarde ya debo…emm…ya saben…este….es hora de…….emm…acicalar…si eso

Naruto- acicalar???

Sasuke- tienes piojos???

Kakashi- bueno…..por eso acicalo…jajajajajajaja- desaparece

Naruto- que es acicalar???

Sasuke- baka-ne-

Hasta aquí llego este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado…..el siguiente capitulo se llama….."un examen, mas preguntas y el pedorro sakuro", jajajajajjajaja…sorry estoy simple….jajajaja y si…ese es el nombre del capitulo jajajajajaj


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: "Un examen, mas preguntas y el pedorro Sakuro"

Había amanecido, ese día sakura presentaría su examen y de paso conoceria a los demás aspirantes a chuunin, estaba nerviosa, se arreglo rapidamente (ya saben no como chica…osea…ya saben …me da flojera escribir…) bajo a la cocina donde su madre le tenia listo el desayuno (un jugo de naranja natural sin semillas, tostadas, huevos estrellados…etc…..)

Mds- será mejor que desayunes hija….debes llegar temprano a la academia-

Sakura- hai oka-san- se sento y comio rapidamente, sakura noto un extraño sabor en el huevo- oka-san, el huevo sabe raro…..le pusiste algo??-

Mds- eh??? Raro??? El huevo??? Que si le puse algo???- decía haciéndose la inocente

Sakura- mm….si…..bueno…..no importa también sabe bien

Por dentro la mama de sakura se reía macabramente ya que estaba llevando a cabo un plan muy malvado

Sakura- mama???...de que te ries???

Mds- OH esque estoy feliz de que….pues deque… ya sabes…..que vas a hacer tu examen-

Sakura- OH, arigato oka-san, ya debo irme, deseame suerte- dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigia ala puerta

Mds- OH si sakura-chan, mucha suerte- dijo mientras sostenia en una mano suya detrás de la espalda una botella que decía "laxante"

Sakura salio de su casa y afuera se encontro con kakashi

Kakashi- que tal sakuro??

Sakura- ohayo kakashi-sensei-

Kakashi- emm….sakuro…si los chicos te preguntan algo tu solo sigue la corriente…de acuerdo???

Sakura- aque te refieres???

Kakashi- bien…ejem…no hay tiempo…debemos irnos ahora, seguro los chicos ya están allá esperandote – dijo mientras la empujaba por la espalda

Después de unos minutos vieron a lo lejos a los dos chicos

Sakura- ah…ahí están- dijo señalandolos

Kakashi- si ya los vi-

Caminaron rapidito y los alcanzaron

Naruto- que tal sakuro-kun??- dijo sonriendo

Sasuke- (mira a sakura con una cara extraña…..talvez porque se "lo" imagino de pedorro o algo así nose) ohayo- dijo secamente

Sakura- ohayo uchiha, ohayo naruto-

Kakashi- ohayos a los dos-

Naruto no se pudo aguantar y pregunto

Naruto- ne…sakuro-kun…..es cierto que eres muy pedorro y que por eso actuas un poco raro?????-

Sakura se quedo helada…."seguramente de eso hablaba kakashi-sensei………..no se le pudo ocurrir otra cosa????? Siempre tiene que decir la cosa mas estupida???? Acaso no piensa????? O que???? Porque dice lo qu ele pasa a el????, el es el pedorro!!!!!"

Naruto- sakuro???

Sakura voltea a ver a kakashi con cara de " te matare…..si no es hoy es mañana" kakashi solo la vio como diciendo "esque no s eme ocurrio nada"

Sakura- (con una sonrisa muuuuy fingida) ejjejjjejjjje, sssi…….yyo soy muy pedddorrrrro-

Sasuke- mmm…..de todos modos actuas raro….naruto lo e stambien…incluso kakashi-

Kakashi- ey sasuke…

Sasuke- eso no explica nada

Sakura- que es lo que tu dices que e sraro de mi????

Sasuke- bien…..empezando por como caminas……caminas como……como……..

Sakura- una chica???

Sasuke- si…así es……..y además…….cuando hablas jamás usas….

Sakura- groserias???-

Sasuke- pues…se….asi es…..

Kakashi- ay sasuke…hay muchos chicos así…….no le tomes importancia – dijo caminando como una mujer y hablando afeminado

Naruto- sensei…no hagas eso…..pierdo toda la imagen buena que tenia de ti

Sakura- tenias una imagen buena???

Kakashi- ey sakuro…..

Sasuke- bien….entonces explica porque no actuas como un chico…..- dijo mirandola expectante

Sakura- eso e smuy sencillo de explicar uchiha-

Kakashi- ah si???

Sakura- así es……de donde yo vengo, o bueno…donde yo vivi mucho tiempo siempre lo hacia rodeado de mujeres, es decir, vivi con mis tios en el pais del agua y solo tengo primas, tengo 6 primas, vivi con ellas desde que era muy pequeño, es por eso que no uso groserias y a veces camino como chica..pero fuera de eso ……soy muy hombrecito-kakashi rio por lo bajo

Sasuke- con 6 primas???...no me dirás que eres…….- decía algo asustado y asqueado a la vez

Sakura- NO……..NO SOY GAY!!!!

Sasuke y naruto- UF!

Kakashi- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Sakura lo miro asesinamente

Naruto y sasuke lo miraron con una interrogante

Kakashi- (inventando algo) emm..me rio de…de….miren………UNA PIEDRA!!!!!!!!- y se empezo a reir como loco

A los dos chicos y a sakura les salio una enorme gota en la cabeza

Sasuke- mejor ya vamonos…..kakashi esta drogado

Naruto- si…jamás pensé verlo así

Sakura- ja…no has visto nada-

Los tres se fueron directo a la academia, al llegar vieron afuera a un gran numero de chicos, todos ellos ninjas de prestigio, entre ellos ella pudo distinguir a hyuuga neji, nadie podria confundirlo con unos ojos así no creen??, yambien vio a un chico pelirrojo con una gran calabaza en su espalda, con mirada seria y muy blanco, el cual ella suponia que era gaara del desierto acompañado por un chico vestido de negro y un poco pintado de la cara el cual supuso que era kankuro, también vio a varios chicos a los cuales ya conocia, por ser de la aldea, vio a aburame shino, con la habilidad de controlar a los insectos usando su chakra como mediadora, también vio a naara shikamaru, era uno d elos chicos mas inteligentes que ha conocido siempre con las mejores tecnicas y la mejor planeacion además de poseer una tecnica especial llamada "imitación de las sombras", junto a el se encontraba un chico regordete comiendo una bolsa de papas fritas, en realidad sakura no sabia mucho de el, lo unico que sabia era que comia mucho, también vio a kiba o como dice naruto "chico perro" acompañado por akamaru, su perro, su clan era un poco medio salvaje, en su familia los integrantes debian tener un perro o algo parecido acompañándolos y lo increíble es que el perro es super…también sabe concentrar chakra y eso…..jajajaj, bueno…total….tambien vio a un chico muy cejon y de enormes ojos, vestido d everde y con el pelo demasiado corto, de solo verlo le dio escalofrios pero….ella había oido de kakashi que Rock Lee era muy bueno con el taijutsu y era muy rapido.

De repente la voz del tercer hokage se hizo oir.

Hokage- sean bienvenidos a la celebración d ela primera prueba, espero que se esmeren y que tengan mucha suerte, ahora, sin mas preámbulos, pueden pasar- las puertas se abrieron y la multitud de chicos y sakura entraron, todo indicaba que debian ir a la segunda planta, al llegar vieron a varios jounnins, entre ellos kakashi-sensei que nisiquiera los miro, cuando iban a entrar kakashi miro a sakura como diciendo "cuidado" sakura solo afirmo con la cabeza y siguió a sus compañeros un poco nerviosa, al entrar en el aula correspondiente vieron enfrente a un hombre corpulento de unos 40 años con varias cicatrices en el rostro……..era morino idate

Morino- bien……parece que a alguien ya le gusto que yo los haga sufrir por eso es que estoy yo d enuevo en esta prueba, se sentaran por orden alfabetico, no quiero escuchar nada de ruido, veamos…….primero será (vacilo un poco en leer el nombre) ejem….aruno sakuro- todos la voltearon aver, pudo escuchar varios comentarios "sakuro???, jajaj, pobre tipo" sakura estaba que se moria de la vergüenza, camino hasta el frente y tomo su lugar…..y así fueron hasta haber sentado al ultimo individuo…en total había mas de 80 personas en el aula

Morino- muy bien……aquí vamos…..estas son las reglas……en frente de ustedes en su escritorio se encuentra lo que seria su examen teorico….son 5 preguntas, si dejan una en blanco se les quitaran 2 puntos, si les cachamos copiando les quitaremos 3 puntos así que……si son cachados dos veces copiando……todo su equipo sera expulsado y si no contestan nada…pasara lo mismo, tienen 2 horas para contestar esas 5 preguntas…..al pasar las 2 horas se les recogera el examen y después les asignare otras 5 preguntas y solo tendran 5 minutos para contestar…..si no acaban esas otras 5 preguntas…..su equipo será expulsado.

Todos lo vieron aterrorizados…eso debia ser una pesadilla……….5 preguntas en 5 minutos???...demonios…………

Morino- bien….den vuelta a sus examenes y empiecen a contestar

Sakura vio rapidamente las 5 preguntas y se dio cuenta de que s etrataba d epuros calculos……ella era muy buena en eso…..sabia que podia contestar las 5 preguntas sin necesidad de copiar.

Sasuke- empezo a leer la primera pregunta y al igual que sakura noto que tenia que hacer calculos aritmeticos, la verdad no le gustaba hacer esas cosas..pero fue obligado a aprenderlas…así que ..talvez podria contestar unas 3…las demás tendria que copiarlas

Naruto volteo la hoja una y otra vez…….parecia que no entendia nada y volteo la hoja para ver si así le encontraba un poco de sentido, la verdad el jamás había sido bueno en nada de eso…..estaba desesperado….debia hacer algo y rapido……pero si lo cachaban copiando lo mas seguro que es que le quitaran 3 puntos…….aunque bueno…el era muy bueno copiando…por alguna razón se graduo de la academia…..aunque siempre le copiaba a shikamaru que se quedaba dormido en los examenes.

Ya había pasado 30 minutos del tiempo estimado y sakura había acabado el examen satisfactoriamente……volteo a ver a sasuke y vio que estaba batallando un poco…y que decir de naruto….estaba tan nervioso que ya se había acabado el lapiz rayando a lo menso el escritorio, sakura penso un poco en como ayudar a sus compañeros de equipo…todos los demás equipos ya habian empezado a moverse, es decir….a copiar.

Sakura observo cuidadosamente toda el aula y se le ocurrio una idea, para ella los genjutsus eran sumamente faciles y ella podia hacerlos de la forma mas complicada que quisiera sin que nadie se diera cuenta de nada.

Sakura- "ya se!, usare un genjutsu con naruto y le pasare las respuestas correctas…pero también tengo que asegurarme de que no vayan a quitar puntos por cacharlo, así que supongo que hare un genjutsu mas para los guardias" sakura junto sus manos y cerro sus ojos para concentrar su chakra, pero al momento de abrirlos su estomago empezo a hacer varios ruidos raros que fueron escuchados en toda el aula, todos voltearon a verla y ella se puso roja al saber que ella producia ese ruido.

Sasuke- "entonces era cierto"

Naruto- "demonios, es peor que yo y kakashi juntos"

Hubo algunos cuchicheos….sakura sintio su cara arder

Sakura- "kuso……..que me pasa???...estare tan nerviosa que me duele el estomago???" sakura levanto la mano apenada

Morino- si???' aruno

Sakura- emm…..pu-puedo ir al baño???

Morino- si…pero un guardia tiene que ir contigo

Sakura- hai- se levanto de su asiento y salio de la fila en la que estaba con lacara mas roja que un tomate, el guardia la siguió hasta los baños, pero sakura iba tan distraida que por poco se mete a los baños de chicas.

Guardia- oye….no creo que quieras entrar ahí-

Sakura alzo la vista y supo por la estampa que ese era el baño de mujeres….al recordar que se supone que ella era un chico se congelo y se sonrojo violentamente "kuso!!!!!! Que me pasa????!"

Sakura- OH…………vaya…..por poco- dijo señalando el baño

Guardia- si, vamos, apurate no querras perder tiempo para contestar tu examen o si??-

Sakura- ammmm….nn-no, "en realidad ya he acabado ese exman"- sakura entra al baño de hombres y casi se muere cuando ve a un chico orinando en uno de los aseos, por puro instinto se tapa los ojos y se pone roja, era nada mas y nada menos que hyuuga neji, el tipo de los ojos raros y otro guardia con el

Guardia- que pasa??? Que no tenias muchas ganas???- le dijo el a ella sin entender mucho su reaccion

Sakura- ha-hai……….solo que yo tengo que usar el retrete- dijo con los ojos cerrados

Guardia- oye…..si no abres los ojos jamás encontraras el baño-

Sakura- hhh-hai…..e-es----- entrenamiento- dijo nerviosas

Guardia- mmmm……como digas…….ese kakashi se que es extraño- murmuro

Sakura entra al retrete algo aliviada de no estar ahí afuera con neji haciendo sus cosas.

Sakura- "ufff, eso fue horrible……jamás en mi vida había entrado a un baño de hombres………acaso les gusta hacer así con medio mundo viendo????...son asquerosos" - su estomago hizo otro extraño ruido y sintio retortijones- "aaaaaaaaaauuuuuch……….que tenia ese endemoniado huevo?????!!!!!!!?"

Después de 15 minutos sakura finalmente salio del baño aliviada

Guardia- ya???- dijo algo desesperado con una mascara de gases

Sakura- emm…hai….esque comi demasiado- dijo azorada la chica

Guardia- perdiste 15 minutos…….mal día para enfermarse……-

Sakura- si lo es……. Dijo de camino al salon

Al entrar todos se le quedaron viendo a sakura incluidos sus compañeros de equipo. Sakura, con las miradas sobre ella volvio a su lugar y al sentarse miro hacia naruto que le imploraba con la mirada que lo ayudara, ella solo le devolvio la mirada como asintiendo a su petición. Sasuke se dio cuenta y sakura volteo a verlo señalandole con los ojos al guardia al lado suyo. Sasuke miro al guardia y se dio cuenta de que estaba distraido, sasuke reacciono y de nuevo volteo a ver a sakura que hacia signos con sus manos, sasuke capto el mensaje, "sakuro" trataba de hacer un genjutsu, así que se puso atento a cualquier cambio que hubiera para aprovechar la oportunidad.

Sakura sabia que morino no los delataria, esa también era una prueba para los ahora chuunins, así que no seria tan difícil hacerles creer a todos los guardias que todos seguian en lo suyo, empezo a mover sus manos creando diferentes figuras y pocociones con sus dedos, cerro sus ojos y concentro su chakra, para esa tecnica ella tenia que confiar plenamente en la memoria de sasuke, de repente algo había cambiado, era minimo……..tanto que sasuke no se había dado cuenta hasta que volteo a ver a su examen y estaba todo contestado, se sorprendio, seguro eso es lo que sakura hacia y solo era una ilusion, pero le estaba dando las respuestas por lo que supuso que tendria que aprendercelas para apuntarlas luego, paso un minuto y el genjutsu perdio su efecto, y ahora sasuke contestaba su examen velozmente, el guardia a su lado quedo sorprendido, a que hora había copiado???... ahora era el turno de ayudar al pobre de naruto que no tenia nada en su hoja solo su nombre, sakura penso en hacer lo mismo pero naruto no tiene tan buena memoria como sasuke "el genjutsu tendrá que durar mas….y tendre que darle instrucciones a naruto……eso consume mas chakra……nimodo………no podemos suspender" en seguida sakura hizo los mismos signos de antes pero ahora eran un poco mas, sasuke se fijo y penso que talvez ahora le estuviera ayudando a naruto….ya faltaba menos de una hora……naruto debia captarlo o sino seria el fin de los 3, naruto de repente como que vio su examen contestado y recordando que el no sabia nada se quedo atonito y vio un pequeño mensaje al pie de la pagina que decía "naruto esto es un genjutsu, estas son las respuestas correctas, solo escribe encima de las respuestas, es decir remarcalas, tienes menos de 3 minutos, así que apurate.. atte: sakuro"

Naruto – "vaya…..me hubiera dicho que podia hacer esto, así es mucho mas sencillo" naruto se dispuso a hacer lo que le había dicho sakuro atravez del genjutsu pero cuando apenas iba a empezar desapareció……naruto volteo disimuladamente a ver a sakuro y este tenia la mano levantada así que morino volvio a preguntar

Morino- ….pasa algo????-

Sakura- bien…emmm…yo…..tengo que ir al baño- dijo apenada

Morino- emmm (le sale una enorme gota en la cabeza) bien…ya sabes las reglas.

El mismo guardia fastidiado la acompaño de nuevo a los baños y ahí tardo otros 15 minutos.

Guardia- increíble……como puedes tardar tanto en el baño, solo tienes 15 minutos para terminar ese examen

Sakura- 15 MINUTOS??????- dijo apurada

Guardia- si…..y tu en el baño……

Sakura salio deprisa, ni se lavo las manos y corrio hacia el salon, tenia que ayudarle a naruto….no vaya a ser que el baka haga otra cosa riesgosa y lo arruine todo, llego al salon agitada y volvio los mas rapido que pudo a su asiendo, ya nadie volteo a mirarla, todos estaban revisando sus examenes apurados y quebrandose la cabeza esperando almenos tener una bien, sakura no perdio el tiempo, repitio los mismos signos para el siguiente genjutsu y cerro sus ojos concentrandose lo mas que podia para que durara almenos 3 minutos y que naruto alcanzara a contestarlas. Naruto vio de nuevo su examen contestado y una nota que decía "APURATE!!!!!!" naruto cogio su lapiz y empezo a remarcar las respuestas correctas lo mas rapido que podia escribir su mano, el unico problema era que las respuestas eran demasiado largas, a sakura solo le faltaban 30 segundos para terminar la ilusion y naruto iba en la penultima pregunta, miro el reloj y mas apurado que antes termino en 15 segundos. Sakura finalmente separo sus manos con unas cuantas gotas de sudor en su frente indicando cansancio ya que las idas al baño y el chakra gastado era demasiado para un día.

El tiempo dio termino y morino continuaba con las segunda parte del examen.

Morino- el tiempo termino- dijo mientras veía que el numero de genins se había disminuido a la mitad- los chuunins que los estuvieron cuidando recogeran sus examenes, ahora sigue el segundo examen pero les advierto que si no acaban este examen en el tiempo indicado que son 5 minutos, su equipo será suspendido, no importa que tengan 4 contestadas, si en esos 5 minutos no lo acaban seran eliminados- dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

Naruto sudaba frio……..si no acababa sus otros dos compañeros serian suspendidos también….

Sakura sabia que naruto pensaba algo así…..mas no se preocupo mucho, dedujo que ese examen podria ser algo así como para medir los reflejos de todos los genins.

Sasuke se preguntaba que clase de preguntas serian, por el tiempo estimado talvez eran preguntas capciosas.

Finalmente morino hizo repartir la ultima prueba con solo 20 gennins en el aula,

Morino- bien, el tiempo empieza ya!!- dijo con un cronometro en su mano derecha.

Sakura miro el examen la primera pregunta…..¿como define compañerismo?

Sakura- "pero esto es………"

Sasuke- (leyendo la segunda pregunta) "que haria si uno de sus compañeros de equipo se queda atrás, regresaria por el o seguiria para llegar a completar su mision en el tiempo estimado, responda el porque"

Naruto leyo la tercera pregunta "¿Qué haria en caso de que un compañero suyo sea controlado en su contra, pelearia con el por el bien de la mision???, eso es difícil"

La cuarta pregunta…. "¿Qué es mas importante en una mision, completarla o que todos los compañeros lleguen a salvo no importando que la mision fuera un completo fracaso?" y la quinta pregunta "con una sola palabra defina solidaridad"

Sakura estimo que al haber leido todas las preguntas tenia ahora 4 minutos para pensar y contestar las preguntas, sin mas tomo su lapiz y con decisión y firmeza comenzo a contestar su examen.

Sasuke pensaba entre cada pregunta, era algo difícil para el, ya que un ninja se supone que no tiene sentimientos y es frio como el hielo, el era así, pero de acuerdo a las preguntas tenia que contestar de manera que las respuestas no concordaran con el, y además dar una corta explicación.

Naruto siempre ha sido de las personas que ayudan a los demás así que sus respuestas fueron tanto espontaneas como acertadas…

Los cinco minutos parecian una eternidad para unos y para otros demasiado rapido, finalmente morino miro su cronometro el cual empezo a sonar y todos soltaron sus lapices al unisono.

Los chuunins revisaron los examenes y todos los genins habian acabado.

- todos- dijo uno de los chuunins

morino sonrio- los felicito, todos ustedes han pasado la primera prueba.

Sakura volteo a ver a todos los que quedaban, eran cerca de 20 aproximadamente, estaban, naruto, sasuke, gaara, kankuro, lee, neji, shikamaru, shino, kiba, chouji, entre otros y sakura.

Sasuke miro a sakura y le mostro algo parecido a una sonrisa, ella lo imito y después se volvio a naruto, quien no cabia en toda la felicidad que tenia.

Morino- bien, me alegro mucho por ustedes, al haber tomado este riesgo…el día de mañana haran su segundo examen, nada de teoria y no es conmigo así que ni se preocupen…..- todos respiraron aliviados- bien ya pueden salir- dijo sonriendoles.

Todos salieron del salon tan felices que no notaron que entre ellos había una chica…..una chica??...si una chica…………al parecer sakura gasto mucha energia ese día y su piel cambio de color al igual que su pelo………

Sakura miro sus manos y se dio cuenta de que había gastado tanta chakra que ya no le quedaba para usarla en su piel y cabello, al darse cuenta que nadie lo había notado salio disparada al baño de chicos, se metio a un retrete y con lo poco que tenia de chakra se hizo morena y cambio su pelo a negro….

Sakura- vaya que susto……OH no!...mi voz……es de chica……..- se decía alarmada, de repente oyó una voz que la llamaba

Naruto- sakuro-kun!!!!, ne, sakuro-kun!!, estas aquí??

Sakura- "que hago? Que hago?? Que hago??...ya no tengo chakra para cambiar mivoz……maldita diarrea me dejo sin energias………no voy a hablar………..tengo que irme de aquí….."

Sakura abrio la puerta y salio encontrandose con naruto

Naruto- ahí estas sakuro-kun, no sabes lo mucho que te agradezco lo que hiciste…si no hubiera sido por ti seguro que hubiera suspendido…" dijo el sonriendo con una mano rascandose la nuca

Sakura solo sonrio a lo que le dijo

Naruto- oye…sasuke y yo pensabamos en ir a festejar, y bueno ya que tu fuiste quien nos ayudo…..seria bueno que fueras

A sakura le salio una enorme gota en la cabeza……"como demonios se dice en mimica que no puedes que tienes que descansar porque el día de mañana tenían la otra prueba"

Sakura solo movio su mano como diciendo "después" y salio del baño de chicos, al salir casi se muere al encontarse frente a frente con sasuke, el se hace un poco para atrás.

Sasuke- aunque eres extraño, tienes muy buenas mañas.

Sakura solo sonrio y le hizo un ademan como diciendo "gracias", paso por su lado y siguio su camino, sasuke la miro irse……..y alcabo de unos minutos sale naruto del baño

Naruto- ne sasuke-dobe, deberias aprender algo de sakuro-kun, de vez en cuando se necesita algo de genjutsu.

Sasuke- le dijiste???-

Naruto- si….pero me dijo que después-

Sasuke- ya veo…..talvez va a descansar….creo que es lo mas prudente-

Saliendo de la academia sakura se encuentra con kakashi

Kakashi- hiciste uso de muy buenos trucos de genjutsu te felicito- dijo satisfecho el sensei

Sakura sonrio

Kakashi- que pasa??? No vas a decir nada???-

Sakura tomo a su sensei del brazo y se lo llevo a algún lugar donde nadie pudiera escucharla

Sakura- escuchame!!-

Kakashi- ah tu voz…….tu voz…….TU VOZ!!!!!!!-

Sakura- si mi voz…..

Kakashi- pero que…..-

Sakura- me quede sin chrakra……solo tengo para oscurecer mi piel y mi cabello

Kakashi- pues……tu cabello ya no – dijo mirando los rosados cabellos de la chica

Sakura- que???...no puede ser- miro sus manos y estaban blancas- demonios……

Kakashi- quítate los pupilentes…..si alguien te ve le parecera extraño que andes así.

Sakura- tienes razón, se quito los pupilentes dejando ver esos ojos verdes tan caracteristicos de ella.

Kakashi- (sonrie) te vez mejor así-

Sakura se sonroja ante el comentario de su sensei

Sakura- será mejor que me vaya a mi casa, oka-san seguro esta preocupada-

Kakashi- bien nos vemos mañana-

Sakura- hai, hai…- dijo mientras caminada rumbo a su casa.

Al llegar a su casa su madre la ve como "si, mi plan dio resultado………jajajajaa"

Sakura- konnichiwa oka-san-

Mds- (fingiendo) pasa algo sakura-chan, te vez exhausta

Sakura- bien…pues pase la primera prueba…..pero me quede sin chakra……

Mds- (un poco decepcionada) ah…y no te descubrieron??-

Sakura- no…..todos estaban demasiado ocupados con sus examenes como para notarme oka-san-

Mds- ah, me alegro (dijo con la sonrisa mas falsa que le salio)-

Sakura- bien, ya me voy a acostar……dormire toda la tarde- dijo para después dirigirse a su cuarto y recostarse en su cama

Sakura- me será la segunda prueba………..

hasta aquí llego este capitulo…espero que les haya gustado…..ya se que no pongo mucho de las parejas…esque me emocione con esto del examen y eso…bueno…les prometo que en el proximo capitulo vendran unos pequeños acercamientos,,,,nya nya nyanya.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: la segunda prueba….kakashi¿?

Llego un nuevo día…..el despertador sonaba insistente mientras una chica adormilada trataba de encontarlo al tanteo con su mano y toda cubierta por sus cobijas….lo apago y se levanto encontrandose con una chica de pelo rosado y palida en el espejo………….se estiro y dio un bostezo…

Sakura- hoy es la segunda prueba!!- dijo recordando repentinamente

Rapidamente se cambio a sakuro y bajo con su madre para el desayuno que era mas que basico ya que presentia que ese día si iba gastar mucha chakra.

Sakura- ohayo gozaimasu oka-san- dijo sonriente

Mds- te vez muy animada sakura-chan- dijo su madre sonriendole desde la estufa

Sakura- hai…..el día de hoy presentare mi segunda prueba-

Mds- ah ya veo sakura-chan…..me alegro- dijo partiendo con muchas ganas las zanahorias, como queriendo matar a las pobres…..ok ya están muertas…..las zanahorias viven???

Sakura se sento a la mesa y espero a que su madre le sirviera el desayuno, pero se llevo una sorpresa al ver que en su plato solo había un chicharo

Sakura-…………..em……..oka-san……….que es esto??- dijo con una enorme interrogante mientras examinaba el chicharo, esperando que su madre le dijera que era algún energetico que te da energia para durar muchas horas haciendo algo…si…algo como la segunda prueba, pero lo que su madre dijo fue algo un poco mas simple.

Mds- ah….es un chicharo- dijo sonriente su madre

Sakura- emm………ne….oka-san……daijoubu??- dijo un poco preocupada la chica

Mda- porque no habria de estarlo sakura-chan??- dijo igual de sonriente

Sakura- bueno esque………me serviste un chicharo de desayuno- dijo como si se tratara de una broma

Mds- ah……gomen ne sakura-chan…….es todo lo que hay…….-

Sakura- y esas zanahorias???- dijo señalandole las que su madre estaba partiendo- y esa lechuga- dijo señalando una lechuga al lado de la estufa- y ese enorme pavo recien hecho con pure de papa??????- decía sin comprender

Mds- ah…eso……bueno….es..para…para…..pues para cuando regreses sakura-chan…como se que vas a pasar tu prueba te he preparado esto, vas a llegar muerta de hambre, y bueno….estoy segura que esto saciara tu hambre

Sakura- bien bien…me parece bien pero……………solo desayunare …..este chicharo????- dijo viendo al pobre chicharo como si el fuera el culpable de todo

Mds- no te preocupes…….no creo que tardes mucho en tu prueba, jajajajaja- dijo riendo frenéticamente

Sakura la miro con algo de miedo y se comio el chicharo con el mas minimo sentido de satisfaccion……..estaba hambrienta…mas no queria seguir discutiendo con su madre…tenia que estar temprano en el bosque shinomori, el lugar donde había hecho su entrenamiento con kakashi. Sakura salio de su casa y se encamino hacia su destino agarrandose el estomago por tanta hambre que traia…empezaba a pensar que su madre traia algo contra ella…pero que???, pasaron unos minutos y a lo lejos dislumbro dos figuras conocidas, eran sasuke y naruto, ella se adelanto hacia ellos y los saludo

Sakura- konnichiwa uchiha-kun, naruto- dijo ella viendo a sus compañeros

Naruto- ohayo sakuro-kun- dijo el tan sonriente como siempre- estas listo para la prueba??-

Sakura- si….eso creo…estoy un poco nervioso…no tengo idea de que tipo de prueba será-

Sasuke- probablemente se trate de habilidades y estrategia- dijo sin mirar ni a sakura ni naruto

Naruto- si…talvez este dobe tenga razón-

Sasuke- baka ne-

Naruto- como me llamaste?????-

Sasuke- baka….sordo-

Naruto- ya veras sasuke-dobe- dijo levantando un puño

Sakura- no creo que sea hora de malgastar energia…..- sasuke volteo a verla, tenia razón…era estupido estar peleando antes de la prueba, además después tendrian mucho tiempo para pelearse todo lo que quieran

Sasuke- tienes razón- dijo mirandola fijamente, había algo extraño en sakuro pero no sabia que era…….algo que lo hacia diferente……."que es??"

Paso poco tiempo para ver a lo lejos una multitud de personas, eran mas personas de las que debian.

Sakura- eh?? Pero que esta pasando allá??'- dijo mirando fijamente su objetivo

Sasuke- es extraño….que no es ese el lugar donde se llevara a cabo la prueba

Naruto- (un poco triste) s-son familiares…..son los familiares de los participantes, han venido a darles animos-

Sakura miro a naruto…lo comprendio en seguida, el no tenia padres, toda su vida había estado solo……y después miro a sasuke…..estaba sumido en sus pensamientos….en realidad a sasuke no lo conocia pero por su mirada debia estar pensando algo por el estilo.

Naruto- ne….sakuro-kun…-

Sakura- hai??-

Naruto- tus padres no vienen a animarte- dijo con una sonrisa un tanto melancolica

Sakura- bien….em…pues…esto……emm……yo…..vivo solo……mis padres están en…………pues en……….. de mision- dijo muy poco convincente

Sasuke- será mejor apurarnos- dijo el caminando delante de sakura y naruto.

Sakura lo miro y sintio que había dicho algo malo…..en realidad no conocia a sasuke, pero había algo en el…………………que era??

Finalmente llegan adonde esta la gran multitud

Sakura vio como los parientes de los participantes estaban ahí animandoles y diciendoles palabras que los inspiraran, pudo ver a neji y a todo su clan, su tio hablaba con el y neji lo escuchaba con faz seria, también vio a shikamaru con sus padres, su madre regañandolo sobre algo y el diciendo que las mujeres son problematicas o algo por el estilo, mientras su padre miraba resignado a su esposa euforica, rock lee con su sensei gai, quien lo abrazaba y le ordenaba cosas realmente exageradas….mientras salía de fondo el mar y la puesta de sol y gai murmurando (o mas bien gritando a los 4 vientos) nose que cosas sobre la juventud. Gaara acompañado de una chica de 4 coletas y kankuro, también vio a chouji con su padre comiendo papas fritas, kiba con sus padres y su hermana, shino y su padre, entre otros chicos…….y luego vio a ino….ino????...si ino……….caminando hacia ella……."kuso…acaso la reconocio??...imposible……….sin embargo…ahí viene"

Ino- (sonriendole a sakura) hola….tu debes ser el nuevo del grupo cierto???-

Sakura- hai- dijo algo asustada "uf no se dio cuenta de nada"

Naruto- se llama sakuro

Ino- sakuro eh??...bien, tu nombre no me agrada pero parece que eres muy bueno por el simple hecho de estar en el mismo equipo de sasuke-kun

A sasuke le salio una enorme gota en la cabeza

Ino- sasuke kuuuuuun!!!!!!! Animo en tu prueba…se que lo haras fenomenal!!!! Y para cuando salgas te tengo preparada una sorpresa- dijo guiñandole un ojo y yendose hacia la multitud de gente

Naruto- y yo que ¿?? Estoy pintado???- dijo algo molesto ya que no lo tomo en cuenta

Sakura- ne….uchiha-kun……estas saliendo con ella???-

Sasuke- acaso tengo cara de retrasado mental¿????- dijo molesto

Sakura- ah…bueno…esque sono como si ya tuvieran algo, no crees naruto??-

Naruto- hai…para mi que sasuke tiene algo con ino-chan- dijo viendolo con picardia

Sasuke- ni que estuviera loco……..-

Sakura- mm…..ella no es fea….- dijo para ver que reaccion tenia el

Sasuke- entonces sal tu con ella

Sakura- ne???...lo siento, yo ya tengo novia "además no me gustan las chicas - "

Naruto- cierto…es sakura-chan-

Sasuke- sakura?????- dijo algo interesado

Naruto- no te acuerdas de ella??

Sakura se sorprendio un poco…se supone que ya conocia a sasuke…….ni si quiera se le hacia conocido

Sasuke- no…no recuerdo

Naruto- es una chica de cabello rosa, largo, de ojos verdes, tez blanca, me llega como por aquí (dijo señalando su nariz), esbelta, simpatica, inteligente, de carácter fuerte……- seguia hablando con un fondo de corazoncitos atrás

Sasuke- ya basta….ya recuerdo

Sakura- me….la conoces???-

Sasuke- no la conozco…..la vi una vez…….cuando estabamos en un entrenamiento con kakashi….es todo…..- dijo indiferente

Sakura- ah……bien talvez no lo sepas pero ella es mi novia- dijo sonriendo

Sasuke- sakura y sakuro…….son extraños- dijo viendola extraño

Sakura- eso solo fue coincidencia

Naruto- y usa un vestido tan bonito….siempre que sonrie se le encienden las mejillas y se ve tan……..

Sasuke- parece que le gusta tu novia- dijo sin interés alguno

Sakura- no me preocupa "como me va a preocupar….yo soy sakura"

Sasuke- mmmm……..me sigues pareciendo extraño sabes……..- dijo viendola

Sakura- eh? Y ahora porque???

Sasuke- no lo se, eres extraño

Sakura – y me lo dices ami???- dijo mirandolo desafiante

Sasuke- si…te lo digo a ti- dijo sin dejar de mirarla

Naruto- cuando pasa el viento su cabello se mece también al compas del mismo viento….. y imagínense la combinación de eso y ella sonriendo……..

Sakura- mmmmmmmmm-

Naruto- oigan……..parece que ya se están juntando los participantes

Sakura y sasuke voltearon y era cierto los participantes ya se separaban de sus familiares y amigos, así que decidieron aproximarse y se llevaron una sorpresa al ver a………

Sakura, naruto y sasuke- KAKASHI-SENSEI????????

Kakashi- hola- dijo levantando su mano animado

Sakura sasuke y naruto no cabian en su sorpresa, tenían la boca abierta a mas no poder.

Kakashi- buenos dias a todos los genins presentes……….el día de hoy, como ya lo saben…es su segunda prueba, y yo hatake kakashi estoy a cargo de su prueba….

Sasuke- "kakashi a cargo de una prueba"

Naruto- "mmm…….nos pondra a todos a quitarle cascabeles????????"

Sakura- "…….kakashi llego temprano………."

Sasuke- "mmmm……….kakashi a cargo de un aprueba mmmm……"

Naruto- "cascabeles………………….."

Sakura "….temprano……."

Los tres se miraron algo sorprendidos y caminaron con el resto del grupo para escuchar las instrucciones de su sensei

Kakashi- la prueba consiste en lo siguiente……..cada equipo debera encontrar un pergamino con instrucciones para la prueba que sigue de esta…..en total hay 4 pergaminos….

A todos se les abrio la boca a mas no poder….4!!!!!!!!???????????, como podia ser…….si eran mas de 10 equipos los que quedaban

Kakashi- así que….solo 12 personas pasaran ala siguiente prueba……….la prueba empezara en 2 horas…..y la duracion maxima de esta prueba son dos dias-

Todos lo miraban atonitos…nunca habian hecho algo así…era lo mas exigente que habian oido….

Sakura- eso me suena…..

Sasuke- mmph-

Naruto- oigan eso se parece a lo que hicimos la otra vez no???-

Sakura lo miro como diciendo "no me digas" en forma de sarcasmo

Sasuke- en todo caso, kakashi nos esta dando ventaja-

Sakura- es cierto….eso es trampa…………no me siento muy bien haciendo trampa-

Naruto- pero si en el examen de ayer hicimos trampa- dijo sin entender

Sakura- eso es diferente naruto…..ayer teniamos que copiarnos….

Naruto- ah si???- dijo sorprendido

Sasuke y sakura se le quedan viendo como diciendo "baka-ne".

De repente y sin previo aviso aparece kakashi atrás de ellos sonriendo colgando de cabeza sobre la rama de un arbol

Kakashi- hola-

Sakura y naruto- ahhhhhhhh!!!!

Kakashi- que pasa???

Sakura y naruto- no nos asustes así!!!!-

Kakashi- mm…delicados…

Sasuke- ne…kakashi-sensei….

Kakashi- mm??

Sasuke- porque eres tu el encargado de esta prueba??

Naruto y sakura lo miraron interesados en su respuesta

Kakashi- mmmm……no tuve opcion-

Los tres se cayeron

Kakashi- si se caen de la nada no creo que pasen la prueba

Ahora a los tres les sale una gota de 10 toneladas en la cabeza

Kakashi-mmm…………….el agua moja- dijo viendo las enormes gotas

Sakura , naruto y sasuke voltearon para arriba y miraron las enormes gotas

Kakashi- yo me voy- desaparece

La enorme gota les cae en la cabeza y terminan empapados

Sakura- ese kakashi….

Sasuke- es insoportable….

Naruto- nooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!, hoy no me tocaba baño-

Sakura- --U

Sasuke- --UUUU

SAKURA- bien, cambiando de tema…cual será nuestra estrategia???-

Naruto- nuestra estrategia????-

Sasuke- será mejor revisar el area primero y localizar a los demás grupos-

Sakura- mm---si eso…ejem….es… es bueno si, pero jeje…no es que ya venga preparado ni nada pero- (saca de un lugar misterioso un mapa y fotos de los integrantes de los equipos, sasuke y naruto se sintieron pequeños)- aquí esta el mapa del shinomori y estas son las fotos de los integrantes, ahora, si hacemos lo que acabas de decir, tendremos desventaja contra este equipo- dijo señalando al equipo de neji- como saben el usa el byakuyan y puede ver su perímetro fácilmente, también tendremos una pequeña desventaja con el- dijo señalando al equipo de shikamaru- el tiene un excelente sentido de estrategia y tiene muy buenas movidas también puede que nos cause problemas, además tendremos muchisima desventaja con el equipo de shino, ya que como saben el puede manipular insectos usando su chakra como mediadora y……. (seguia hablando)

Naruto- ne sasuke…..empiezo a pensar que sakuro-kun es un poco raro-

Sasuke- hasta ahora lo notas???...quien en su sano juicio haria todo esto???

Naruto- es demasiado precavido……tanto que asusta

Sasuke- además…..si es nuevo en este pais como conoce tan bien a todos los participantes???

Naruto- tienes razón…..eso si que es extraño….pero piensalo, talvez solo sea bueno recaudando información

Sasuke- y en los genjutsus

Naruto- y además es muy inteligente

Sasuke- y rapido

Naruto- demonios….es fuerte

Sasuke- mmph

Naruto- no quiero pelear con el- dijo con miedito abrazando a sasuke

Sasuke- oye!!!! Sueltame!!!!...que te pasa?????- dijo empujandolo

Sakura- NO ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO??????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- dijo ella furiosa

Sasuke y naruto voltearon a verla al instante sasuke empujando a naruto y naruto jalandole los cachetes a sasuke

Sakura- pongan atención ingratos!!!!!, yo que me esfuerzo investigando y ustedes tirandome el avion- dijo en un rincón con un aura negra alrededor

Sasuke y naruto se miraron

Naruto- tirandole el avion?????- se imagino a el y a sasuke en chibis tirandole avioncillos a sakuro en la cabeza, se rie

Sakura- de que demonios te ries?????', ya va a pasar una hora y todavía no saben el plan!!

Sasuke- que escandalo….pareces una chica……

Sakura se quedo muda

Naruto- quedate tranquilo sakuro-kun, no somos bobos, además, yo creo que es inútil idear un plan en este instante ya que no sabemos que es lo que va a pasar ahí dentro-

Sasuke- por primera vez concuerdo con el…..no tiene caso gastar energia de esa forma aruno- dijo para despuer ver a sakuro fijamente

Sakura sintio su mirada y por alguna extraña razón se sintio un poco rara…incomoda ..porque??? porque será??

Sakura- bien…bien…..supongo que no puede hacer nada para convcencerlos d elo contrario

Naruto afirmo con la cabeza

Sakura- bien, entonces que hare………( de repente se desmaya)

Naruto- sakuro-kun???, sakuro-kun!!

Sasuke- que le pasa??

Naruto- no lo se solo se desmayo de repente

De repente se oye un rugido

Sasuke- eh??

Naruto- (riendose) ay sasuke…..que pedorro-

Sasuke- aho!! Yo no hice ese ruido

Se volvio a oir el rugido

Los dos voltearon a ver a sakura

Un delicioso olor llego a la nariz de sakura…..se paro, aun con los ojos cerrados y al llegar, ni se fijo que ahí estaban naruto y sasuke, agarro el plato y comenzó a comer desesperadamente como si viviera para ello. Naruto se le acerco, le agarro el hombro y recibio un gruñido por parte de sakuro, algo asustadito, se alejo y miro a sasuke como diciendo "da miedo", se termino el plato y sonrio de satisfacción, sasuke se acerco ya que ahora el que estaba tragando era naruto.

Sasuke- no comiste antes de venir???- dijo algo incredulo

Sakura- mmm…….lo que pasa es que mi….ma...gnifica novia no estaba y no tuve mas remedio, yo no soy bueno cocinando- dijo con una risa nerviosa

Sasuke- vives con ella???

Sakura- "demonios…ahora va a pensar mal" no, no vivo con ella, solo que ayer pues fue a mi casa para felicitarme por la prueba y se quedo en la casa……si…..eso…

Sasuke- bien, de todos modos no me interesa tu vida personal-

Sakura- y que me dices tu….no tienes novia??'

Sasuke- no….no tengo tiempo para niñerias……

Sakura- mmm…lo consideras niñerias???

Sasuke- por supuesto

Sakura- ya entiendo….

Sasuke- que??

Sakura- ya se porque no tienes novia

Sasuke- aunque dudo que quiera oir tu respuesta lo preguntare….porque????

Sakura- ………..tienes miedo-

Sasuke- miedo??? Yo????

Sakura- si, tu-

Sasuke- eso es lo mas absurdo que he oido

Sakura- aja…..- dijo dandole en avionazo

Sasuke- te digo que no es por miedo

Sakura- aja, entonces eres gay

Sasuke- que???????

Sakura- haber…..aqui en konoha hay muchas chicas muy mi novia….no se porque no te has fijado en ninguna

Sasuke- porque todas son unas bobas….son inútiles….

Sakura- inútiles????????????????

Sasuke- si…no saben hacer otra cosa mas que estar en casa e ir de compras

Sakura- "OH ingenuo sasuke….si supieras" si claro……..ejem….de todos modos…no son inútiles….algunas tienen hijos….recojen su casa, hacen de comer….es decir…tu no puedes hacer nada de eso o si??

Sasuke- fuera de lo de los niños…si, yo vivo solo, así que tengo que hacer el quehacer de mi departamento, y cocino….. y además soy ninja……así que no hay excusas

Sakura- en eso si estoy de acuerdo, yo creo que las mujeres deberian hacer mas cosas….talvez……algo así como…que las dejaran ser ninjas…no crees???

Sasuke- mujeres ninjas???- dijo algo extrañado

Sakura- si…..creo que las chicas deben tener las mismas oportunidades que nosotros, ….porque..porque así mi.. mi novia estaria conmigo-

Sasuke- no lo se, que una mujer sea ninja es un poco extraño, yo no le tiraba a tanto, yo decía cosas mas simples como encontrar trabajo y todo eso

Sakura- ……………..

Sasuke- no creo que una mujer pueda con el entrenamiento que llevamos

Sakura lo miro incredula…mmm…si supiera ……….de repente sakura se empezo a carcajear

Sasuke- que resulta tan gracioso??

Sakura- bueno…esque estas tan convencido que…..jajajajajajajaja

Sasuke- mm'????-

Sakura- vamos no hablas enserio o si??

Sasuke- claro que si

Sakura- si mi novia te escuchara seguramente se reiria de ti también

Sasuke- porque??

Sakura- bueno esque ella ….estoy seguro de que aguantaria un entrenamiento con kakashi

Sasuke- si claro, como no

Sakura- que quieres apostar??

Sasuke- …..mmmmm……………. " veamos…..este tipo dice que su novia aguanta un entrenamiento con kakashi…la verdad a su novia solo la he visto una vez, hace como 2 años…. Una chica no puede aguantar los entrenamientos de kakashi, eso seguro…pero…..mmm………."

Sakura- porque tan callado uchiha, lo estas pensando mucho-

Sasuke- bien, ya lo se….. si ella lograra en un remoto caso aguantar un entrenamiento completo de kakashi yo uchiha sasuke les invito una cena en el restaurante mas lujoso de konoha……

Sakura- bien..y si ella no lo logra entonces yo te pagare la cena con una chica

Sasuke- pero………no………si ella no lo logra tu me enseñaras a hacer genjutsus-

Sakura- de acuerdo

Naruto- hola!!!!, ya nos vamos????

Sakura- AHHHHHHH, LA PRUEBA ,SE HACE TARDE!!!!!!!- agarro a sasuke y a naruto de las muñecas y se los llevo corriendo a toda velocidad

Al fin llegaron todos agitados mientras kakashi empezaba a hablar

Kakashi- bien, dentro de 5 minutos dara inicio la segunda prueba que esta a mi cargo

Sakura- si…ya lo había dicho

Kakashi- cada equipo debe ponerse En su Puerta…y no hay reglas…si quieren convertirse en chuunins trataran como sea de obtener ese pergamino…así que suerte…..y adios- desaparece

Sakura, sasuke y naruto se dirigieron a su puerta…la puerta numero 7………en la puerta 8 estaba shikamaru, chouji y un tipo rubio…….en la puerta 13 estaban neji, lee y un chico de cabello café obscuro, en la puerta 20, estaban gaara, kankuro y un chico de cabello castaño y bueno…los demás no importan………

Cada equipo entro por su puerta ………………………..

Hasta aquí acaba este capitulo…ya ven que si puse mas cosas de parejas….bueno…mas o menos…….jejejejejeje……..en el siguiente capitulo que va a estar muy interesante por cierto… veremos como nuestra protagonista se encuentra ante un apuro en plena prueba……sus compañeros se daran cuenta??? Sasuke es gay???...kakashi se ha drogado???...estas y mas preguntas te respondere en el proximo capitulo titulado "segunda prueba…..y un vergonzoso suceso"


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: "Segunda prueba y un suceso vergonzoso"

Pues al fin había dado comienzo la segunda prueba y los tres chicos…ok los dos chicos y sakura habían entrado al bosque shinomori esperando ser atacados en cualquier momento, naruto volteaba para todos lados esperando que las hojas lo atacaran, sasuke lo veía con cara de "que idiota" y sakura simplemente seguía caminando sin esperar a los otros dos.

Sasuke- ne, aruno!, tienes que esperar a tu equipo-

Sakura- eh??, ah, hai, gomen, es que estaba revisando que no hubiera genjutsus-

Sasuke- oh…..eso es una buena idea-

Naruto, pues parece que no hay trampas de….- no termino ya que había caído en una trampa

Sasuke- decías????.

Naruto- ah, cállate!-

Sakura- lo mejor será ir en fila, pienso que yo debería ir enfrente para revisar si hay genjutsus o trampas, naruto detrás de mi el ira viendo a los lados y nos avisara si ve a algún enemigo y por ultimo tu uchiha, tengo entendido que usas el sharingan, así que eso servirá para cuidar la retaguardia.

Naruto- hai-

Sauske- ……desde cuando eres tu el jefe???

Sakura- eh???, -

Sasuke- llegas al equipo y empiezas a dar ordenes como si fueras el líder- dijo molesto

Sakura- pues según yo nadie ha dicho ser el líder de este equipo así que pensé que seria buena idea que alguien lo fuera- dijo como si fuera obvio, cosa que empezó a fastidiar a sasuke

Sasuke- y que?? Tu eres el mas indicado???- dijo como si fuera una broma

Sakura- uchiha no creo que sea el momento mas indicado para pelear, lo mejor será seguir-

Sasuke- lo estas haciendo de nuevo…..nadie te nombro jefe a ti-

Sakura- que??? Tu harías un mejor trabajo que yo???-

Sasuke- claro…yo al menos no me comporto como chica- dijo burlándose

Sakura- y yo no me comporto como un idiota que le teme a las ardillas-

Sasuke- ey!, eso es de otro fic.-

Sakura- ah……..no importa…………al menos no me comporto como tonto-

Sasuke- pues yo no pienso seguir indicaciones tuyas- dijo cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos

Sakura- bien con que esas tenemos, entonces naruto debería decir quien de los dos seria un mejor líder-

Sasuke- me parece bien-

Sasuke y sakura voltearon a ver a un asustado naruto que no sabia que decir y empezaba a sudar por las caras que ambos tenían

Sakura- y bien?-

Naruto- etto…….eje, vamos…..no deberían pelear por eso-

Sakura- es votación……es justo de esta manera-

Sasuke- ya escoge usuratonkachi-

Naruto sentía las miradas de ambos compañeros como taladrándole la cara

Naruto- NO ME PRESIONEN!!!!!...están actuando yo!!!!- dijo estresado

Sakura- eh?

Sasuke- mm…..creo que tiene razón…diablos…mi momento narutezco……..eso es horrible-

Naruto se queda con cara de - -u

Sakura- mm, es verdad asi que para no pelear yo propongo que naruto sea el líder-

Naruto- eh??-

Sasuke- mmm, me parece una buena idea-

Naruto- pe-pero yo-

Sakura- ya esta decidido, naruto es el nuevo líder!!!-

Sasuke- bien, entonces oh gran líder…que hacemos ahora?-

Naruto- emmmm…..pueeesss…….ettooooo….-

Sakura- mmm seguimos??- dijo como sugiriendo

Naruto- ah …hai!, seguimos!- dijo para comenzar a marchar como si fuera un soldado

Después de dos horas vieron al equipo de kiba, al parecer ya habían encontrado un pergamino, y se encontraban escondidos tras unos arbustos para que no los vieran..obviamente omitiendo su chakra para no ser descubiertos.

Sasuke- bien…es importante que no nos vean….parece que ya encontraron uno-

Sakura- hai, debemos idear un plan para atacarlos y quitarles el pergamino-

Sasuke- si….bien…en silencio acerquémonos y los rodeamos de acuerdo?-

Sakura- hai-

Sasuke- naruto, de acuerdo?

Naruto no responde

Sasuke- naruto?- no estaba

Voltearon a donde se encontraba shino , kiba y el otro chico y ahí estaba el como si nada platicando de no se que cosas

A sakura y a sasuke no les quedo otra opción que salir de su escondite para ir por su muy estúpido compañero/líder.

Naruto- oh! Ahí están….pensé que ya se habían perdido- dijo riéndose

Sasuke- usuratonkachi-

Sakura- naruto no baka- dijo molesta

Naruto- eh??? Que???...que les pasa???- dijo viéndolos mientras sasuke y sakura se acercaban a el con los ojos rojos y colmillos tipo wampiro- …o-oigan……..ayuda- dijo viendo a kiba

Kiba- olvidalo, nosotros no queremos ser parte de un homicidio….nos vamos- dijo comenzando a caminar con sus otros dos compañeros yéndose lo mas rapidito que podían.

Sasuke- tenias que ser!!!- dijo molesto

Naruto- de-demo….-

Sakura- los teníamos en la mira BAKA!, en estos momentos podríamos tener el pergamino-

Naruto- el pergamino???, cual pergamino???- dijo con cara de duda

Sakura y sasuke- - -U

Naruto- ellos ya tenían uno???- dijo sorprendido

Sakura- si baka, y tu vas y empiezas a platicar con ellos como si fuera un picnic- dijo apretando los puños

Sasuke- ahora, por TU culpa tendremos que seguir buscando………- dijo cruzándose de brazos y viéndolo de forma reprobatoria

Naruto- dattebayo….- dijo sin saber que decir- emm etto, sigo siendo el líder?- dijo mientras juntaba las puntas de sus dedos índices al estilo hinata

Sasuke y sakura- NO!!!- dijeron al unisonó con los ojos en blanco

Naruto- oh….dattebayo….- dijo tristecillo

Sasuke- ya vámonos no vaya a ser que nos encontremos otro equipo y quieras tomar el te con ellos- dijo sarcástico

Sakura- hai…….apurate naruto, no te quedes atrás- dijo mirándolo como si fuera la señora del aseo que quiere limpiar rápido algo para irse (eso que??)

Naruto siguió tras ellos y pasadas unas horas en las que buscaban en vano el bendito pergamino tonto, el equipo ya cansado decidió que era hora de descansar, o al menos comer algo, el estomago de naruto no paraba de rugir desde hacia una hora.

Sasuke- bien, tomaremos un descanso- dijo dejando su mochila en el suelo- ne! Usuratonkachi!- dijo llamando la atención del distraído naruto que veía con mucha atención, a una oruga que estaba en un tronco tratando de llegar al otro extremo, la pobre bajo la mirada de naruto.

Oruga- "este que me ve?"

Naruto- eh???- dijo volteando hacia donde estaba sasuke.

Sasuke- estabas viendo esa oruga???-

Naruto- emm…hai

Sasuke- si será aho…..ve por algunos peces, hay un rio en esa dirección- dijo señalando con el dedo dicha dirección.

Naruto- hai- dijo para después marcharse hacia esa dirección

Sakura- yo cortare la leña- dijo arrancando con las manos un árbol y haciéndolo trozos de un golpe- ya esta- dijo sonriente

Sasuke- ººU

Naruto había llegado al dichoso rio y se preguntaba como iba a pescar a los peces…no tenia caña…pero ey, de pronto recordó en la película de mulan, lo hacían con las manos

Naruto- si mulan puede yo también- dijo el metiendo la mana para después sacar una lata de frijoles vacía- diablos!

Así paso media hora hasta que había logrado agarrar 3 peces de buen tamaño

Naruto- lo conseguí!- dijo mientras corría con los 3 peces en la mano

Sakura- oh vaya!, y son grandes!- dijo viendo a los pobres peces los cuales pensaban

Peces- "diablos….nos van a comer……ya vieron esa leña?"

Terminaron de comer……si …..se murieron los peces.

Naruto- ah…..estoy satisfecho- dijo mostrando una norme barriga

Sakura- que bárbaro…yo todavía no puedo acabarme este- dijo viendo lo que le faltaba de su enorme pescado

Sasuke- será mejor seguir, ya perdimos tiempo- dijo el parándose y agarrando de nueva cuenta su mochila del suelo

Sakura hizo lo mismo al igual que naruto quien se paro con dificultad por dicha panzota que se cargaba el menso

Siguieron caminando y buscando el mugroso pergamino por tres horas hasta que cayo la noche y decidieron que seria buena idea buscar un lugar para pasar la noche….y por pura suerte encontraron una cueva que no tenia ninguna bestia dentro de ella….bueno…a menos que naruto sea considerado un bestia……los tres se acomodaron y sacaron sus sleeping….si…llevaron sleeping……..que? ustedes no llevarían? O que?...como sea, sakura sintió la urgencia de ir al baño…….y bueno dado que estaba rodeada de chicos por todo el bosque eso era realmente embarazoso para ella, sakura se paro y pretendía salir de la cueva

Sasuke- adonde vas aruno???-

Sakura- al baño…..oh bueno…a un arbusto- dijo ya que era imposible que hubiera un baño por ahí

Sasuke- bien, no tardes……- dijo sospechando de el…..de veras se le hacia un chico demasiado extraño….- como sea….yo ya tengo sueño- dijo haciendo a un lado sus pensamientos

Sakura buscaba un lugar donde….emm….pues….hacer sus cosas……..y encontró un buen lugar un poco apartado y no sintió ninguna presencia-

Sakura- este sitio es perfecto- dijo para después dedicarse a pues……hacer….del…arbusto…ya saben…no había baños….asiq ue ahí se diría hacer del arbusto.

Después de hacer del arbusto, sakura aliviada se dirigía a la cueva cuando de repente se encontró con alguien en el camino

Neji- tu debes ser aruno sakuro cierto????-

Sakura- (se sobresalta ) eh? Ah……….s-si……tu debes ser hyuuga neji no??- dijo ella

Neji- hai-

Sakura- ah…hola como estas, adiós- dijo con afán de llegar a la cueva

Neji- espera!-

Sakura- eh??, pasa algo neji-kun??- dijo ella con una gota en la cabeza

Neji- …… se tu secreto- dijo viéndola para ver como reaccionaba

Sakura- se….secreto?????...ejejeje, de…..de que secreto hablas- rio nerviosa con muchas gotitas en la enorme frente

Neji- no te hagas…….se lo que eres……..- dijo el de forma misteriosa

Sakura- lo…. Lo que no soy????...ejeje………no se de que hablas….neji-kun-

Neji- lose desde que entraste al baño en el primer examen…..-

Inner sakura- shannaro!, el estaba ahí……………

Sakura- eh???- dijo fingiendo que no sabia nada

Neji- tu reacción al verme hacer mis necesidades fue muy extraña, fue por eso que lo descubri en seguida-

Sakura- vamos….no inventes…….n-no oculto n-na, nada-

Neji- mmm…tartamudeas….eso indica otra cosa…….- dijo escrutándola con la mirada

Inner sakura- creo que lo sabe………..

Sakura- ……………………………mmmm……..yo…-

Neji- no te preocupes no le contare a nadie tu secreto……….-

Sakura- e- entonces ya sabes que soy………-

Neji- si……..lo se………. Y se porque no quieres que uchiha se entere…… -

Sakura- lo admito…..esta bien…creo que no puedo engañarte-

Neji- no te preocupes….el que seas gay no significa que dejaran de hablarte….- dijo el convencido

Sakura- "gay??????????" eh…….AH……s-siiii, claro claro, yo soy gay…ajajajaja-

Inner sakura- de la que me salve shannaro!.

Neji- bien…..pues supongo que tienes que regresar a tu escondite-

Sakura- eh…hai….emm…,neji-kun….agradeceria mucho que no lo dijeras-

Neji- ja…como si me encantara andar por ahí diciendo estas cosas- dijo el con uan ceja levantada

Sakura- ajajaja, tienes razón-

Naji- bien ….me voy- dijo despidiéndose con un gesto y saltando a una rama y después desaparecer de la vista de sakura

Sakura- uf eso estuvo demasiado cerca- dijo para después darse la vuelta y regresar a su "escondito" como dijo neji pero no contaba con que había alguien ahí………sasuke

Sakura se quedo helada mientras veía como sasuke la miraba

Sakura- …..u-u-uchiha!- dijo totalmente avergonzada

Sasuke sola la miraba de forma seria

Sakura se queda en shock

Sasuke sigue mirándola de esa forma

Sakura sigue igual de petrificada

Sasuke empieza a bailar la macarena

Sakura se pone azul

Sasuke empieza a correr en círculos

Sakura esta verde

Sasuke empieza a hacerle como gallina

Sakura tiene un tic en ambos ojos

Sasuke la vuleve a mirar y dice…

Sasuke- ya lo sabia!!!!!!!!, sabia que los pollos salían de los arboles- dijo para después cerrar los ojos y roncar

Sakura- ………………………………………………………….que demonios fue eso??????...dijo toda traumada-seguro es sonámbulo……………..que susto me dio- dijo para acercarse a sasuke con la intención de llevárselo de regreso……pero….

Sasuke- ……………………………no………..no quiero….- dijo asustando a sakura quien se había quedado quieta una vez mas- no quiero mas brócoli señor ardilla- dijo para después seguir roncando

Sakura- …………mmm……..mejor ya me lo llevo………………………….- sakura lo carga y se lo lleva en brazos mientras Sauske se chupaba el dedo pulgar como un niño pequeño, lo dejo en su sleeping y se fue al suyo- supongo que mañana seria un día muy extraño…no se porque…….tengo ese presentimiento…..

Aquí acabo este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, ajajajajaja, les informo que no subiré mas historias ni capítulos hasta dentro de una semana….gomen es que tengo un examen que debo pasar a como de lugar…así que nos e desesperen… les juro que para el otro viernes subo 3 capítulos de golpe…….así que, bueno….dejen reviews


	7. Chapter 7

El pergamino!

Gomeeeennnnnnnnnnnn! Mary-hina!!!! Gomen…me tarde años…loseeee!!!!!, demo aquí esta la continuación ejejejeje, espero que les guste a todos y que dejen reviews.

Después de una noche mas que extraña con sasukes bailando la macarena y nejis diciendo que era gay, sakura se despierta y lo primero que ve es a naruto con una enorme baba todo desparramado en el sleeping…luego voltea y se encuentra con sasuke quien ya estaba arreglando sus cosas, parecía que desde hace horas estaba despierto.

Sakura- ne, uchiha!...a que hora te levantaste?- dijo ella quitándose las lagañas de los ojos

Sasuke- hace dos horas……..despierta a naruto- dijo dándole un palo

Sakura- y esto???- dijo interrogante

Sasuke- pues es para que lo despiertes- dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio

Sakura- eh???, lo pico o que???-

Sasuke- pegale con el palo- dijo de lo mas normal

Sakura- quieres que le pegue a naruto con un palo???- dijo ella incrédula

Sasuke- si-

Sakura- estas loco???-

Sasuke- parece que no conoces nada a naruto…bien como quieras intenta despertarlo sin el palo- dijo indiferente mientras se volteaba y recogía sus cosas

Sakura empujo a naruto pero lo que conseguía era que el chico roncara mas…después le hablaba haber si a así reaccionaba…pero el resultado fue el mismo exactamente….después le hablo en un tono mas alto…..pero solo logro que naruto se moviera un poco moviendo su mano…..y su mano quedo exactamente en……pues en el seno de la chica……..sakura por mero instinto le dio tremenda bofetada al chico que salió volando chocando contra una de las paredes de la cueva.

Naruto- auuuuuuu- dijo sobándose su mejilla

Sasuke- ………eh????...mmm……golpes………si…me agrada-

Sakura- "shannaro, ese tonto de naruto me toco un seno……bueno…al menos estaba dormido y no se acuerda….creo"

Sakura se paro de lo mas normal y acomodo sus cosas que se encontraban en el suelo mientras naruto se aproximaba hacia sus cosas todavía sobándose la mejilla

Naruto- vaya sakuro-kun, si que pegas bastante duro- dijo impresionado y medio mareado

Sakura- ah, gomen, e-esque no despertabas y me estaba hartando

Naruto- ah no te preocupes, estoy mas que acostumbrado- dijo muy normal el chico

Sakura- ah….esta bien- dijo sin remordimientos

Así el equipo 7 había recogido sus cosas y se preparaban para seguir su búsqueda por aquel pergamino del infierno maldito por el cual sufrían…..

2 minutos después

Naruto-…. Tengo hambre- dijo sin mas

Sasuke- ash…tenias que ser…acabamos de despertar, y falta mucho por recorrer así que te esperas- dijo como si de un mocoso se tratara

Naruto- pero no quiero- dijo sentándose en el suelo cruzándose de brazos, efectivamente actuando como un niño pequeño

Sakura- naruto no tenemos tiempo para esto!...parate!- le ordeno un poco molesta

Naruto- demo…sakuro-kun- la miro tipo gato de shrek

Sakura- no me mires así- dijo medio afectada por esa miradilla- basta!!- dijo tapándose los ojos para no ver tan adorable cara

Sasuke- no caigas…es una trampa- dijo advirtiéndola

Naruto miro a sasuke con reproche

Sasuke- que???...eso solo funciona con kakashi………………..- dijo haciéndole ver su error como diciéndole que con el ni lo intentara o terminaría muerto

Naruto- que ¿?, ustedes no tienes hambre???- dijo el

Sakura- no….es demasiado temprano naruto, ya parate y vámonos- dijo fastidiada

Naruto- mmmmmmmmmm…………………………………-

Sasuke- ….

Sakura- ……

Naruto- de acuerdo- dijo parándose como si nada y siguiendo caminando

Sasuke- en serio que eres raro……………………..aveces pienso que andas en tus días- dijo muuuy normal…………fue algo que a los oídos de sakura sono a otra cosa que ella conocía muy bien por lo que se quedo intrigada

Sakura- "en sus días???...osea como???"""- se preguntaba mentalmente con cara de interrogación

Naurto- pasa algo??? – dijo dirigiéndose a sakura

Sakura- etto…co-como que en..en tus días???- dijo un poco apenada

Naruto- si ya sabes, eso días………uno tiene que estar en el baño, es incomodo, usar un tapon y todo eso- dijo tan normal como le era posible

A sakura eso le sonaba de chica y que ella supiera naruto no era chica…digo se transformaba en chica pero por pervertido……

Sakura- u-un tapón????- dijo sin entender…o mas bien como entendiendo otra cosa

Naruto- si tu sabes…la diarrea es mortal…y en misiones hasta tapones me tengo que poner, es realmente incomodo, una vez se me cayo el tapón…y hubieras visto, llene al enemigo de pura…..- pero sakura lo interrumpió algo aliviada y asqueada a la vez

Sakura- ya entendí……no cuentes detalles por favor- dijo tratando de borrar la asquerosa imagen de su mente.

Naruto- ah…..esta bien- dijo siguiendo caminando

Sakura- "buen susto que me ha dado este….yo pensando que a los hombres también les pasaba eso"- pensó traumada

Después de un par de horas pararon para comer algo ya que naruto no baka no paraba de gritar que quería comer algo o si no se moriría allí mismo a lo que sasuke le respondia que se muriera que a el no le importaba a lo que naruto solo respondia con una piedra en la cabeza de sasuke….a lo que la piedra decía "auch"………..digo sasuke……ya saben como que se parecen…con eso que son igual de duros……….

Sakura se había cansado de escucharlos pelearse durante todo el camino

Sakura- BASTA!!- dijo fastidiada llamando la atención de sus compañeros

Naruto- pasa algo???-

Sakura- que si pasa algo???, s ela han pasado peleando desde que salimos d ela cueva……….que no pueden llevarse bien????-

Naruto-…….no

Sasuke-……no

Sakura- ……………………………..

Naruto- es nuestra naturaleza…..no podemos cambiar-

Sakura- hombres- dijo sin pensarlo ,sin saber lo que vendría, sasuke se extraño de esa frase utilizada generalmente por una chica

Sasuke- hombres????-

Sakura- "rayos!"…….emmmm

Naruto- ahhh!!! Donde???- volteo a todos lados

Sakura y sasuke-………………………..

Naruto- ah….nosotros???-

Sasuke- eres un usuratonkachi-

Naruto- y tu un dobe

Sasuke- pues tu eres tonto

Naruto- pues tu eres…eres…eres………mmmm- dijo pensando que decir- eres feo

Sasuke- si claro…no te has visto en un espejo??-

Naruto- es que no tengo espejo- dijo al estilo hinata juntando sus dedos índices

Sakura-……………….

Sasuke- me caes mal

Naruto- ami mas

Sauske- ami el doble

Naruto- pues a mi el triple

Sasuke- pues ami infinito de veces

Sakura- nimiedades…- dijo para seguir caminando seguida por las estúpidas discusiones de sus compañeros comparables a las de dos niños de primaria

Después de unas horas de camino decidieron que era hora de descansar , la posición del sol les indicaba que era mas de medio dia…….

Sakura- diablos….nunca encontraremos el estúpido pergamino- dijo mientras agarraba un palo y encajaba un bonbon

Bonbon- ahhhhh!!!! (dolor)

Naruto- hay que ser positivos sakuro-kun- dijo el chico sonriendo para luego echarse a la boca un bonbopn en llamas…- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Caliente!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke- lo mas probable es que tengamos que pelear con algún equipo para obtener el pergamino- dijo sin hacer caso a las mensadas de naruto.

Sakura- es verdad- dijo suspirando

Naruto- oigan…quiero ir al baño- dijo d erepente

Sakura- y???-

Sauske- para que rayos nos dices????, lárgate a hacer lo que tengas que hacer- dijo fastidiado

Naruto- que genio- dijo mientras se iba

Sakura- eres muy duro con el-

Sasuke- s elo merece……es por usuratonkachi-

Sakura- pero de todos modos se ve que lo aprecias- dijo ella sonriendo

Sasuke se quedo petrificado- que???-

Sakura- que pasa???- dijo viendo la expresión del uchiha

Sasuke- en verdad eres muy extraño, nunca en mi vida había escuchado a un chico hablar de esa manera, estas seguro que no eres raro????- dijo sospechando

Sakura- si fuera raro tendría novia???- dijo tratando de sonar convincente

Sasuke- eso puede cubrir apariencias- dijo sin mas

Sakura- pe-pero no soy raro……soy normal- dijo nerviosa

Sasuke- pues…talvez lo seas, de cualquier modo eres el chico mas extraño que haya conocido- dijo viéndola con una expresión entre divertida y sorprendida

Mientras naruto….

Naruto- mmmmm………….shalala…..- decía mientras se agachaba para hacer…..del 2

Después de unos cuantos ruidillo y matar a unos cuantos pajaros que iban felizmente volando por ahí por el horripilante olor de sus desechos…..llego a algo que no había pensado

Naruto- mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm necesito papel- dijo angustiado

Miro por todos lados y de repente vio a lo lejos algo que parecía ser un papel enrollado, asiq ue se acerco y…..se limpio….pero al verlo bien casi se muere al saber de que s etrataba…

Naruto- oh cielos….esto no puede ser bueno, seguro el dobe de sasuke y sakuro-kun me van a asesinar cuando se enteren de esto- dijo imaginadose a sakuro y a sasuke con ojos malignos con capas negras y con los puños listos para matarlo a golpes….aunque ey! El lo encontró….eso debía ser bueno, almenos ya eran limpiaba …….el pergamino…………

Mientras naruto trataba inútilmente de limpiar sus desechos del pergamino y de ponerle olor bonito Sauske y sakura hablaban…..sakura sentía necesidad de decirle a sasuke quien era en realidad, si no lo hacia sentía que podría ser descubierta con mas facilidad y si almenos sasuke lo supiera, además de kakashi, tendría quien la encubriera.

Sakura- hace cuanto que lo conoces?-

Sasuke- a quien??- dijo sin saber de quien hablaba

Sakura- a naruto-

Sasuke- para mi desgracia…desde que teníamos 5 años…auqnue me empece a llevar con el a los 13- dijo como recordando

Sakura- lo sabia…..si son amigos, solo que expresan su amistad en forma de discusiones y peleas sin sentido- dijo ella

Sasuke- supongo que si…y tu dime……..porque viniste a konoha??- dijo el mirando a "sakuro"

Sakura- eh a konoha??- dijo olvidando que kakashi había dicho que ella era del país del agua

Sauske- si……..recuerdo que kakashi dijo que venias de otro país- dijo el notando el extraño comportamiento de su compañera

Sakura-……………..ah!!!, si si…….ajajajaja, pues vine porque…pues porque…..porque originalmente soy de aquí- dijo sin saber que inventar

Sasuke- y donde te quedas???, ya vives tu solo???-

Sakura- amm..no…vivo en casa d emi novia-

Sauske- mm…parece que van en serio-

Sakura- "desde cuando sasuke habla de estas cosas???, desde cuando habla por iniciativa propia?"- se preguntaba extrañada

Sasuke- "no se porque puedo hablar tan bien con sakuro…..nisiquiera lo conozco y siento que puedo hablar de lo que sea con el….a diferencia de naruto……..que tiene??...que es lo extraño en el??? Que es???"- se preguntaba mirándola fijamente

Sakura- si, vamos en serio….pero uchiha….en serio tu no tienes novia??- dijo esperando que la respuesta sea que no

Inner sakura- porque quieres que la respuesta sea no???

Sakura- "no lo se…no molestes"

Inner sakura- se me hace que te gusta- dijo picarona la inner

Sakura- "claro que no….ami solo me importa convertirme en chuunin para después ser jounnin"

Inner sakura- segura???...porque piensas tanto en el uchiha???

sakura- "no lo hago!"

inner sakura- lo estas haciendo ahora

sakura- "estúpida inner que tiene la razón…te odio"

sasuke- no….no tengo- sakura sintió algo de alivio

sakura- y que pasa con la chica esa….emm….ino- dijo como si no supiera de quien hablaba

sasuke- no hablaras en serio……esa chica es una pesadilla viviente- dijo como recordando algo horrible

sakura rio por lo que escuchaba de su amiga d ela infancia…."ino la pesadilla viviente"

sakura- por que lo dices???, es muy bonita- dijo ella emocionada

sasuke- pues después de que la conoces ya ni bonita parece- dijo sin mas

sakura- jajaajja………pero hay mas chicas…por ejemplo hinata………es de un buen clan y e sbonita-

sasuke- no me tomes el pelo…esa chica es mas timida que ……emmm….nose……que cualquier otra cosa…además esta loca por naruto-

sakura- vaya tu si que estas al pendiente de todo uchiha………..- dijoi sorprendida

Sauske- ay por favor, basta con ve rla cara que pone cuando ve e a naruto….pero a naruto le gusta tu novia-

Sakura- es cierto…..-

Sasuke- como conociste a sakura?-

Sakura- "diablos…..que le digo???" ammmmm, pues……la conoci cuando eramos pequeños…..y cuando volvi empezamos a andar como novios- dijo sin saber que decir

Sasuke- cuanto se va a tardar ese usuratonkachi- dijo de repente acordándose de el ya que llevaba un buen tiempo hablando con sakuro

Sakura- ahora que lo dices…es cierto…..ya tardo demasiado-

Sasuke- aunque puede que este estreñido- dijo pensandolo seriamente

Sakura- mmm será mejor ir a buscarlo- dijo parándose

Sasuke- creo que si- dijo imitando a sakuro

Mientras anruto

Naruto- diablos…nos equita……..todavia queda es amancha café- dijo traumado, se acerco el pergamino a la nariz- guacala!!!! Huele feo!!!!

-naruto!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto- ahhh!!! Ahí vienen!!!!!!

Sakura- ah ahí estas….que estas haciendo???- dijo viendo al chico estatico ocultando algo atrás de el

Sauske- que ocultas usuratonkachi???- dijo intrigado

Naruto- bueno….etto……..pues……..emmm……miren una ardilla- dijo señalando a la ardilla que estaba en el hombro se sasuke

Sasuke- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Una ardilla!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Sakura-……………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke- quítamela…quítamela!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura-………………………………………………………………………….

Sasuke- que haces aruno!???, quítamela!!- decía alarmado, sakura se acerco y con su dedo índice mando a volar a la ardilla- Uf…….casi muero

Sakura-………………………………………uchiha……………….le temes a las ardillas????- dijo sin poder creer lo que habían presenciado sus ojos

Sasuke- claro que no-

Sakura- si claro…- dijo sarcástica- incluso los pollitos son mas peligrosos

Sasuke se puso un poco rojo y volvió a ver a naruto

Naruto- que?

Sauske- que ocultas????

Naruto sabiendo que no podía ocultarlo mas les mostro el pergamino

Sakura- pero si es….

Sasuke- el pergamino…- lo agarro de la mano de naruto pero casi s evomita al presenciar el terrible olor de la cosa esa……- aque demonios huele????- dijo tapándose la nariz

Naruto- esque…..esque…..esque no había papel…y yo…… bueno…….pues….

Sasuke se quedo helado con un tic en el ojo y lo tiro al suelo para luego caerse el

Sakura- lo mataste- dijo viendo a sasuke en el suelo

Naruto- gomen-

Sakura- que importa….naruto encontraste un pergamino!!!- dijo ella emocionada

Inner sakura- mas cerca d enuestra meta shannaro!!!!!!!

* * *

Aquí acabo este capitulo. GOMEN MARY-HINAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, te prometo que el próximo capitulo te lo voy a dedicar……………..dejen reviews 


	8. Chapter 8

La prueba superada y la ultima prueba!

Hola!!!! Este capitulo se lo dedico a mary-hina!!!! Porque ella es la que mas reviews me ha dejado y porque me ha estado pidiendo estos capítulos y porque soy una malvada y la hice esperar mucho por mis capítulos, gooomen!!! Espero que et guste!

Al fin tenían el pergamino maldito que habían estado buscando….aunque bueno…estaba medio…."sucio" y como que apestaba…pero bueno….era el pergamino a fin de cuentas……esa era una muy buena noticia habían conseguido el pergamino y sin necesidad de pelear con nadie…ahora solo tenían que esperar a que sasuke se repusiera de la impresión de las marranadas de naruto y poder continuar para acabar con la prueba y pasar a la siguiente… y si la pasaba sakura se convertiría en una chuunin….al fin!!!!!!!!

Después de mil horas sasuke al fin se despierta…compréndanlo…el olor de naruto es potente, además el pobre agarro el pergamino con todo y caca, jajajajaja.

Sakura- ne…..uchiha….estas bien???- dijo entre divertida y seria

Sasuke- mmm…..creo que si- dijo el tratando de ponerse de pie

Naruto- hola!!!!!!!!- dijo gritándole en el oído

Sasuke perdió el equilibrio y cayo

Sasuke- si seras dobe!- dijo molesto

Naruto- que???, solo te salude- dijo inoicentemente

Sasuke- si como digas usuratonkachi- dijo volviéndose a levantar

Sakura- como sea….ahora para completar la prueba tenemos que salir ilesos del bosque…..eso será difícil……………-

Sasuke- si…seguro todos los demás que no encontraron nada están a inicios del bosque para capturar a algún equipo que tenga uno-

Naruto- oh….demonios….que hacemos?- dijo el viendo que de verdad tenían problemas

Sakura- mmmm….trampas!- dijo ella al fin

Sasuke- trampas???

Sakura- hai, hai, soy muy bueno usando genjutsus……podríamos usar tu sharingan para ver si hay enemigos delante y después yo uso un genjutsu y ya!- dijo ella brillantemente

Naruto- vaya! Que buena idea sakuro-kun…porque tu no tienes tan buenas ideas sasuke-teme?????- dijo viéndolo como si el tuviera la culpa de no ser tan bueno en los genjutsus.

Sasuke- ………..ash……….ami no me digas…..fue kakashi- dijo cruzado de brazos

Sakura- como sea…..vamos…no hay que perder tiempo…que ya se va a acabar y aunque llguemos a la meta si no lo hacemos en el tiempo indicado no pasamos la prueba- dijo apurada

Sasuke- mmmmmmmm-

Naruto- y…….exactamente cuanto tiempo queda para eso???- dijo el temiendo lo peor

Sakura- mm………3 horas-

Sasuke- ………….

Naruto-…………………..

Sakura- así que muévanse no se queden ahí parados, tenemos mucho que recorrer holagazanes- dijo ella empujando a sus petrificados compañeros

Mientras tanto ya fuera del bosque

Kakashi- mmmmm…………..hasta ahora los equipo que han salido son los de neji, shino y gaara- dijo preocupado

Neji- mmmm…………………………………………..vamos chico gay- dijo para si

Kakashi- eh????...me hablas a mi???- dijo viéndolo raro

Neji volteo y lo vio mas raro aun

Neji- ………….no……………….-

Kakashi- "se refería a sakuro???"- pensó el

Neji- si- dijo como si le hibiera leído la mente al sensei pervertido

Kakashi- ey!...leiste mi mente???- dijo medio asustadillo

Neji- ………………………..todo se puede en un fanfiction- dijo para después dar vuelta su cabeza tipo la niña del exorcista

Kakashi-……………………………………………..que chico mas extraño-dijo asustado el sensei para después mirara fijamnte hacia el interior del bosque esperando ver a su equipo de regreso con el pergamino…aunque en realidad lo que mas le preocupaba era su alumna…..ella era algo especial para una hermanita, y le había tomado mucho cariño desde que era una niña y la empezó a entrenar…..asi que si la descubrían el seria el primero en defenderla….o en huir de la aldea, ja, total lo único que quería era verlos llegar para que sus nervios pudieran descansar al fin.

Mientras el equipo de kakashi estaba con los nervios d epunta esperando que las hojas los atacaran o algo así, los pobres volteaban para todos lados, naruto mas que nada, estaba tan nervioso que se le había salido uno….

Sakura- puf!...que asco…..naruto eres un puerco- dijo ella sabiendo que había sido naruto

Naruto- ey!, como sabes que no fue el teme-. Dijo el ofendido

Sakura- es obvio que fuiste tu- dijo ella como si fuera imposible que sasuke se echara uno

Naruto- ni que fuera un alien…estoy seguro que se ha echado unos- dijo viéndolo raro

Sasuke- que'??, no me mires así marrano!- dijo amenazándolo con su puño

Naruto- ALIEN!- dijo acusándolo con el dedo- al fin entiendo todo, ya me quedo claro

Sakura y sasuke se quedaron como diciendo "y a este que le pasa?"

Naruto- si…eres un alien….ya se me hacia raro que no te guste el ramen y que nunca te eches pedos.,……además de que no te gusta ninguna chica….- dijo el sabiendo que tenia razón

Sakura estuvo de acuerdo con lo ultimo…auqnue eso no ameritaba que era un alien

Sasuke- no seas ridículo naruto- dijo el sin poder creer la sarta de babosadas que decía naruto

Naruto- tu que crees sakuro-kun?- dijo pidiendo la opinión de su compañero

Sakura- mm…pues tienes razón en lo ultimo, es raro que a un chico no le gusten las chicas, y nunca he sabido de alguna chica que te llame la atención….aunque eso no significa que sea un alien-

Naruto- eh?- dijo algo desilucionado

Sasuke- lo vez??

Sakura- mas bien lo haría gay-

Naruto- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Sasuke- que?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- dijo traumado…el???, gay??????, por favor……..era como decir que naruto era inteligente

Sakura- si……pero también pienso que talvez todavía no sientes interés por las chicas…lo cual es extraño ya que desde la pubertad se interesan por las niñas- dijo pensativa

Sauske- aruno…..ya cállate…le tomas demasiada importancia- dijo el sin poder creer que estaban desperdiciando tiempo valioso en tarugadas

Sakura- cierto…mejor sigamos…..y naruto….deja de decir que es un alien….ni que tu fueras precisamente normal…."aunque yo tampoco soy lo que piensan"- pensó divertida

Y así continuaron hasta que sasuke con ayuda de su sharingan vio a un equipo esperándolos escondidos detrás de unos arbustos

Sasuke- atención……ahí hay unos- dijo el previniendo a sus compañeros de un posible ataque.

Sakura- entendido- dijo juntando sus manos lista para hacer sus sellos de genjutsu

Naruto solo los observaba….que podía hacer el????...de pronto se le ocurrió una idea….iba a distraer al otro equipo, así que se transformo en naruta…jajajaj….desnuda y corrió por ahí como si nada…..por supuesto sakura ni se inmuto…mientras que el otro equipo quedo con la boca abierta y con una hemorragia nasal severa,l en ese intante sakura hizo unos sellos con sus manos y realizo el genjutsu, en el genjutsu, a sakura, sasuke y naruto se les caia el pergamino, que en realidad se trataba de un triste tronco…..asi que sin saberlo el otro equipo lo tomo y salió corriendo saliendo del bosque según ellos muy triunfales.

Kakashi- veo un equipo………demonios….no es mi equipo- maldijo el

Siiiiii, seremos chuunins dijo uno de ellos sosteniendo el tronso como si fuera todo para el-

Kakashi- ……mmmm……..y porque serán chuunins???- dijo el mirando el tronco

Que no ve????- decía le chico mostrándole su tronco

Kakashi junto sus manos y deshizo el genjutsu dejando ver al chico que había sido estafado y eso solo se trataba de una mugre rama fea-

Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo- dijo el chico mas que decepcionado

Kakashi- seguro fue sakura- dijo para si el sensei

Después de unos instantes su equipo se diviso y el sensei sonrio, al fin podría descansar su alma….su queridísima alumna no ha sido descubierta….

Kakashi- al fin!- dijo llamando la atención de varios chicos que estaban esperando a los últimos participantes

Sakura- lo hicimos!!!- dijo feliz

Sasuke- al fin!...- dijo el harto de aguantar a naruto por tanto tiempo seguido

Naruto- aquí esta, aquí esta!!! Kakashi-sensei…..aqui est qel pergamino!- dijo el levantándolo haciendo que varios vieran el objeto algo extrañados…a lo que sakura y sasuke simplemnte se avergonzaron con ganas……….

Kakashi- …….seguros que es el pergamino????- dijo minado fijamnete el objeto

Naruto- claro!- dijo el chico convencido

Kakashi- pero ninguno d elos pergaminos era café- dijo el sin comporender el color del pergamino 

Naruto- bueno…esque….ejem- se acerco a kakashi y le dijo lo que había pasado en el oído

Kakashi casi se vomita….- de acuerdo…….es autentico………bien….pues ustedes son los finalistas……………………………………..- dijo el todavía asqueado por lo que cavaba de escuchar por parte de su alumno

A continuación aparece el hokage ….

Hokage- mis felicitaciones a todos los finalistas, ahora solo queda la ultima prueba, y esta será dirigida por iruka…….su maestro de la academia….espero que se acuerden de el- dijo el hokage para después con un puf, apareciera el susodicho

Iruka- hola finalistas de la prueba de chuunin!- hijo el levantando la mano a modo de saludo

Naruto- iruka-sensei!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito el saludándolo desde su lugar

Iruka- emmm…..hola naruto…..como les decía…..soy el encargado de la tercera prueba….y bueno….. este año la tercera prueba será muy diferente a la de años pasados-

Todos los participantes se miraban confundidos…como????, diferente??? No habría peleas????? Entonces de que se trataba?????, eso era extraño……..que los pondría a hacer iruka????

Iruka. Bien, por lo que veo están confundidos….y se preguntan de que se trata esta prueba, bueno, esta prueba es por equipos….no será individual……y tienen una semana para completarla……empezando mañana………….se trata de lo siguiente……verán….mientras estaban en esta difícil y agobiante segunda prueba de kakashi…

Kakashi-…..

Iruka. Yo me vi en la tarea de esconder pequeños pergaminos por toda la aldea…..

Al momento de escuchar "pergaminos por toda la aldea" todos suspiraron agobiados

Iruka- pero tranquilos…no es como esta prueba…es mucho mas relajante….y mas divertida- dijo pensando en lo que tendrían que hacer- bien, en cada pergamino hay una orden, en cuanto encuentren un pergamino tienen que ir al edificio del hokage donde estare yo a la entrada, yo desharé el sello de cada pergamino y entre el equipo eligiran quien acatara la orden…cualquiera que esta sea……cada integrante tendrá que catar 3 ordenes como minimo….si algún paricipante se rehusa a cumplir con alguna orden el quipo queda descalificado- dijo el como si nada y riendo

Neji- …..mmmm sospechoso……-

Shino- ………………………………………………muy sospechoso-

Gaara- …………………………..algo huele mal aquí-

Naruto- oh…lo siento- dijo un poco apenado

Gaara- ……………………………………….

Sakura- que extraño….que clase de ordenes tendrán esos pergaminos-

Naruto- por la risa de iruka-sensei……..seguro se divertirán todos ellos…………..nada bueno para nosotros imagino- dijo el imaginándose que cosa pudo haber puesto iruka ya que naruto tenia una relación con iruka como kakashi con sakura, al no tener padres, iruka se encargo de naruto como si se tratara de su hijo.

Iruka- bien eso es todo…..mañana preséntense en la academia a las 9 d ela mañana……….descansen el dia de hoy- dijo para después desaparecer con otro puf

Kakashi- ese iruka……..hagan lo que hagan no busquen pergaminos en los arboles…….esos son los peores- dijo previniendo a sus alumnos los cuales se quedaron con cara de ¡eh?"

Sakura- kakashi-sensei…………………………….significa que en esta pruba todos podemos convertirnos en chuunins???-

Kakashi- si…..en efecto……………..aunque……algunas de esas ordenes son un poco…emm….bueno……no son muy……mm…como les digo…….no…mejor no les digo……véanlo ustedes mismos- dijo el divertido

Naruto, sakura y sasuke se miraron

Naruto- como sea, yo estoy hambriento…no quieren comer algo??- dijo dirigiéndose a su sensei y a sus compañeros

Kakashi- lo siento quede de verme con iruka para preparar su gran discurso d emañana- dijo el fastidiado

Naruto- ustedes???-

Sakura- lo siento…..estoy muy cansado…necesito dormir un poco- dijo adolorida

Naruto- eso solo me deja a…..- dijo viendo a sasuke

Sasuke- ……………………

Naruto- vamos sasuke!- dijo el jalándolo..no..mas bien arrastrándolo

Sakura- bueno….nos vemos mañana kakashi-sensei- dijo ella empezando a caminar pero siendo detenida por kakashi- pasa algo???

Kakahsi- bien hecho sakura- dijo orgulloso el sensei

Sakura- arigato- dijo sonriéndole, después se dio media vuelta y se fue para su casa

Mds- sakura-chan!, como te fue???- dijo su madre angustiada

Sakura- muy bien oka-san…..fuimos finalistas…ahora solo queda la ultima prueba- dijo feliz

Mds- me alegro sakura-chan- dijoi su madre resignada, a fin de cuentas era su hija y si ella quería ser una jounin la apoyaría

Sakura- y…que hay de comer???- dijo ella hambrienta

Mds- te hice tu comida favorita sakura-chan- dijo su madre sacando unas deliciosas brochetas de camaron del horno

Sakura- yaiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, que rico- dijo para después devorar la comida

Mds- sa-sakura-chan….- dijo medio asustada su mama

Sakura- si??- dijo con restos de comida por toda la cara

Mds- podrías……convertirte en mi sakurita de nuevo- dijo anhelando ver a su niña de ojos verdes, tez blanca y pelo rosa.

Sakura- ah…..hai- dijo juntando sus manos y transformándose poco a poco en la chica que era.

Mds- así esta mejor- dijo viéndola como siempre lo hacia.

Sakura- estuvo delicioso mama…..gracias…..ire a mi cuarto a bañarme…-

Mds- ah….sakura….llamo ino……y se preguntaba si querrías ir de compras con ella y hinata- dijo su madre esperando una afirmación por parte de su hija…ya era hora de verla algo femenina…si no los vecinos empezarian a sospechas con eso de que son medio chismocillos

Sakura- claro!, buena idea………me servirá para distraerme un poco- dijo ella animada ya que desde hacia mucho tiempo que no hacia cosas de chicas

Mds- me alegro, vendrán por ti en una hora, asiq ue apurate sakura-chan-

Sakura- hai- dijo subiendo las escaleras y llegando a su cuarto

Después de una hora tocan la puerta

La mama de sakura abre y se encuentra con hinata e ino

Ino- hola señora, buenas tardes- dijo la chica sonriendo

Hinata- bu-buenas tardes- dijo la timida chica

Mds- sakura bajara en un momento….pasen- dijo la mujer dejando pasar a las chicas

Después de un rato sakura bajo luciendo un lindo vestido azul que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, con el pelo recojido en in delgado moño azul y unos lindos guaraches del mismo tono.

Ino- vaya, hasta que te dejas ver- dijo ino

Sakura- jejeje, gomen………..- dijo riendo nerviosa

Hinata- t.te vez muy linda sakura-san- dijo la chica tan correcta como siempre

Sakura- gracias….tu también hinata, las dos- dijo también refiriéndose a ino

Mds- bueno, ya váyanse……diviértanse niñas- dijo la madre de sakura despidiéndose de las chicas

Ino- te perdiste de muchas cosas sakura…nose donde fregados estabas, pero debiste verme con sasuke-kun………..-

Sakura- eh''????, con sasuke?????...- dijo ella sin recordar que ella hubiera hecho algo con sasuke

Ino- si, antes de que fuera a su segunda prueba…..lo salude y hablamos…un poco- admitió ella

Sakura- ah si???- dijo divertida recordando lo que sasuke había dicho de ella…"ino la pesadilla viviente"

Ino- de que te ries???- dijo viendo a sakura

Sakura- no se nada…es que me entere de que le..le gusta otra chica- dijo inventando

Inner sakura- que haces???

Sakura- "de que??"

Inner sakura- tu sabes de que hablo

Sakura- "no….no lo se inner loca"

Inner sakura- aja, hazte la que no sabes….estas mintiendo………a sasuke no le gusta nadie

Sakura-……………"………………………………………………………………..y que?"

Inner sakura- ah ya veo…protegiendo lo nuestro shannaro- dijo la inner divertida

Sakura- "oh ya cállate"

Ino- y quien es???- dijo muy interesada en el tema

Sakura- no lo se…….so lo se que es una chica de la aldea

Hinata- mmm………………………y que hay de naruto???- dijo de pronto hinata

Ino y sakura voltearon a verla al mismo tiempo de forma picarona

Hinata- q-que pasa???- dijo ruborizada

Sakura- a hinata le gusta naruto-

Ino- hinata…que malos gustos……-

Hinata- y-yo yo………………..si- dijo admitiéndolo al fin como en un suspiro

Al instante ino y sakura gritaron emocionadas

Sakura- "es cierto….lo dijo sasuke"

Las tres chicas iban platicando muy entusiasmadas y ni se dieron cuenta que pasaron al lado de ichiraku-ramen, donde estaba naruto y sasuke………naruto al escuchar voces de chicas volteo como por instinto animal…..digo es hombre…es natural en ellos, y a la primera que vio fue a sakura

Naruto- sakura-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito el con la cara llena de ramen, el escuchar esto, sasuke volteo para ver a la supuesta novia de sakuro, al verla casi se muere…..esa era la novia de sakuro???????????? No podía ser…….era demasiado bonita…….. y como puede ser que no recordara una chica así……..demonios ese sakuro si que tenia suerte.

Sakura- naruto!...-

Hinata- ……n……na……na……na….- no podía articular d elo nerviosa que estaba

Naruto la noto

Naruto- hola hinata-chan!-dijo sonriéndole

Con esto hinata se puso totalmente roja y se escondió detrás de sakura

Naruto- are???-

Sakura- hinata……………….- dijo reprendiéndola

Ino- hinata, vamos…es tu oportunidad- le dijo al oído a la chica empujándola haciéndola quedar justo enfrente de naruto

Hinata- bu-buenas ta-tardes na-naruto-kun- dijo ella con las cara brillándole de lo roja que estaba y sin poder mirara al chico a la cara

Naruto- oye…te vez diferente- dijo observando a hinata

Hinata al sentirse observada tuvo un impulso de esconderse pero fue obligada por ino a estarse ahí

Naruto- no se que es pero te vez muy bien hinata-chan- dijo el haciendo que la chica abriera los ojso como platos

Hinata- "naruto-kun…naruto-kun me dijo que me veía bien"- pensó ella para después desmayarse

Sakura- hianta???, HINATA!!!!-

Ino- demasiadas emociones para ella-

De repente a sakura y a ino se les cruzo una brillante idea

Sakura- ey, naruto……podrías llevarla a su casa?????- dijo macabramente

Naruto- eh???-

Sakura- por favor…..mirala………seguro esta así por mas tiempo-

Hinta estaba por despertarse pero ino por su bien le dio un zape dejándola nuevamente incosciente

Ino- "lo siento hina…pero te conviene"

Naruto- esta bien…..- dijo cargándola y llevandosela

Sakura- jajajajaj….esto si que dio resultado- dijo sin notar todavía a cierto pelinegro que no había parado de verla desde que escucho su voz

Ino- oye sakura………ahora que lo pienso el baboso de naruto ni sabe donde vive hinata- dijo recordando

Sakura- oh…es cierto….adonde se la llevo entonces….???-

Ino-……mm…..buena pregunta…ahora vuelvo…..no vaya a ser que el idiota se la lleve a donde no- dijo ella yéndose por donde se fue naruto y dejando sola a sakura quien ahora si que sintió una penetrante miarada sobre ella, entonces volteo hacia donde estaba el moreno

Sakura- uchiha!- dijo de loi mas normal, olvidando por completo que estaba vestida de chica

Sasuke- supongo que eres sakura- dijo ela viéndola de pues a cabeza cosa que incomodo un poco a sakura

Sakura- "cierto…soy sakura", si……soy yo…mi novio me ha hablado mucho de ti- dijo ella

Sasuke- talvez de parezca raro pero tu novio y yo hicimos una apuesta……-

Sakura- ah es verdad…si me lo comento…y la acepto-

Sasuke se quedo un poco shockeado…una chica así….??? En un entrenamiento de kakashi???, eso le gustaría verlo….

Sakura- piensas que las chica son podemos hacer lo que ustedes???- dijo divertida…mas bien burlona

Sasuke-….pues…eso creo- dijo ya no tan seguro

Sakura- bueno…….pues estas por perder una apuesta- dijo ella sonriendo… sonrisa en la cual el uchiha quedo completamente rendido

Sasuke- en verdad eres novia de sakuro???- dijo sin poder creerlo

Sakura- "se lo digo??" mmm…………."si o no?????"

Inner sakura- pero si le dices no podras hacer la apuesta….

Sakura- "pero si no le digo me podrían descubrir"

Inner sakura- y que shannaro!, es mejor ganar la apuesta para que le enseñes

Sakura- "pero si le digo quien soy en realidad también habre ganado la apuesta….ya quie soy mujer…y pase esas pruebas……"

Inner sakura- ………………….cierto………………………..

Sasuke se quedo viéndola…parecía como si tuviera una discusión interna…algo le decía que es alinda chica ocultaba algo.

Sakura- uchiha………………………………….- dijo al fin

Sauske- si??

Sakura- tengo que hablar contigo- dijo para tener sobre ella toda la atención del moreno

Sasuke- conmigo???, porque conmigo???-

Sakura- es sobre sakuro- dijo ella nerviosa

Sasuke pensó que al fin se revelarian muchas dudas que tenia de aquel chico tan extraño

Sakura- veras yo ……….

Pero fue interrumpida ya que había llegado ino

Ino- al fin llego!, lo siento..esque el menso de naruto ya andaba en la montaña d elos hokages- dijo sin mas sin saber la importante y esperada conversación que había interrumpido- oh sasuke-kun- dijo viéndolo de pronto

Sasuke- oh no-

Sakura- "maldita sea….buen momento para llegar puerca"

Aquí acabo el capitulo……espero que te haya gustado mary-hina…y a todos los demás lectores….gracias por sus reviews!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Viviendo doble identidad

Capitulo 9: La verdad es problematica

Hola a todos!!!, ya se que me tarde demasiado para subir este capitulo…y no se preocupen…acabare cada una de mis historias….pero me voy a tomar mi tiempo no se desesperen….jejeje…como sea…..espero que les guste este capitulo y que dejen reviews!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!

Ino había llegado adonde estaba sakura y sasuke, y claro…interrumpio una conversación muy esperada, así que dejo al uchiha intrigado………..

Ino- hola sasuke-kun!!!- dijo ella melosa acercándose a el

Sakura- "inche ino…..digo…..eh????"-

Inner sakura- lo sabia…nos gusta!!!- dijo entusiasmada

Sakura- "cla-claro que no……es solo que…….solo que……"- pensaba sin saber bien que decirle a su inner

Inner sakura- solo que que???...admitelo.l…..nos morimos por el….y como no???, esta como quiere!!!!

Sakura- "eh????????...de donde sacaste eso???...ya cállate!"- dijo enfadad con su inner

Inner sakura- uy que genio-

Sasuke- ah…ino- dijo indiferente y algo fastidiado

Ino- dime sasuke-kun…….no quieres salir conmigo????- dijo adoptando una voz sugestiva

Sasuke- no- dijo sin inmutarse ante la actitud de la chica

Ino- vamos…..ya estas en edad- dijo ella

Sasuke- que no!...- dijo mas que fastidiado

Sakura simplemente los miraba y sentía algo dentro de ella que no quería que ino se acercara a sasuke de esa forma……

Sasuke por su parte no quería que la novia de sakuro lo mirara con otra chica….pero…porque no quería eso????...era extraño….apenas la conocía y sentía como si ya supiera todo de ella, fue algo que lo inquieto……que demonios sentía por aquella chica????...como sea, decidió hacer caso omiso de sus pensamientos y enfocarse en quitarse a la rubia de encima…en verdad lo estaba incomodando…

Sasuke- ino………………..- dijo igual de indiferente

Ino- si??- dijo lo mas melosa y empalagosa que pudo…cosa que casi hace vomitar al uchiha

Sasuke- …………….quitate….- dijo sin mas

Ino- amm……si sasuke-kun- dijo ella quitándose

Sasuke volteo a ver a la chica de cabellos rosados y se dio cuenta de que lo observaba………sakura al notar que el la veía ahora se volteo nada disimulada hacia otro lado con un extraño rubor en las mejillas…………rubor???...

Sasuke- "rubor???"- se pregunto contemplando la tierna escena

Sakura- "oh no……..me ruborice"- pensó reprendiéndose a si misma

Ino- bueno….entonces vámonos sakura…….- dijo acercándose a su amiga ya que sus intentos de conquistar a sasuke fallaron una vez mas

Sakura se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de su amiga y la miro

Sakura- si- dijo para después mirar de nuevo al chico quien no había ni parpadeado mirándola y se volvió a voltear a otro lado ahora caminando al lado de su amiga rumbo al centro comercial

En el camino al centro comercial….

Ino- mm….no entiendo porque sasuke-kun no me hace caso……soy la chica mas hot de konoha- se dijo decepcionada………después de este comentario que parecía mas bien puchero, sakura solo rio- que te causa tanta risa???- dijo mirándola

Sakura- amm..no nada- dijo ella riendo nerviosamente

Ino la miro sospechosamente….sakura le ocultaba algo…..y estaba dispuesta a saber de que s e trataba, es decir, había ido a la casa de la pelirosa para que fuera con ella a ver a sasuke antes de la segunda prueba y resulta que no estaba……su mama dijo que se había ido al monte a recolectar guajolotes…o algo así…aunque no sabia que eran guajolotes de todos modos…después de que fue a ver a sasuke regreso y no había llegado….era algo extraño…..ademas tampoco estaba el dia de la primera prueba, ese dia la quería invitar al cine…pero tuvo que ir con hinata porque sakura estaba desaparecida

Ino- sakura- dijo mirándola de la misma forma

Sakura- amm…hai??- dijo algo nerviosa pues no le gustaba cuando la miraba así…por lo general cuando la miraba así era porque quería saber algo- "shannaro…….se habrá dado cuenta??"

Ino- dime…..porque ya no estas en tu casa????...- dijo mirándola mientras caminaban esperando la respuesta de su amiga

Sakura- emm……esque……recolecto guajolotes- dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

Ino- …………………..vamos no me engañas…….eso de los guajolotes es una mera patraña- dijo sabiendo que su amiga mentia

Sakura- cla-claro que no ino-chan- dijo tratando de calmarla

Ino- no me digas ino-chan……..se que me ocultas algo sakura…..pero nose que es……dime….acaso sales con algún chico y no quieres que me entere????- dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos

Sakura- mmmmm……………………………….no "no precisamente así"-

Ino- entonces???...tomas drogas???...tienes una aventura??? Que????- dijo desesperada

Sakura- pero que cosas dices ino????- dijo sin poder creer las mensadas que se le ocurrían a su amiga…..

Ino- pues es que se me hace muy raro…y últimamente has estado muy cansada…..de que se trata????- dijo mas desesperada que nunca

Sakura- ino….. "demonios……jamás podre engañar a ino"

Inner sakura- que vamos a hacer???, la cerda ya sospecha- dijo apurada la inner

Sakura- "no lo se…….es demasiado perceptiva"

Ino- y mira esto!!!- señalo algunas raspadas que tenia en las rodillas y en los codos

Sakura- eh??...esto???...ah….esque…..esque…..cuando estaba recolectando guajolotes me cay del monte y me raspe con las piedras…pero por suerte heidy estaba ahí y me ayudo- dijo

Ino- si….heidy es una niña muy buena- dijo como corroborando lo que decía- …..ey!!! un momento……..dime la verdad!!!!- dijo sabiendo extrañamente que era mentira…

Sakura- "ahora que le digo???"

Ino- sakura……quiero que me digas la verdad…….- dijo enfadada deteniéndose en medio de la calle esperando que su amiga le dijera de una buena vez por todas que estaba ocurriendo

Sakura la miro……parece que tendría que decírselo…lo bueno es que podía confiar en ella, no por nada eran amigas de toda la vida y eso…..asi que muy a su pesar, opto por decirle la verdad

Sakura- de acuerdo……- dijo en un suspiro

Ino- es un chico cierto????- dijo mirándola

Sakura- si……………………tiene que ver con un chico- dijo preparada para soltarle todo a su amiga

Ino- lo sabia……quien es???...de donde es???, cuales son sus intenciones???, lo conozco??, como es???, que hace??? Cuantos años tiene ¿??...quiero saberlo todo!!!!!- dijo llena de emoción

Sakura- creo que seria mejor sentarnos en algún lado para platicar ino- dijo nerviosa al ser abordada con tantas preguntas

Ino- esta bien- dijo ella para después caminar hacia el parque y sentarse en una de las multiples bancas que había por ahí, sakura la encamino a una donde no había nadie…ni una

sola alma que pudiera escuchar dicha conversación…..era algo demasiado secreto y no podía arriesgarse que alguien escuchara la conversación…aunque no había visto a alguien que dormía por esos rumbos…………

Se sentaron

Ino- muy bien suelta la sopa- dijo preparada para escuchar lo que tenia que decir

Sakura- bien….ahi va- dijo para después tomar aire

Ino- vamos-

Sakura- recuerdas a sakuro???- dijo recordándole el dia de la segunda prueba

Ino- si…..lo recuerdo….es el chico nuevo del equipo de sasuke-kun, no??- dijo esperando la confiramacion de su amiga

Sakura- hai-

Ino- no me digas que tu y el…………tu y el andan???????...SAKURA Y SAKURO????????????????????????- dijpo gritando con una sonrisa burlona

Sakura- ammm……no……no es así………-

Ino- que relación tienes con el????- pregunto

Sakura- una relación muuuuyyyy cercana-dijo haciendo un poco de énfasis

Ino- mmm-……..

Sakura- ino………….sakuro y yo somos………

Ino- son novios???, esposos????...amantes????

Sakura- ino…….callate!- dijo harta de escuchar esa sarta de tonterías

Ino- mmmm………

Sakura- dejame terminar por todos los cielos……si de por si ya es difícil decirlo tu lo haces mas- dijo desesperada

Ino- vaya….entonces es algo importante no??- dijo viendo la cara de su amiga

Sakura- pues si…..y necesito que prometas que no le diras a nadie- dijo mirándola fijamnete

Ino- lo juro…lo juro!!!-

Sakura- promételo de verdad-

Ino- es verdad…no le dire a nadie….ya dime-dijo intrigada…..seguro era un gran secreto

Sakura- bien……..la verdad es……..que sakuro y yo……somos……somos……….somos la misma persona- dijo al fin dejando a su amiga con una interrogante

Ino- como???- dijo sin captar

Sakura- yo soy sakuro-

Ino- eh???, dices que eres sakuro y te transformaste en mi amiga????...DEPREVADO- dijo alejándose

Sakura- ino….callate…….no es así…no me estas entendiendo- dijo desesperada- "demonios…..es frustrante"

Ino- si eres sakura responde a esto…….¿que fue lo que me paso en la fiesta de hinata?- dijo para ver sis si era

Sakura- ash….facil………….cuando saliste del baño tenias la parte trasera de la falda metida en los calzones y todo mundo te los vio - dijo imitando a su amiga

Ino- de acuerdo…..eres sakura…….entonces….explicame eso de que tu eres sakuro-

Sakura- mm…que parte de soy sakuro….no entiendes???- dijo ella

Ino- esque………osea como????...eres una chica…..y te haces chico???...eres como ranma???- dijo confusa

Sakura- ………………………no ino…………..no soy como ranma- dijo como diciendo "da"

Ino- entonces no me explico……

Sakura- ino………….desde que soy pequeña me he estado entrenando como ninja-

Ino- ay sakura- eso es imposible…las chicas no podemos hacer esas cosas- dijo como si estuviera loca

Sakura- claro que podemos……y la prueba es que yo lo hice…..kakashi-sensei me ha entrenado desde hace mucho y ahora me hago pasar por hombre porque quiero ser una jounnin- dijo así como así

Ino- sakura…………….esa es una buena broma…..ahora ya dime la verdad- dijo sin creer una palabra de lo que decía su amiga

Sakura- no me crees???...-

Ino- sakura………….tu jamás podrías parecer un chico………………….- dijo mofándose de ella

Sakura- quieres ver??- dijo retándola

Ino la miro algo seria……acaso decía la verdad????

Ino- de acuerdo sakura……te doy 10 minutos para que vengas vestida de hombre- dijo ella pensando que con eso no la haría

Sakura- que tal 5 segundos?-

Ino- que????- dijo abriendo los ojos como platos- de que hablas???

Sakura- ino…..puedo usar mi chakra y transformarme en chico-

Ino- i-imposible…….- dijo sin poder creerlo

Sakura- ahora lo veras- dijo uniendo sus manos y concentrando su chakra transformándose frente a ino en sakuro

Ino con los ojos mas abiertos y sin parpadear casi se cae de la impresión

Ino- no…..no puedo---- creerlo- dijo sin apartar la vista de su amiga

Sakura- lamento no habértelo dicho antes ino……esque……es un secreto………y kakashi-sensei me dijo que nadie debería saberlo-

Ino- en-entonces…tu…….tu-

Sakura- si………….

Ino- ESTAS ES EL EQUIPO DE SASUKE-KUN????????????????????????????-

Sakura- eh????...- la verdad sakura esperaba escuchar otra cosa pero…….eso no se lo esperaba- ah…….hai- dijo viendo a su amiga

Ino- no lo creo!!!!...que envidia!!!!-

Sakura- en realidad no es gran cosa-

Ino- que no???...estas loca???...puedes verlo desnudo!!!!- dijo pervertida

Sakura- eres una cerda- dijo viendola asqueada

Ino- ay por dios tienes que contarme todo acerca de el…que come??...a que hora va al baño???...todo!!!- dijo emocionada

Sakura- emm…creo que estas un poco obsesionada con sasuke no???- dijo un poco asustada

Ino- ay no como crees – dijo con un retrato de sasuke detrás de ella

Sakura- seeee……..bueno…como sea….nadie se puede enterar ino…..ni una sola alma……….entendiste???- dijo mirándola fijamente

Ino- entendido- dijo al estilo militar

Sakura- eso no era necesario pero bueno…vámonos al centro comercial- dijo parándose

Ino- sabes???...después de esto como que ya no tengo ganas de ir……eso fue demasiado…una ida al centro ahora se me hace poca cosa…es decir….imagínate lo que podemos hacer con tu habilidad- decía con un malicioso plan en la cabeza y ciertamente una cara llena de malicia

Sakura- "oh no…e.sa cara….eso solo significa que ino……..tiene un plan"

No muy lejos de ahí había alguien que tan solo miraba las nubes y fue interrumpido de su ardua tarea al escuchar a cierta rubia escandalosa…así que no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación………

Shikamaru- así que sakura es sakuro…………………….- dijo el chico viendo nuevamente sus nubes- mmmmmm……………………………………………………………………

Sakura e ino se habían parado y se dispusieron a irse a otro lado….sin embargo shikamaru las siguió….habia tenido la mala suerte de escuchar la conversacioncilla esa………… y se le ocurrió una buena idea……aunque de todos modos el no se prestaba mucho a esas cosas…normalmente era demasiado neutro…..además…el no había pasado la segunda prueba……..

Total….ino quien sabe cuantas leperadas le decía a sakura acerca de su habilidad y como la podía usar etcétera…mientras el chico flojo solo las seguía a distancia contemplando la naturaleza y volteando cuando escuchaba uno que otro ruidillo escandaloso de la rubia…. Quien por cierto…..no podía sacarse de la cabeza……..después de un rato llegaron a casa de sakura asique ino se fue a su casa con una sonrisa…..shikamaru la siguió………cuando estaba por abrir su casa…de repente se quedo sin movimiento

Ino- pero que????...- dijo al notar que no podía moverse

Shikamaru- técnica imitación de las sombras……- dijo muy normal mientras notaba como la rubia lo miraba sin entender que estaba haciendo

Ino- shikamaru????- dijo ella viéndolo con una enorme interrogante en la cabeza

Shikamaru- aa…………….- dijo todavía con la técnica sobre ella

Ino- se puede saber que haces???- dijo mirándolo fijamente enfadada

Shikamaru- eres demasiado problemática sabes???- dijo quitando la técnica

Ino- que quieres???...- dijo fría y molesta….quien se creía???..porque llegaba y le lanzaba una técnica de esa manera???

Shikamaru- bueno…..es algo problemático- dijo rascándose la cabeza

Ino- "iu…tiene piojos"……contigo todo es problemático- dijo hastiada

Shikamaru- escucha……….no me gusta meterme en problemas……y para mi desgracia…escuche algo demasiado problemático- dijo cerrando los ojos

Ino- de que hablas???- dijo sin entender

Shikamaru- decirte que yo estaba en el parque cuando hablabas con sakura- dijo así como así

Ino- que?????- dijo con los ojos como platos- no puede ser!!!- dijo ella apurada….maldita sea…y ahora que haría….shikamaru sabia de su identidad…pero un momento…..shikamaru no le gustaba meterse en problemas…lo mas seguro seria que no dijera nada con tal de no

meterse en ningún tipo de lio…así era shikamaru…le gustaba mirar las nubes y siempre se dormía en los exámenes aun cuando su coeficiente intelectual era mayor de 200… ino siempre se pregunto porque era así…se conocían desde hacia mucho tiempo…..eran casi vecinos…. Así que se veian prácticamente diario…

Shikamaru- no te preocupes…..no me gustan los problemas……- dijo calmándola

Ino- entonces…….que quieres???- dijo sin entender porque estaba ahí- bien podias haberte ido sin decir nada como si nunca lo hubieras escuchado-

Shikamaru- si…eso es verdad, era una probabilidad…….mas sin embargo el dia de hoy he decidido haber algo que va contra mis principios- dijo el empezando a ponerse nervioso

Ino- "de que esta hablando???" a que te refieres???- dijo mirándolo sin saber lo que el chico diría a continuación

Shikamaru- veras………yo……..

Ino- tu que???- dijo desesperada

Shikamaru- …..la verdad es problemática- dijo sin saber como plantear lo que quería decir

Ino-…… "que quiere decir???"

Mientras tanto sakura en su casa………………..

Mds- sakura-chan…..llegaste temprano……- dijo su madre cuando la vio llegar

Sakura- hai…..esque se presento algo mama….jejeje- dijo sonriendo

Mds- sakura-chan…un chico vino a verte- dijo su madre sonriendo

Sakura- "ash no…..naruto………….seguro que le hizo algo a hinata y no sabe que hacer el tarado" – pensó como si de verdad ahí estuviera el chico rubio- donde esta?

Mds- en la sala…..llego hace poco….- dijo riendo de igual manera su madre

Sakura se dirigió a la sala

Sakura- ahora que le hiciste a…..- pero se quedo sin habla al ver que se trataba de su compañero de equipo……el otro……uchiha sasuke- u-uchiha- dijo con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder

Sasuke- sakura …- dijo parándose al verla entrar

Sakura- que….que haces……que haces aquí???- dijo sin saber muy bien que decir

Sasuke- he venido porque quiero preguntarte algunas cosas- dijo el mirándola

Sakura se acerco un poco a la sala para quedar frente a sasuke y sentarse frente a el

Mds- si se les ofrece algo solo díganme- dijo la señora pasando pòr ahí

Sakura- hai…..arigato oka-san- dijo sonriendole a su madre

Sasuke- muchas gracias señora- dijo haciendo una pequeña inclinación, a lo que la señora no pudo mas que sonreir….si su sakura se casaba con ese chico seguro sus nietos estarían preciosos

Sakura- em…..bien………se…. se que tienes muchas preguntas………y……….."dios mio no puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto"- se dijo a si misma

Sasuke- hai…..sobre sakuro…..ademas….tu ibas a decirme algo……solo que ino llego y te interrumpió- dijo mirándola sin evitar vagar de aquí para alla del cuerpo d ela chica….era muy linda

Sakura sintió la mirada del chico….medio descarada cabe decir….y se sintió un poco incomoda…si fue difícil decírselo a ino…iba a ser mas difícil decírselo a el….a sasuke uchiha…pero porque???...porque era tan difícil decírselo a el???...mierda…hubiera optado por naruto….aunque seguro que a naruto s ele salía en cualquier momento….era tan inoportuno y menso….pero bueno….habia optado por el chico de mejor reputación….el serio….uchiha sasuke……..sakura no sabia por donde empezar

Sakura- em…..co-como supiste que…que aquí vivo??- dijo de repente ya que…sasuke jamás había ido a su casa……..

Sasuke- naruto me lo dijo- dijo inventando…la verdad era que la había buscado en el directorio

Sakura- ah….ese naruto……-

Sasuke- lo conoces de hace mucho???- dijo interesado

Sakura- si….desde que somos pequeños- dijo recordando- hasta cierto punto…el es mi mejor amigo…………..

Sasuke- si…………emm…bueno……..volviendo al tema de sakuro-

Sakura- ah…hai….veras….yo quería decirte que….que sakuro no es lo que crees……- dijo nerviosa

Sasuke- "mm…..la noto nerviosa……..que oculta??...que sabe de sakuro???"- se preguntaba al chico mientras sakura pensaba como le iba a decir la verdad- que quieres decir???-

Sakura- veras……yo……no soy su novia- dijo como tratando de embonar las cosas

Sasuke- "……mm…entonces esta libre" lo sabia…es gay!!- dijo asqueado

Sakura-……………………..no………………………………….no es eso…..osea….si le gustan los hombres pero no es gay- dijo

Sasuke- eh???...que a los que les gustan los hombres no se les dice gays????- dijo confundido

Sakura- osea si..pero….no es el caso de sakuro-

Sauske- es afeminado??-

Sakura- ….mm….pues si………….mucho- dijo siendo indirecta

Sasuke- lo sabia….y es verdad eso de que viene de otro país??? Y que tenias 6 primas???-

Sakura- no-

Sasuke-kakashi lo entreno???-

Sakura- si-

Sauske- porque nunca lo vi en la academia???- dijo pensativo

Sakura- porque el……el nunca…..nunca fue a la academia…..- dijo mas nerviosa

Sasuke- pero es imposible…..entonces como puede estar haciendo el examen de chuunin si ni es genin???- dijo mas pensativo el chico del sharingan

Sakura- el…………no se llama sakuro…………….en realidad……no debería estar haciendo ese examen………….veras cunado te digo que sakuro no es gay..pero aun así le gustan los hombres….no es una contradicción…es que sakuro……..no es hombre………………- dijo al fin para ver la reacción de Sauske la cual fue quedarse en shock

Sasuke- …………………

Sakura- u-uchiha???- dijo mirándolo….no tenia expresión….y estaba por salirle un tic…..

Era imposible…sakuro una mujer??????...no podía ser……….estaba a su nivel y mujer????...eso si que era de locos……debía ser una broma…..si…eso debía ser…seguro sakuro y sakura se habían puesto de acuerdo para hacerle esa bromita de mal gusto

Sasuke- es…..una broma cierto???- dijo mirando a la chica

Sakura- "sabia que no me iba a creer,………."……………………porque habría de hacerte una broma???- dijo sin entender

Sauske- no lo se….son cosas que no van conmigo….pero es una broma de mal gusto- le dijo

Sakura- sasuke escuchame…la razón por la que he decidido decirte esto es porque…..porque…yo…………yo… soy………. "dios mio…lo voy a hacer…se lo voy a decir!!"

Inner sakura- valor…..valor…..si se puede

Sauske la miraba con aprensión…..no entendía….era imposible que una chica pudiera hacer cosas como las que hace sakuro

Sakura- …….cielos…..las verdad en serio es problemática- dijo en un suspiro

Aquí se acabo este capitulo…..se que estuvo bien equis……y se que me tarde años en subirlo gomen………pero ahorita en vacaciones intentare subir muchos


	10. Chapter 10

Viviendo doble identidad

Capitulo 10: sakura y la tercera prueba…..

HOLA!, que tal?, ya se, ya se, tarde miles de millones de años en subir este capitulo, en fin, aquí esta …. Recordaran que sakura estaba a punto de decirle a sasuke la verdad, podrá decírselo??, shikamaru tiene piojos??...hinata estará a salvo de las garras de naruto??, todo esto y mas en este capitulo!

Ino esperaba lo que fuera a decir el chico piojoso amante de las nubes, la técnica había desaparecido, ya que no duraba mucho en realidad, sin embrago ino decidió quedarse para escuchar al chico, aunque se le hacia demasiado extraño que shikamaru le hablara de esa manera, siempre que se hablaban era para pelearse y el terminara diciendo que las mujeres eran bastante problemáticas.

Shikamaru- bueno, lo que quiero decir, es……- decía buscando las palabras y tratando de acomodarlas en su mente

Ino- dilo de una buena vez- dijo desesperada

Shikamaru- bueno…en realidad no importa si dices que no…se de tu obsesión por sasuke- dijo indiferente

Ino lo miraba de manera extraña…que estaba tratando de decir?

Shikamaru- además siempre que hablamos terminamos peleando…. Por lo que puede que encuentres extraño cuando te diga lo que quiero decir, ya que como sabes no es mi estilo, ni se porque lo estoy haciendo- decía nervioso

Ino ya desesperada de tanto parloteo estallo…

Ino- VE AL GRANO SHIKAMARU!- grito ella sin importarle lo que pudieran pensar las personas que pasaban por ahí y que se le quedaban viendo como diciendo "pobre muchacho…"

Shikamaru respiro hondo y después trago saliva, estaba realmente nervioso.

Shikamaru- de acuerdo- dijo en un suspiro

Ino- te escucho- dijo sin apartar la vista del chico

Shikamaru- ino….. eres la chica mas problemática que conozco….me irritas muy fácilmente, me desesperas y tu voz es demasiado tediosa para mi gusto…..-

Ino lo miraba molesta…eso era lo que le costaba tanto decirle??...bah!, como si no lo escuchara todos los días.

Shikamaru- eres tan molesta….que hasta cuando no estas presente…lo estas en mi cabeza-



Ante esto ultimo ino abrió los ojos como platos…acaso…acaso shikamaru se le estaba declarando??, imposible…..aunque eso parecía….tal vez le pediría una cita, además lo miro al rostro y estaba un poco rojo….eso se le hizo un poco tierno.

Shikamaru continuo.

Shikamaru- y creo que sin razón alguna he llegado a sentir algo….. no es muy agradable en realidad…ya que…. Me gusta escuchar tu voz tan aguda que casi lastima mis oídos…. Y no puedo evitar voltearte a ver cuando estas cerca….. A veces pienso que tengo alguna enfermedad extraña….aunque pensándolo bien…tal vez esa enfermedad se llama …..Amor…- dijo para después mirarla y verla toda shockeada a la entrada de su casa, ino se sentía derretir, era lo mas lindo que le habían dicho jamás…..sentía la necesidad de abrazar al chico sin embargo ningún musculo de su cuerpo respondía…se preguntaba si tenia de nuevo la técnica pero se dio cuenta de que no era así….estaba tan pasmada de que no podía ni moverse de la impresión, mientras shikamaru esperaba que la chica dijera algo…sin embargo solo se quedaba ahí mirándolo con la misma expresión de sorpresa.

Shikamaru- bueno…no te preocupes si no sientes igual…en realidad yo se que adoras a sasuke…. Creo que es comprensible…por ahí escuche que es el chico mas hot de konoha- dijo muy normal como si nunca le hubiera dicho lo anterior a ino, esto la des shockeo..o como se diga… y reacciono…ese comentario se le había hecho gracioso…es decir…escuchar a shikamaru decir que sasuke era el mas hot de konoha no era algo que pasaba todos los días, se le salió una risilla

Shikamaru la volteo a ver y ella por fin decidió hablar.

Ino- es cierto…..sasuke es el mas hot de konoha- dijo ella afirmando lo que el había dicho- pero…. Es cierto lo que dijiste??

Shikamaru asintió con la cabeza

Ino- y…….que acaso no piensas pedirme una cita??

Shikamaru casi se cae al escuchar esto…era en serio??...acaso significaba eso que ino lo aceptaba a pesar de estar obsesionada con sasuke??

Shikamaru- oye…no tienes que sentirte presionada por lo que dije….si no quieres esta bien…en serio- dijo esperanzado pensando que quizá jugaba con el cruelmente

Ino- lo digo en serio shikamaru…. Sasuke jamás en la vida me diría algo así…y creo que es hora de superarlo….- dijo ella con una sonrisa

Shikamaru- bueno….si estas segura…..quieres ir al cine?-

Ino- …..claro!!- dijo emocionada

Shikamaru- bien….emmm…paso por ti??-

Ino- bien…….a las 7?-



Shikamaru- de acuerdo- dijo dándose la vuelta con una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro

Ino lo vio irse..

Ino- vaya…quien fuera a decirlo de ese flojo- dijo ella igual de sonriente- ahhh!! Esto se lo tengo que contar a sakura- dijo corriendo hacia la casa de la chica.

Mientras en la casa de sakura, recordaran que sakura y sasuke estaban sentados uno frente al otro en la sala de al chica, sakura estaba apunto de decirle la verdad de las cosas ya que Sauske-baka se negaba a creer lo que le decía la chica…en fin…eso era demasiado difícil de decir para sakura……

La madre de sakura escuchaba lo que estaban diciendo y decidió intervenir, no le parecía tan buena idea que sakura se arriesgara de esta manera…digo…no la iban a matar ni nada…no es como mulan…. Pero odiaría que la descubrieran por culpa de un niño bonito…

Mds- amm…..disculpa sakura-chan….- dijo llamando la atención de su hija la cual se vio interrumpida a mitad de la esperadisisima conversación .

Sakura- pasa algo oka-san??- dijo mirando a su madre la cual estaba parada a la entrada de la cocina

Mds- puedes venir un momento por favor??- dijo ella sonriente

Sakura- amm hai….disculpa- dijo mirando a sasuke

Sakura se paro y fue a la cocina a un lugar apartado para que Sauske no pudiera escuchar lo que decían

Mds- que haces sakura-chan?- dijo su madre como reprendiéndola

Sakura- me estabas escuchando??- dijo como diciendo "meche!"

Mds- bueno…pues …si…..pero sakura-chan.. no me parece buena idea que lo hagas….-

Sakura- oka-san…necesito un respaldo….. y es mas fácil si esta en mi equipo-

Mds- demo para eso estaba kakashi…..- dijo tratando de hacerla entrar en razón

Sakura- oka-san…..kakashi no esta conmigo todo el tiempo…en cambio el si….el pertenece a mi equipo…así que será mas fácil si se lo digo- dijo rogándole con la mirada como pidiéndole que la dejara decirle

Mds- pero sakura…no sabes como vaya a reaccionar…que tal que te delata?- dijo preocupada

Sakura- mm….es poco probable oka-san…. Al menos dejame intentarlo-

Mds- pero si no resulta que vas a hacer?

Sakura- …. Buena pregunta…no había pensado en eso-



Mds- bueno si quiere delatarte yo lo golpeo y lo amarro a un árbol y después lo unto de miel para que las hormigas se lo coman…después decimos que se fue del país y listo nadie sabe nada- dijo sonriente

Sakura-……………………………………………………………………. Oka-san

Mds- que?

Sakura- acaso estuviste viendo películas??

Mds- pues…….si……….

Sakura-….. no lo hagas

Mds- amm…..bueno…..pero si quiere delatarte juro que lo persigo- dijo amenazante

Sakura- espero que no sea necesario……pero…gracias de todos modos…..-

Mds- y si le hablo primero a kakashi??

Sakura- oka-san…esta ocupado….no le vamos a hablar por algo así no??...que tal que esta en una misión rango "S" y tu hablándole…lo van a descubrir-

Mds- tal vez tengas razón……….

Mientras kakashi…..

Estaba en su habitación acostadote en la cama leyendo su libro del icha riendo malévolamente ante las leperadas que este decía….

Sakura- si….seguro que esta muy ocupado….

Mds- bueno…esta bien…hazlo…..

Sakura- bien……

Sakura se dirigió de nuevo a la sala y encontró a sasuke viendo las fotos que tenia por ahí, era de sakura cuando era niña junto a un hombre mayor de ojos verdes, el cual vestia de jounnin

Sasuke- tu padre era un jounnin??-

Sakura- hai-dijo sentándose en el sillón.

Sasuke- sacsate sus ojos- dijo fijándose en los ojos del hombre que estaba con ella.

Sakura- hai….- dijo nostálgica por lo que Sauske dedujo que seguramente el había muerto, asi que para cambiar un poco el ambiente mejor decidió continuar con la platica.

Sasuke- bueno, entonces, que es lo que me decias??-

Sakura- ah hai….te decía que sakuro no es lo que crees- dijo volviendo a la actitud de antes

Sasuke- osea…como??... acaso es un bicho raro o que??, porque si es así si te creo-



Sakura-………………. No……………..no es un bicho raro…..te digo que sakuro …es……es….. SAKURO ES MUJER!- dijo al fin para después ver los ojos del chico el cual tenia un tic en el ojo y la boca abierta…

Sasuke- …entonces…..eres lesbiana??-

Sakura- que??...ash…noooo……que no entiendes uchiha??- dijo ella desesperada

Sasuke- es algo difícil de creer tomando en cuenta que una chica no aguantaría un entrenamiento- dijo arrogante, fue entonces que a sakura le vino una idea a la mente, talvez así entendería de una buena vez

Sakura- ah…eso…..recuerdas que te dijo que su novia podría aguantar un entrenamiento??- dijo sonriendo

Sasuke- mm….se refería a ti no??- dijo sasuke sin apartar la mirada de la linda chica…era imposible que una chica así pudiera aguantar un entrenamiento con kakashi, se veía bastante frágil.

Sakura- exacto….y sabes algo??, si lo aguanto….ya lo he hecho- dijo ella dándole la indirecta

Sasuke- ….no te creo…..perdona pero es demasiado increíble como para creértelo- dijo el sin creerle todavía

Sakura- bien…no me dejas opción uchiha….debo hacerlo- dijo poniéndose de pie

Sasuke- "…..que va a hacer?"- se pregunto el chico con una enorme incognita sobre la cabeza- "esa incognita pesa"

Sakura- yo soy sakuro!!- dijo ella sin mas esperando la reacción de el chico

Sasuke- entonces te transformaste en tu novia??..porque harias eso aruno??- dijo el

Sakura se cae y se levanta rapidísimo

Sakura- ahhhhhhh!! Porque no entiendes…eres peor que ino- dijo estresada

Sasuke- ….eso es un insulto….- dijo de brazos cruzados

Sakura- haber…..sasuke……mi nombre es HARUNO SAKURA y si recuerdas sakuro se llama ARUNO SAKURO…. No te suena??- dijo desesperada….acaso tenia un minicerebro o que??, todo estaba bastante claro…

Sasuke- …… si…son raros….imaginate si tienen hijos…. Se llamaran… amm.. nose tsuki aruno haruno-

Sakura-………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sauske- que??, porque no dices nada aruno??-

Sakura- que no soy sakuro…..digo…si…..si soy … pero no soy…….- dijo confundiéndose



Sasuke- eh?

Sakura- lo que quiero decir es que soy una chica….que me transformo en chico para poder ser ninja- dijo un poco mas calmada

Sasuke se quedo sin habla…tal vez si le hubiera dicho eso desde un principio hubiera sido mas fácil y rápido…..pero así no tendría chiste no??.

Sakura- y bien??- dijo mirando al chico atonito que tenia los ojos puestos en ella

Sasuke- haber….haber si entendí…….dices que… que eres una mujer que se transforma en hombre para ser ninja??- dijo arqueando una ceja y apunto de salir corriendo de ahí…de repente todo parecía extraño… muy bizarro…

Sakura- hai…..-dijo de lo mas normal con una extraña sonrisa

Sasuke- osea que todo este tiempo, tu…..tu…..tu eras la que……- decía con un nuevo tic en el otro ojo

Sakura- hai….kakashi me entreno desde que era una niña….. y bueno… fue una suerte que aceptara meterme en este examen….aunque…no es muy bueno para inventar nombres- dijo ella recordando el ridículo nombre que le puso.

Sasuke-y…… y porque decidiste decírmelo….?- se cuestiono todavía tratando de asimilarlo

Sakura- bueno…pienso que es mejor tener un respaldo de mi mismo equipo, si s ele digo a naruto seguro que lo echa a perder- dijo ella imaginando a naruto cuidando con su vida a sakuro

Sasuke- lo entiendo…pero…para poder creerte…tendras que hacer una prueba….- dijo el mirándola

Sakura- sabia que lo dirias….- dijo ella juntando sus manos

Sasuke- …..eso es…….- dijo mirando la técnica, sakura ya no era sakura….se había transformado en sakuro…..- …en verdad…en verdad puedes hacerlo- dijo con los ojos tan abiertos al igual que su boca la cual llegaba al puso (osea la mandibula)

Sakura- hai- dijo con voz de chico

Sasuke- de acuerdo…te creo- dijo aceptándolo al fin

Sakura- pero….no le vas a decir a nadie verdad??- dijo ella rogándole con la mirada

Sasuke- mmmm……con una condición….- dijo el mirando a la chica

Sakura- lo que sea!...- dijo llena de alegría al escuchar la afirmativa del chico

Sasuke- … enseñame genjutsu-

Sakura- ……….claro!...muy bien…lo hare…..solo…no me delates…..- dijo ella sonriendo



Sasuke- no lo hare- dijo el parándose

Sakura- uchiha…..- lo llamo ella haciendo que el chico volteara

Sasuke- mm?

Sakura- ………muchas gracias- dijo mirándolo tiernamente ya transformada en sakura otravez.

Sasuke se puso un poco rojo y se volteo en seguida

Sasuke- ni lo menciones-

Sauske salió de la casa de la chica y en cuanto salió ino llego

Ino- …..ese era sasuke??- dijo un poco atontada

Sakura- "oh no…ino"… si………era sasuke- dijo buscando un pretexto que decirle a su amiga

Ino- como sea……te tengo una noticia sakura!!- dijo emocionada abrazando a su amiga

Sakura- "acaso dijo como sea…..??...que extraño"…..que pasa ino??- dijo extrañada de la actitud de la chica

Ino- a que no sabes con quien tengo una cita??- dijo con las manos en la cintura y la barbilla en alto

Sakura- ….no creo que con uchiha…….amm….nose……. el hyuuga??- dijo tratando de adivinar

Ino- ash….no…yo que voy a querer con neji??- dijo como diciendo..sakura loca

Sakura- amm…. Chouji??-

Ino- estas demente??...chouji??...ni que me drogara!- dijo ofendida la rubia.

Sakura- kiba??- dijo con un dedo en la barbilla

Ino- … tengo cara de perro??- dijo como si se tratara de una broma

Sakura- de acuerdo…..amm…. shino??- dijo ya sin saber quien mas decir.

Ino- ……………………………………………………….- simplemente s ele quedo mirando a sakura como diciendo "…hablas en serio??"

Sakura- …..mm….naruto…….??- dijo ya sin opciones

Ino-…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sakura- …….mmm…es difícil…….- dijo ella pensando con mucha fuerza

Ino- en serio que eres lenta sakurita……..voy a salir con shikamaru!!- dijo toda loca

Sakura- …………………………………………………….- se quedo petrificada al ori eso…no se le esperaba en realidad.



Ino- porque no dices nada??- dijo mirando a sakura quien se había quedado paralizada.

Sakura- …….shikamaru??- dijo sin poder creérsela….era en serio??, según ella no se soportaban, siempre que se veian era para pelearse….. no tenia idea de cómo había pasado, pero lo que la tenia con la intriga era …..como esta saliendo con shikamaru si esta obsesionada con sasuke??- ne ino…..- dijo llamando la atención de la chica

Ino- mm??- dijo ella irradiando de felicidad

Sakura- como le hiciste para ignorar tu obsesión por sasuke…digo….estas consciente de que shikamaru no es sasuke verdad??...o…..acaso obligaras a shikamaru a transformarse en Sauske??- dijo dudosa pensando que su amiga seria capaz de algo así.

Ino- de donde sacas esas ideas??...deveras…no….ya he olvidado a sasuke- dijo con los ojos ilusionados

Sakura- si eres ino verdad??- dijo dudando

Ino- claro que soy yo…. Baka….. lo que pasa es que shikamaru se me ha declarado esta tarde… y bueno… me di cuenta de que sasuke jamás me diría algo así… a lo mejor si lo drogara..pero no conozco narcos…así que… creo que me gusto shikamaru….y vamos a ir al cine….- dijo con ojos soñadores mientras sakura la veía raro

Sakura- seee- dijo un poco asustada…osea….estaban hablando de shikamaru…. Shikamaru!!... el chico mas flojo de konoha…al que todo se le hacia problematico

Ino- apropósito sakura…que hacia Sauske aquí?…casi me olvido de preguntar….- dijo como si se le hubiera pasado

Sakura- bueno….. pues… le dije…- dijo esperando la reacción de su amiga

Ino- que?...que le dijiste??- dijo sin entender

Sakura- …. Le dije lo que te dije- dijo sin mas

Ino- ….mmm………….. QUE??- dijo abriendo los ojos a mas no poder- osea que el… que el ahora sabe de tu verdadera identidad??

Sakura- hai

Ino- y… que… que dijo??- dijo nerviosa y entusiasmada a la vez

Sakura- bueno…no le dira a nadie….- dijo omitiendo la parte de que le enseñara genjutsu

Ino- …vaya… bueno… ahora esta dentro del circulo vicioso buajajajajja- dijo riendo malvadamente…cosa que le dio algo de miedito a sakura…

Sakura- mm.. espero que no le haga daño salir con shikamaru- dijo murmurando

Ino- dijiste algo??



Sakura- amm..no ejejeje…total…em…. Que no deberías estarte arreglando para tu cita- dijo notando que todavía estaba ahí.

Ino- oh…..es cierto….que hora es??-

Sakura- son las 6- dijo después de haber mirado un reloj que apareció en el aire…

Ino- QUE??, por dios!! Tengo solo una hora- dijo para después desaparecer de ahí- y…de donde diablos salió ese reloj??- se dijo ya cuando se iba

Sakura- ino??...ino??...diablos…..es rápida- dijo al ver que ya no estaba ahí.- bueno….. mejor descanso… mañara será la ultima prueba y podre convertirme en chuunin- dijo para después irse a su habitación y dormir

Al siguiente día se desperto temprano y se transformo en sakuro, bajo a la cocina y vio a su madre la cual le había hecho un desayuno muy bien servido…demasiado….

Mds- oh….sakura….buenos días….hoy es tu ultima prueba… así que desayuna bien- dijo su madre toda sonrientilla

Sakura- vaya…eso se ve delicioso- dijo con baba cayéndole por la boca

Mds- anda siéntate- dijo jalando una silla

Sakura se sentó y prácticamente devoro todo

Sakura- cocinas de maravilla oka-san….- dijo con una enorme panza mientras se limpiaba los dientes con un palillo.

Mds- lo que sea con tal de que te vaya bien- dijo su madre toda sonriente

Sakura la miro de forma extraña..

Sakura- porque sonries tanto oka-san??- dijo ella sin entender su sonrisilla extraña

Mds- ah…es por el botox…… bueno…será mejor que te vayas y que et vaya muy bien sakura-chan!!- dijo empujando a la chica trasvesti hacia la puerta y al momento de abrirla casi le da un paro cardiaco al ver a sasuke ahí

Sakura- ah!- dijo encontrándoselo de cara- "con razon oka-san sonríe como loca"- se dijo lanzándole una mirada acusadora a su madre la cual todavía seguía sonriendo

Mds- bueno….espero que les vaya muy bien- dijo la sonriente madre para después cerrar la puerta

Sasuke- vámonos- dijo el empezando a caminar…la única pregunta que cabia aquí era….. ejem.. QUE FREGADOS HACIA SASUKE AHÍ??.

Sakura- ne….uchiha- dijo un poco nerviosa…no sabia porque….

Sasuke- que pasa?- dijo sin mirarla



Sakura- que….que haces aquí??- dijo sin entender…el día anterior no quedaron en que el iria por ella ni mucho menos…es decir… se veria raro que un chico pase por otro chico no??

Sasuke- tu madre me lo pidió de favor- dijo como si fuera una molestia o algo así

Sakura- no tenias que hacerlo… mi madre esta loca- dijo ella mirando a la lejos como su madre le decía adiós por la ventana de la cocina….

Sasuke- …… simplemente quise hacerlo- dijo sin mas explicaciones

Sakura- …..de acuerdo- dijo un poco confundida

Sasuke la miro de reojo…aunque estaba transformada en sakuro… no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco…ya que…sabia como era en realidad.

Después de un rato llegaron a la academia y se encontraron con kakashi

Kakashi- hola!- dijo saludándolos de repente apareciéndose con un puf

Sakura- ahhhh!!-

Kakashi- que??...viste un monstruo??...un oso polar??... a jiraiya-sama??- dijo mirando por todos lados.

Sakura- ……te vi a ti- dijo acusándolo con el dedo…- no deberías aparecerte así frente a las personas

Kakashi- oh…. Sauske- dijo fijándose por primera vez en el chico… de repente sintió que algo no andaba bien…ahí faltaba naruto…… que hacían ellos dos llegando juntos??...eso no estaba bien…… o algo raro pasaba….- oigan…. Acaso llegaron juntos- dijo mirándolos fijamente

Sakura se puso roja, sasuke reparo en esto, al igual que kakashi…..

Kakahsi- que te pasa??... tienes fiebre??- dijo tocándole la frente

Sakura- ………… no…….- dijo quitándole la mano de su frentesota

Sasuke la miro…se veía terriblemente tierna…..no lo podía evitar, sonrió

Kakashi- y tu de que te ries??- dijo kakashi sorprendiéndolo

Sasuke- amm…. No me estoy riendo- dijo a la defensiva

Kakashi- hubiera jurado que eso era una sonrisa- dijo mirándolo con su ojo

Sasuke- …no…..alucinas…..- dijo el

Kakashi iba a decir algo pero por alguna razón prefirió que no…a lo mejor el chico tenia razón

Kakashi- entonces….llegaron juntos??

Sakura- en realidad kakashi-sensei…..amm….. tengo que decirte algo- dijo ella nerviosa…talvez debió avisarle a kakashi que le iba a decir a sasuke



Kakashi- que??- dijo mirándola

Sakura- am… u…uchiha..lo…lo lo sabe- dijo nerviosa

Kakashi- los que están oyendo…lo saben lo saben…y los periodistas lo saben lo saben- dijo cantando

Sakura- kakashi!!, estoy hablando en serio- dijo molesta… eso era importante

Kakashi- que sabes sasuke??- dijo riendo al haber hecho enojar a la chica

Sasuke- es una chica- dijo sin mas

Kakashi- eh??... yoooo??... como crees??- dijo afeminado con unas pestañotas

Sasuke se asusto un poco y retrocedió unos pasos

Sasuke- no me refiero a usted- dijo asqueado

Sakura- kakashi…..el lo sabe….sabe quien soy-

Kakashi- ………………………………………………………le……le dijiste??- dijo mirándola

Sakura- si-

Kakashi- bueno sasuke….estas dentro del circulo vicioso buajajajajaja- dijo riendo macabramente

Sakura- porque todos dicen eso??- dijo un poco atarantada

Kakashi- bueno….supongo que no le diran a naruto verdad??-

Sakura y sasuke- no-

Kakashi- buenos chicos…. Bueno sasuke… te la encargo…si le pasa algo te mueres- dijo todo sonriente mientras se iba saltando tipo heydy

Sasuke y sakura se miraron un poco extrañados y siguieron hacia estaban todos los participantes, y ahí fue cuando vieron a naruto.

Naruto- neeee!!, sasuke-teme!!, sakuro-kuuunnnn!!- dijo el escandaloso a 10 centimetros de ellos como si estuvieron a kilómetros

Sakura- …………….te escuchamos naruto- dijo destapándose los oídos

Naruto- hola Sauske-

Sasuke no respondia

Naruto- dije….hola sasuke-

Sauske seguía como si nada



Naruto- SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-

Sasuke- que??-

Naruto- vaya….al fin…. HOLA-

Sasuke- …..idiota…casi em dejas sordo….- dijo molesto

De repente se oyó la voz de iruka.

Iruka- hola!...veo que ya están todos aquí…. Me da mucha felicidad- dijo extrañamente alegre

Sasuke- estoy seguro que kakashi e iruka tomaron algo- dijo viendo sospechosamente a iruka

Iruka- como sea….el día de hoy se llevara a cabo la ultima prueba….les repetiré de nuevo las reglas y las instrucciones…bueno…primero… ya les había dicho que en toda la aldea escondi pergaminos con ordenes…..cada uno de los integrantes tiene que acatar un minimo de tres ordenes…no importa cual sea la orden.. la tienen que cumplir…. Tienen 24 horas para completar la prueba…cada pergamino que recojan con una orden deberán acatarla aquí en la academia y yo veré cuando la acaten…. Cualquiera del equipo puede decir si quiere hacer la orden…pero todos tienen que completar 3 ordenes…bien….eso es todo…..- saca una pistola- bien…están listos??- dijo mirando como todos se preparaban para salir corriendo- dispara, todos los ninjas salieron disparados a buscar pergaminos.

Sakura- mantengámonos juntos….- dijo ella en caso de que algún ninja les quisiera robar un pergamino…aunque…. En realidad ella quería estar cerca de sasuke…pero obviamente no lo iba a decir…

Sakura encontró un pergamino en un barril

Sakura- miren!- dijo ella llamando la atención de sus compañeros

Naruto- bien hecho sakuro-kun- dijo dándole palmadas en la espalda

Sakura abrió el pergamino y leyó la orden

Sakura- amm…naruto quieres la primera orden..?? te concedo el honor- dijo nerviosilla

Naruto- ehh??...no… tu lo encontraste… hazlo tu-

Sakura- no, no insisto….porfavor hazlo tu-

Sauske leyó el contenido

Sasuke- naruto…hazlo tu-

Naruto- ehhh??... porque??- dijo sin entender

Minutos después estaban los tres frente a iruka y naruto todo rojo con los brazos cruzados

Naruto- porque yo??- dijo estresado



Sakura-andale naruto…..tenemos que acabar la misión- dijo apurada

Naruto- ay… esta bien- dijo poniéndose un disfraz de barney y empezando a cantar – te quiero yo.. y tu ami… somos una familia feliz…con un fuerte a brazo y un beso te dire… amm que sigue??-

Iruka si que se estaba riendo

Iruka- jajajaja…así esta bien naruto.. bien hecho- dijo apuntando algo en su libreta

Naruto- inche iruka…- murmuro el chico quitándose el traje de barney.

A continuacion naruto encontró otro pergamino cuando fue a beber algo de agua, estaba pegado debajo de este

Naruto- hey!... aquí hay otro- dijo el abriéndolo y leyéndolo para después reir macabramente- ne Sauske….te toca- dijo aventándoselo y este lo cacho en el aire

Sauske leyó el contenido

Sauske- ni loco….hazlo tu- dijo mirando al rubio

Naruto- yo ya hice una… ahora uno de ustedes tiene que hacer otra- dijo reclamando

sakura- ay naruto que no quieres acabar rápido??- dijo como poniéndolo a pensar para que pensara algo así como "mm.. si lo hago solo me falatara una vez" pero…

naruto- ni hablar-

sakura leyó el contenido

sakura- lo hare yo- dijo.. ya que para ella no seria tan vergonzoso

de nuevo los vemos frente a iruka y kakashi

sakura se vistió de chica…..como sakuro…..naruto estaba muerto de risa al igual que iruka…a sasuke y kakashi no les hacia mucha gracia ya que para ella era normal..osea… era una chica después de todo.

Sakura- bah…. No fue difícil-

Sasuke- claro… eso lo dices tu-

Ahora sasuke encontró un pergamino, no quería abrirlo, sea lo que fuere, ahora le tocaria a el acatar la orden

Sakura- ábrelo ya…se hombre!-

Sauske se le quedo viendo como "mm…. Mira quien lo dice"

Sakura- ejeje… solo ábrelo- dijo un poco intimidada

Sasuke abrió el pergamino y casi se muere cuando ve lo que le había tocado



Naruto- que??.. que dice??- dijo el curioso al ver la cara de muerto de Sauske

Le arrebato el pergamino y se carcajeo al instante

Sakura- que dice??- dijo ella también queriendo saber lo que tenia que hacer

Sakura tomo el pergamino y leyó el contenido… y si… también se rio… pobre sasuke…. Era peor que lo de sakura y naruto juntos….

Sauske- porque a mi??, porque a uchiha sasuke??- decía traumado mientras el fondo se ponía negro todo dramático….

Ahora se encontraban de nuevo en la academia pero esperaban a que gaara acatara una orden… y eso era algo que no verían todos los días….

Gaara en traje de baño….. empezó a dar vueltas en el suelo…. Para después hacer como pingüino y por ultimo…. Gritar como niña.

Sasuke, sakura y naruto tuvieron que aguantarse las carcajadas ya que gaara los miraba de manera asesina.

Claro iruka si que se reia muy abiertamente al igual que kakashi… y ya había llegado jiraiya también.

Gaara se fue y ahora le tocaba a sasuke, sasuke le dio su papel a iruka y este al instante se empezó a reir…. Eso seria muy gracioso…..

Iruka- lo cambios de ropa están por alla…saca el que necesitas- dijo señalándole un vestidor

Sauske entro y pasados 20 minutos no salía… ya todos se estaban desesperando

Naruto- neee… Sauske teme!!- grito el desesperado

Sasuke- que??- grito desde el vestidor

Naruto- sal ya!-

Sasuke- no-

Sakura- como que no??... sal!- dijo tan desesperada como naruto

Sasuke- no quiero-

Sakura- uchiha…nos haces perder tiempo- dijo estresada

Sasuke- pues… no me importa…..-

Sakura se acerco al vestidor y lo abrió y casi se muere de un ataque al ver lo que vio…. Sauske vestido de bailarina de ballet con una preciosa coronita de flores

Sauske – (de brazos cruzados)… no quiero- dijo el decidido a no hacerlo

Naruto muerto de risa no podía ni articular palabra mientras kakashi tomaba muchas fotos.

Sakura- ajaja…ya ….jajaj…. ya te vieron…hazlo ya….jajajajaj- dijo agarrándose la panza de la risa… al igual que el equipo de kiba, ya que ellos también esperaban.

Sauske resignado salió, iruka puso música, la de el cascanueces y sasuke empezó a bailar…. Kiba traía una cámara de video

Kiba- esto no se ve todos los días.- dijo riéndose

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aquí se acaba este capitulo….es la primera parte de la prueba…espero les haya gustado..pronto les pondré la segunda…… y dejen reviews…


End file.
